Historias ocultas tras el telón
by MissPrimrose
Summary: No puedo evitar mirarle y sonrojarse al ver el deseo que centellaban en sus orbes. Se preguntó si los de ella expresarían lo mismo al juzgar por lo afectada que se veía por tal cercanía. Tom le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y se acomodó el cuello de su camisa con gesto nervioso. ¿Por qué había ido hasta ella?- se dijo a sí mismo.- ¿Pretendía que Emma se retractara?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esto en realidad empezó como una pequeña escena pero luego se me extendió y ya llevo 46 páginas escritas en Word. ¡La culpa es de ellos y esos videos que alimentan mi imaginación de modo loco y salvaje (?) jajaja. Ojalá les guste :)**

**Capítulo 1: **

La entrevista había finalizado. Hacía, al menos, quince minutos que estaba en el cuarto de su hotel aún perturbada por lo _que_ había evitado responder: _"¿Te hubiera gustado besar a Tom Felton?"_

_-Mi pregunta es para Emma - dijo una reportera con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Podrías comparar el beso que tuviste entre Daniel y el que tuviste con Rupert?Y ¿Te hubiera gustado tener que besar a Tom Felton?_

Recordaba como se había ruborizado inmediatamente, como sus ojos habían buscado inconcientemente el rostro del susodicho.

_-Debí haber sabido que preguntarían eso - respondió Emma con una sonrisa evitando ocultar sentirse avergonzada._

Estaba preparada para dar respuesta acerca de lo primero. Sin embargo jamás cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que alguien pudiera preguntar acerca de Tom Felton. Se maldijo internamente por haber confesado su enamoramiento de niña. Y a pesar de que consideraba el tema superado, aquello le había incomodado horrores.

_- Bueno, Daniel no está aquí así que no será tan difícil. - dijo sonriendo- Besar a Daniel, besar a Harry tenía que verse como un efecto de la mente de Ron,obviamente tenía que ser pasional, estábamos cubiertos de pintura plateada y rodeados por muchas cámaras y aparatos que lanzaban humo. Fue muy extraño.- se quedo callada por unos segundos – Besar a Rupert…_

_Se detuvo a mirar a su compañero de reparto que también sonreía algo incómodo y bebía agua, aferrado al vaso como si de pronto estuviera demasiado sediento._

_- Estábamos empapados y nos tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo.- continuó entre risas ante el recuerdo.- Nos hemos visto como hermanos desde hace 10 años pero sabíamos que esto tendría que pasar en algún momento. Aunque no deja de ser extraño. Así que… si, eso es todo._

Había intentado escapar por la tangente. Mortificada había mirado a Jason cuando él, quizá sin malas intenciones, le recordó al público que aún no había dado respuesta a la otra pregunta.

_-¿Y Tom, que está sentado aquí?-_

_-Gracias Jason- se escuchó al aludido, que acompañaba sus palabras con una sonrisa._

Volvía asentirse avergonzada al darse cuenta de los largos segundos que había balbuceado antes de lanzar una respuesta evasiva e inteligente. Pero sinceramente dudaba mucho de que hubiera logrado esto último.

_- Bueno… Su hermosa novia está sentada entre el público.- sonrió nerviosa.-entonces, no lo creo._

Había evitado mirar a Tom, pero si vió de soslayo como Rupert había lanzado una mirada cómplice. Su corazón latía con más prisa y temiendo a que su respuesta anterior hubiera sonado a excusa, sintió la urgencia de agregar…

_-Yo a mis 12 años si, sin dudarlo. Yo a mis 21, definitivamente no._

_-¿Quése siente?- dijo David Heyman curioso al muchacho._

_-Me rompió el corazón- bromeó Tom fingiendo tristeza._

_-¿Habrá golpes entre Jade y Emma?- preguntó el productor._

_Para él y para el resto aquello podría resultar de lo más divertido. Pero habían tres personas en esa sala que definitivamente opinaban lo contrario. _

_-No lo creo - respondió Tom seguro, de nuevo, entre risas._

Hacía tiempoque sus sentimientos por el rubio no habían dado problemas. Se había encargado de deshacerse de ellos ni bien entendió que jamás tendría oportunidad. Él siempre la había visto como su amiga. No había nada más.

Algo en su estómago se revolvió y sintió una sensación familiar, un poco de angustia en su pecho. Se llevó una mano inconsciente a su ahora corto cabello. No debería sentirse así. Se suponía que solo una simple amistad lo vinculaba a él. Sin embargo, aquella pregunta la había descolocado.

Contempló la bandeja con aperitivos que le había llevado el servicio, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago que le hacía imposible querer probar bocado. Decidió ocupar su mente en algo más sano. Buscó algún playlist de su smartphone y lo conectó al tv. Enseguida corrió a su armario a buscar algo de ropa cómoda que vestir.

Ya casi habiendo terminado de abrochar su jean escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Tras pasar sus brazos rápido por la aquella remera holgada blanca, se dio un corto vistazo en el espejo y caminó dispuesta a recibir a quien quiera que fuese. Quizás eran Dan o Rupert que pasarían por ella para bajar a cenar.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y una grata sorpresa se llevó al verlo. Tom estaba recostado sobre la pared del frente a su habitación. Vestía unos vaqueros negros, una camisa beige que recordaba haber visto un par de veces, y sus clásicas zapatillas deportivas.

- Por tu cara, pensaría que esperabas a cualquier menos a mí.- se burló.

- Yo no…- aquella pregunta volvía a sonar en su cabeza.- No quise…

El chico enarcó su ceja, esperando que ella dijera algo coherente. Pero como parecía que eso iba a tardar decidió que él tomaría la palabra de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, si. Adelante.-

Tom no se sorprendía del orden que su amiga mantenía en el salón que antecedía a su habitación. Considerando que él se la pasaba en la habitación de Grint, cuyas pertenencias estaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo…

- Esto no tiene comparación. Dan ha regado el suelo con sus prendas y su mesa perfecto stan con una larga colección de botellas de whisky, cerveza y más.

Emma rió con él.

- Solo espero que no se le vaya la mano con el alcohol esta vez.- suspiro la castaña preocupada.

- Estoy seguro que puede controlarse.-

Y como si de su propia casa se tratara se echó sobre el enorme sillón.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? Lo de la gira promocional, quiero decir. Me gusta pero parece nunca acabar.

- Todo sea por los fans.- sonrió ella.

- Siempre tan fiel a ellos. Yo no me quejo, Jade está disfrutando del viaje y el pequeño turismo que nos permite nuestro tiempo.

La sola mención de su novia hizo mella en Emma. Dejó de verle por miedo a que él pudiese leerla decepción que le invadía en ese momento. No tenía derecho a sentirse así. Debería estar feliz por él pero…

- Por cierto, bonita confesión la de hoy.

Se volteó con ojos abiertos para ver que Tom se había puesto de pie. La miraba con aquella sonrisa ladina de suficiencia que solía usar para interpretar a Draco.

Se echó a reír nerviosa.

- No era algo queme esperara.

- Lo noté.

- Fui un poco torpe al responder, no quería decir nada que pudiera ofender a Jade.

Tom caminó un par de pasos hacía el ventanal antes de decir algo. Acarició las cortinas de terciopelo que impedían la vista hacia la noche de la ciudad buscando ganar tiempo.

- Bueno, a decir verdad…- hizo otra pausa.- no fue ella quién ha resultó ofendida.

Emma le miró sin entender a que se refería el rubio con eso. No dudó en preguntarle enseguida pero él no respondió a la primera. Caminó unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que por fin se detuvo a tres escasos pasos de ella. Se percató del brillo suspicaz y delatador de sus ojos azules y de pronto comprendió todo.

- Entonces, te hubiera encantado besarme cuando eras una niña pero ahora te negarías rotundamente¿no?

Aunque al principio pensó que se estaba burlando de ella, el tono de su voz dejaba enclaro que iba en serio.

- ¿A que viene semejante pregunta?

Le molestó que su "amigo" saltara con eso. Lo único que lograba era que sus nervios se alteraran aun más y tuviera que dejar de mirarle.

- No estas en una entrevista para que respondas con evasivas, Emma.

La sola pronunciación de su nombre disparó el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Ella le dio la espalda a responder con claro enfado.

- Tú puedes preguntar pero yo puedo elegir no responder.

Hubo un claro silencio en donde lo único que le pareció oír fue su propio respirar.

- Emma…

Al mismo tiempo que sintió que el aire escaseaba se volteó para ver que Tom acaba de acortar la distancia que los separaba. No puedo evitar mirarle y sonrojarse al ver el deseo que centellaban en sus orbes. Se preguntó si los de ella expresarían lo mismo al juzgar por lo afectada que se veía por tal cercanía.

Tom le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y se acomodó el cuello de su camisa con gesto nervioso. _¿Por qué había ido hasta ella? - _se dijo a sí mismo_.- ¿Pretendía que Emma se retractara? Deseó besarle diez años atrás y ahora, de verdad ¿se negaba a hacerlo?_Intentó mil veces convencerse a si mismo que aquello no era más que una duda propia que necesitaba asegurar tras haber visto su orgullo de hombre herido. Las mujeres le encontraban atractivo y había una larga fila de féminas además de Jane dispuesta a probar sus labios. Pero no ella. Y eso, le molestaba. No era estúpido y sabía que le estaba dedicando demasiada importancia al asunto cuando no debería. Se supone que los únicos labios que él necesita sentir sobre los suyos son los de Jane.

Emma se abrazó a si misma en cuanto imperó el deseo de llorar. La angustia que había intentado alejar volvía para atormentarla de nuevo en el momento menos oportuno. Se maldecía internamente. No quería quebrarse frente a él. Años intentando convencerse de que sus sentimientos por Tom era puro cariño a un amigo, similar a un hermano. Pero el modo en que le latía el corazón y lo pendiente que solía estar de él se contradecía demasiado.

Tom sintió como una fuerza de hilos invisibles arrastraba sus manos a los hombros de Emma. No pasó por alto el modo en que tembló cuando lo tocó. Él sentía sus manos arder y el imparable deseo de acariciarle tomó el control de su proceder. Ella no se movió cuando rozó lentamente su piel hasta desarmar aquel agarre, aquel cruce de brazos. Aferró una de sus manos y llevó sus ojos inmediatamente a los de ella para descifrar su expresión ante el tacto que le había dedicado. Y al ver como la mirada de Emma detuvo su escrutinio en los labios de él no puedo evitar inclinarse para besarla.

Al principio procedió con temor los segundos que tardó en acercarse pero al ver que ella no se apartaba lo tomó como permiso concedido. Su mano libre descansó entonces sobre su cintura a la vez que la chica aferraba sus manos a los cabellos del rubio.

Ella se entregó con sorpresa y pasión a aquellos labios que al parecer había anhelado hace once años. Había mentido frente a todos. Al haberse dado la oportunidad, no había dudado besar a Tom.

Los labios de Emma besaban de un modo exquisito que encontró al muchacho sintiendo envidia por no haber sido el primero en probarlos. Desechó la idea, que se había fijado en mente desde hacía años: _Emma jamás se fijaría en él por verlo solo como un amigo más._Con aquel beso le estaba dejando claro que nada era como creía.

Si por ambos fuera hubieran continuado besándose por horas pero el oxígeno era algo indispensable para todo ser humano, por lo que se vieron obligados a parar. Ninguno quería abrir los ojos, porque preferían sentir más que contemplar. Agitados, consternados por lo que acaba de suceder pero sin vistas de arrepentimiento volvieron a unir sus labios una vez más. Tom la acariciaba por encima de aquella blusa que dejaba mucho a la imaginación pero que a opinión del rubio le daba un aspecto más sexy. Y Emma no se quedaba atrás, porque ahora aferraba ambas manos al cuello de su camisa, dejando en claro que no quería que se detuviera.

En esta segunda oportunidad, ambos llegaron a preguntarse si el otro estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso. Lo que uno provocaba en el otro no pasaba desapercibido. Pero sabían que tenían que aclarar aquello antes de continuar. Porque tanto Emma con Tom no eran ajenos a que la realidad era diferente a lo que pudiesen desear.

Fue entonces que agradecieron que alguien llamase a la puerta. De lo contrario les hubiera resultado difícil resistirse.

Tom confirmó los sentimientos que la muchacha albergaba por él en el brillo de sus ojos castaños. No era solo atracción física, había algo más.

Emma no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente. Su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en que había besado al chico que había negado querer hacerlo unas horas antes. Sus labios anhelaban más, pero no estaba en derecho de hacerlo aunque quisiera. Aquello estaba mal. Debería sentirse sucia, culpable. Eso habría sido la actitud correcta más no se arrepentía de lo sucedido.

Tras un leve silencio en el que el ambiente se volvió denso, incómodo y pesado, ambos despertaron de ese trance al escuchar la voz de Rupert Grint tras la puerta.

- ¿Estás lista?– señaló el pelirrojo ni bien le abrió.

- Casi. De echo… -

- Llevo esperando a Emma una eternidad a que este lista.-

La voz de Tom se escuchó muy cerca, casi rozando su espalda. No pudo evitar odiarle por la rapidez con la que había recuperado su ánimo jovial, como si nada hubiera pasado hace solo un minuto. Rupert ajeno a todo, solo se reía, logrando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran.

_**Esto ha sido la primer parte y el inicio de todo. Desde ya se agradecen opiniones y comentarios **____** postearé al menos dos capítulos por semana! Saludos a todos/as por ahí!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Y se viene la segunda! Como dije, llevo bastante adelantado el proceso de la historia así que por ahora no habrá problemas con las actualizaciones **** ¡Pido disculpas por cualquier error o desliz! ****¡Saludos y abrazos! DRAMIONE Always**

**Capítulo 2: **

Emma podría haber disfrutado de la cena y el rato que estaba compartiendo con todo el elenco, directores y más. Grandes mesas se habían repartido por el salón con los más exquisitos manjares. La música acompañaba y el buen humor no era un problema. Ella podría haberse reído de los chistes de Dan y de las bromas que gastaban los gemelos Phelps, pero no. Su mente no dejaba de traer a colación el beso que había compartido con Tom.

La situación se le hacía aún mas complicada al estar presente Jade, siempre de la mano de él, abrazando o robándole un beso de vez en cuando, a lo cual siempre respondía gustoso y con una sonrisa que ponía a Emma del peor humor. _¿Cómo podía actuar con tanta naturalidad? ¿Qué le hacía tan fácil el ignorar lo que había pasado? _

- Si las miradas matasen ya estaríamos cavando una tumba…

Bonnie Wright, estaba de pie a su lado junto a su novio, Jamie, que le veía divertido. No les había escuchado aproximarse. Emma se echó a reír nerviosa ante la mirada perspicaz de su amiga.

- ¿Qué tal les ha ido en su parte de la entrevista? – preguntó.

- Bien, ha ido interesante…

- Yo diría que fue un poco reveladora.- inquirió Jamie, tras una leve carcajada.

La castaña se maldijo internamente, al parecer el vergonzoso hecho había sido la cotilla del día. Y ella era la principal protagonista.

- No pongas esa cara Emma.- se rió la novia de Jamie.- Ha sido divertido ver tu desconcierto.

- Para el resto, pero no para mí. ¿Sabes cual incómodo fue estando Jade presente?

- No tienes de que preocuparte, mi novia no es celosa.- pronunció una muy conocida voz tras su espalda.

- ¡Tom…! - pronunció su nombre, al voltearse, con un toque de nerviosismo.

El muchacho estaba a pocos metros de ella, junto a Jade, quien parecía no sentir ni una pizca de molestia ante el suceso del cual todos bromeaban. La castaña no pudo mantener su mirada en ella más que unos pocos segundos.

- Estuviste bien Emma.- soltó esta.- No albergo duda alguna de que para Tom eres como una hermana. Siempre le has causado ternura.

- Te aprecia lo suficiente.- secundó Bonnie.

_Lo suficiente como para besarla -_ pensó. Y enseguida volvió su atención a su _amigo, _que, como antes, no dio indicios de sentirse para nada incómodo con el tema de conversación.

- Tom se ha encargado de dejarlo _muy en claro_.- sentenció ella con una sonrisa maliciosa que al rubio no le pasó desapercibida, sobre todo con el especial acento que puso a las últimas palabras.

Con un rápido vistazo le observó marcharse hacia la barra donde Dan y Rupert compartían un par de tragos. Sabía que le debía una explicación a Emma, aunque dudaba que decirle cuando ni siquiera tenía _muy en claro_ _que era lo que había sucedido y por qué había procedido de esa manera._ _¿Tentación? ¿Un acto no mas que impulso? ¿El simple deseo de demostrarle que ella había mentido con su respuesta? _ Apretó su mano en la cintura de Jade para volver en sí. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente para darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza cuando se fuera a dormir. Aunque, quizá tendría que posponer un poco su tarea. No sabía a ciencia cierta, si en los planes de su novia estaba el pasar la noche en cuartos diferentes.

...

- ¿Saciaste tu sed lo suficiente, Rupert? Cuando ella explicaba a la audiencia lo que fue besarte no despegaste tu boca del vaso.

Dan no paraba de gastarle bromas al pelirrojo.

- Ya te hubiera querido ver a ti. Fue como si besara a cualquiera de mis hermanas.

- Incómodo, sin duda.- confirmó Emma.

- Estos dos no podían grabar sin reírse de por medio. Tanto tiempo trabajando juntos y todavía no tienen el nivel de confianza suficiente para hacer una escena tan simple como esa.- acotó David Yates, el director.

- Bueno, no es como si fuera por la vida besando a mis compañeros y compañeras de elenco para perder el pudor con ellos.

Emma creyó que iba a desfallecer en aquel momento. Estaba avergonzada. Ninguno de los presentes tenía idea de cuan fácil sería para ella rebatir las palabras de Rupert.

- Dan, suelta esa maldita copa y convídame un trago.-

Oliver Phelps estaba un poco ebrio y parecía querer competir, con el actor protagonista de la tira, a ver quien bebía más esa noche. Su gemelo, James, no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco y golpearle en la cabeza cada vez que intentaba arrebatarle los tragos a la gente.

- ¿Emma, estas bien? –

Daniel era más perspicaz y la conocía lo suficiente después de años de rodaje juntos. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y alisar su camisa antes de responderle.

- No en realidad. ¿Puedo robar tu atención por un par de minutos? Necesito hablar con alguien.

- Sabes que no tienes que preguntármelo. Iré encantando.- sonrió con sus amables ojos azules.

Caminaron hasta los sillones más apartados de donde se concentraba la pista de baile. Querían aprovechar la distracción de la música y así, tener la debida privacidad para lo que Emma deseara confesar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, no todos estaban concentrados en dar sus mejores rutinas de baile. Un par de ojos celestes estaba siguiendo sus pasos atento, aunque fingiera cual gran actor estar totalmente absorto en su mundo junto a la que se decía, era la chica que amaba.

- Estoy sobrio. Puedes confiar en mí.- dio un apretón de manos a su amiga que sonreía nerviosa.

- Creí que querías ganarle a Oliver.

- Es solo un tonto engaño para hacerle beber. Él es aun más divertido cuando tiene unas copas de más encima.- se echó a reír Daniel.

- Eres malvado.- tiró de su oreja la chica, no sin compartir una de sus risas con él.

Un breve silencio no llegó a percibirse por el alto volumen de la canción que estaba sonando en los parlantes. Por lo que sin dejar pasar los minutos, el castaño decidió dar pie de inicio a su amiga que parecía estar buscando la manera exacta de empezar su confesión.

- Antes que nada, no quiero que me juzgues Dan. Tú más que nadie fuiste el primero en saber de ello.

- Necesito saber de que tema en particular hablas, Emma. Me has hecho participe de muchos de tus secretos a lo largo de estos años.- sonrió.-

La chica cerró sus ojos un momento e inspiró el aire suficiente deseando que no le fallara la voz al hablar.

- Tom me ha besado…- abrió los ojos.- Bueno, en realidad, ambos lo hemos hecho.

La sorpresa dio de lleno en la cara del muchacho, pero recompuso enseguida sus facciones para no incomodar más a su amiga.

- ¿Cuánto hace de eso, Emma?

- Antes de bajar a cenar, él se pasó por mi cuarto. Parecía ofendido. Mi respuesta en el meeting con los fans lo había dejado insatisfecho.- soltó las palabras demasiado rápido. Tal como solía hacer cuando los nervios se hacían del control de ella- Y he sido una tonta, porque yo… he cedido. Cuando él me miró con esos ojos…

Previendo que estaba cerca de las lágrimas la abrazó enseguida para evitar que pudieran verla llorar. Acarició su espalda los minutos en que ella volvió a decir algo.

- Estaba convencida de que ya le había olvidado, Dan.- sollozó apenas.- Se suponía que eso no era más que un par de sentimientos infantiles de cuando apenas le conocí.

Él nunca había sido demasiado bueno con las palabras cuando tenía que ofrecer consuelo.

- Es… complicado. No te sientas culpable porque él también ha hecho su parte.

- No eso lo que me hace sentir mal, Dan. No lo que he hecho sino lo que no siento.- confesó con su tras apartarse un poco de él.-

El castaño la miró extrañado. _¿Acaso quería decir que…?_

- No tengo la sensación de haber hecho algo malo. Y no niego la realidad. Sé que hice una estupidez y que debería sentirme la peor persona del mundo. Pero no…

- Es que, aun le quieres.

El corazón de Emma se contrajo de la pena al escuchar la corta pero certera explicación de su amigo. Una cosa era negarse a si misma algo evidente pero muy diferente era cuando alguien más le confirmaba que respecto a sus sentimientos solo se estaba mintiendo a sí misma.

...

Hacía al menos una hora que habían abandonado la fiesta. Tom había convencido a Jade de marcharse a su cuarto con la excusa de que estaba cansado pero la realidad era que la presencia de Emma le incomodaba. Se había cruzado con ella un par de veces esa noche, e incluso había intentado marcarse un límite con una broma estúpida que estuvo seguro por la mirada que le dedicó que no le había sentado bien. Y en verdad, había sido un idiota. Seguramente le había lastimado o le había echo sentir desgraciada. Suspiró. Ella no se merecía eso.

- Llevas mucho tiempo callado.

La voz de su novia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aferró la mano a la cintura del ceñido vestido borravino de Jade.

Se volvió para besarla y recordarse que la única en la que debía de estar pensando no era en nadie más que ella.

No tardó en responderle, incluso se acomodó sobre el pecho de él, buscando más espacio en la cama para poder besarle mejor.

- No vas a lograr que olvide lo distraído que has estado esta noche, Tom.

Susurró ella en su oído y bastaron tales palabras para que el cuerpo de él se congelara y dejara de besarla.

Le miró no sin cierta disculpa antes de responder.

- Estoy un poco agotado. Sabes que estamos pasando más tiempo fuera que dentro del hotel por la promoción. Apenas si tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

Jade le conocía y sabía que aquello era una excusa para revelarle lo que realmente estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- No me engañas bajo esa fachada de simpatía que mostraste hoy. Simplemente siento que algo te esta perturbando y quiero ayudar.

Tom cerró sus ojos ocultando la frustración que sentía en ese entonces. Jade podía ser demasiado perceptiva y aunque en el pasado aquello le facilitó la tarea de mostrarle sus sentimientos, ahora le estaba causando problemas. Y no la culpaba, era él quien estaba actuando extraño, encubriendo su propio crimen.

Decidió que no le miraría a los ojos cuando soltara parte de la verdad. Por esta vez no podía permitirse ser del todo sincero con quien se había ganado su confianza en estos años.

Se echó hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la pared. Trajo consigo a Jade y abrazándola dejó que se acomodara apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Temía que te hubiese molestado lo que Emma dijo hoy en la entrevista.

No hizo necesario que mencionara qué "parte" de la entrevista. Ella captó la idea de inmediato.

- ¿Crees que después de tanto tiempo juntos dudaría de tus sentimientos, Tom? Ella puede sentir lo que quiera, pero tú has decidido estar conmigo.

Jade besó el lado izquierdo de su cuello ni bien se calló. Y tales palabras no lograron mas que aumentar el odio que estaba sintiendo hacia si mismo. Mientras él le traicionaba a sus espaldas, ella se mostraba confiada. Definitivamente no la merecía. Tom le sonrió y volvió a sellar su boca con sus labios. Haría lo que fuese necesario para recompensar su error. Ya podría tratar de solucionar el tema con Emma mas tarde. Esa noche se la dedicaría a Jane por completo.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hello there! **** ¡Acá estoy de nuevo actualizando! Realmente feliz y agradecida de ver los RR y lo involucrada que están muchas en la trama de la historia! Siéntanse con la plena libertad de contar sus teorías sobre lo que pasará o que puede andar dando vueltas por la cabeza de los personajes. **

**Me plantearon por ahí que Jade pareciera encubrir sus pensamientos con las palabras justas, como si ella observara atenta, de lejos, la situación, esperando para hacer valer sus reclamos en el momento justo… Bueno la verdad es que, muchas podrían imaginar el personaje como alguien totalmente malvado, odioso, torturante… Mas no quise basarme en eso, porque bien sabemos que nuestro querido Tom está con ella desde hace bastante tiempo y algo de bueno debe de tener. Aunque si insisto y reafirmo mi teoría de que Emma siempre será el fantasma que perseguirá a Jade hasta el resto de sus días xD ¡Porque vamos… es de conocimiento público que durante el rodaje **_**"hubo algo" **_**entre **_**ya tu sabes quienes!**_

_**Ok. Esto es todo por ahora. No retraso más el inicio del capítulo. Y agradezco a las que lograron leer mi perorata hasta el final jajaja. ¡De nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, seguir esta historia e incluirla en sus favoritos! No saben cuanta satisfacción genera eso. ¡Mis mejores deseos para todos allá afuera!**_

…

**Capítulo 3:**

_Idiota, idiota, idiota. _

No paraba de maldecirlo. Esperaba cualquier cosa de su parte menos eso. Aparentar que no se habían besado. Continuar el rumbo de su amistad como si nunca hubiesen cruzado la línea por unos breves minutos.

Tom se las había apañado de maravillas para no mencionarle el tema y le seguía tratando como una amiga, por poco más como a una hermana. Lo captaba con cada gesto y palabra que le dedicaba. Se estaba encargando de mostrarle su lugar sutil e indirectamente.

Y Emma debería de estar agradecida con que lo hiciera. _¿No se supone que era mejor olvidar y seguirle el juego? _Con el tiempo podrían tocar el tema solo entre ellos y reírse como dos viejos amigos, como lo que habían sido siempre.

Más no podía evitar sentirse herida. Porque aunque continuara negándoselo millones de veces, había albergado una mínima esperanza de que Tom redescubriera su sentimientos y finalmente le correspondiera.

Se echó a reír para reprimir el llanto. Le escocían los ojos.

Dan a su lado, aferró su mano, porque no necesitaba adivinar _qué _tenía a su compañera tan abstraída de donde estaban.

- Emma, Emma, ¿no vas a pedir nada para beber?

Daniel pellizco levemente el brazo de su amiga que al volver en sí le miró no sin cierto enfado.

- Evanna lleva un largo rato llamándote.- le reprendió en un casi desapercibido susurro.

- Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? – dijo la castaña.

- Voy con Rupert y Tom a por las bebidas. ¿Te traemos algo?

Sus ojos se dispararon involuntariamente al rubio que conversaba animadamente con el pelirrojo.

- Shots de tequila.

Todos dejaron sus conversaciones a un lado para mirarla con entera sorpresa.

- Tú jamás has bebido tequila.- soltó Bonnie entre risas.

- No va a sentarte bien.- Matthew Lewis agregó preocupado.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.-

Emma refutó e hizo oído sordo a las quejas del reparto con el que compartía una gran amistad. Incluso hasta Tom había dejado de fingir ignorarle para negarse a que ella bebiera.

- Quizá sea divertido ver otro lado de la chica Watson. ¡Dejen que pruebe! – Oliver era el único que le secundaba y ella le sonrió agradecida.

- Emma es lo bastante madura para saber que hacer y cuando parar.- intervino Katie y se puso de pie tirando de la mano de la chica.- ¿Vamos?

…

Emma se echó a reír y se perdió con la castaña entre la multitud camino a la barra de tragos dejando boquiabiertos al resto de sus amigos.

- Deja de mirarla así. No eres su padre.- Rupert tomó del hombro a su amigo Tom.

- No pero, hay una fila de paparazzis afuera esperando captar una foto que sea venda prensa como pan recién horneado. Y Ella les esta facilitando la tarea.-

Estaba un poco cabreado por la actitud que estaba mostrando Emma.

- Ella es una, y nosotros somos como diez. Descontando a quienes puedan terminar ebrios aún así tendrá quien le cuide de hacer el ridículo, amigo.

Tom concedió a su amigo la razón y se fue por las bebidas, dispuesto a continuar su farsa de que aquella chica no era más que otra del montón. Sin embargo estaba decidido a velar por que Emma no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Definitivamente Él no probaría casi nada de alcohol esa noche.

…

Beber no era la salida. Emma acaba de comprobarlo. No había esperado ni por asomo que solo sirviera para deprimirla más. Tenía incesantes ganas de llorar. Y aquello, sumado a que no podía pararse sin ver todo borroso, era de lo peor.

- Sus ojos están demasiado brillosos.-

- Estoy bien.- le contradijo a esa voz que sonaba lejana.

- Oh, si perfecta. Tanto que puedes caminar en puntas de pie.

Bufó molesta a quien fuese que le estuviera hablando.

- Váyanse. No los necesito.-

- Yo no niego que tenga ganas de irme a bailar, pero no podemos dejarla sola, Bonnie.

- Es mi amiga, Jamie.- explicó cansina esta alisando su cabellera pelirroja.

- No debiste secundarla, Katie. Mírala ahora.

Las voces retumbaban en su cabeza y le provocaban un picor doloroso en su sien.

- No tienen porque gritarme.

Rupert, Jamie, Evanna, Bonnie y Katy, que sostenía a Emma, le miraron con cierta aprensión.

- Dan y Oliver no estas en sus cavales tampoco.- refunfuñó la rubia.

- Tendremos que dividirnos. Iré a por Matthew y Tom.- señaló Rupert.

El resto siguió bailando sin alejarse de la castaña que ahora derramaba un par de lágrimas invisibles.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda. Me marcho dos segundos ¿y dejan que llegue a esto?- reprendió Tom.- Les dije que la controlaran.

- Bastaron no más de tres shots para que cayera en la borrachera.- señaló Jamie.

Tom, ignorando las explicaciones de sus amigos, se puso frente a ella que no parecía verle. Sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios secos.

- Me quedaré con ella. Ustedes pueden perderse.

Bonnie estuvo a punto de pegarle y Jamie se tragó sus insultos cuando la mano del pelirrojo les detuvo.

- Entiéndanlo, esta preocupado.- les dijo en voz baja.-

- Todos lo estamos, no hay necesidad de que Tom se comporte como un gran imbécil.- Bonnie estaba impacientándose.

Rupert asintió y les dio vía libre para marcharse. Él se quedaría con su mejor amigo. Se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. Diez años de rodajes juntos no había sido en vano.

….

Rupert buscó convencer a Emma de que bebiera unos sorbos de agua para atenuar el efecto del alcohol pero esta estuvo cerca de arañarle la cara unas cuatro veces cada vez que él intentaba, así que finalmente desistió.

Tom tenía que sostenerla cuando ella intentaba salir a las corridas gritándoles que los odiaba a ambos sin razón, al menos con uno de ellos. Porque si se tenía en cuenta los _acontecimientos recientes_…

Ambos dieron gracias de que la música del bar fuera demasiado alta para tapar el escándalo. Que fueran fiestas privadas siempre había sido buena idea porque de lo contrario aquella escena hubiera sido cotilla fresca para los reporteros que esperaban fuera. Una mala imagen de uno de sus protagonistas perjudicaría las ventas y el éxito de la tira.

- No entiendo… por qué…- sollozaba.

Rupert daba pequeñas caricias al brazo más cercano que tenía de la muchacha. Esta tenía ambas manos en su rostro, intentando ocultar su llanto.

Tom intentaba calmarla por todos los medios, incluso hizo amague de abrazarle pero la primer reacción de ella fue mirarle con el más intenso odio que él hubiera visto jamás.

- No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima…- gimió.- No volveré a caer de nuevo.

- Emma, Tom no va a hacerte daño.

Esta se echó a reír cargada de amargura ante lo que afirmaba tan convencido el muchacho pelirrojo a su derecha.

- Un amigo no se burla de tus sentimientos.

Tom tragó saliva al darse cuenta por donde encaminaba Emma sus palabras. Quiso callarle pero esto solo logró enfurecerla más.

- ¡Aléjate! – y se aferró a Rupert rogando que no dejara que le besara de nuevo para volver a lastimarle.

Las palabras le sentaron como balde de agua fría al chico de pecas.

- Emma, tranquilízate. No haces más que decir sandeces.

Ella se sintió traicionada de nuevo. _¿Por qué no lo creía? Aquel rubio presuntuoso le había seducido estando al tanto de su atracción por él, para luego alejarla totalmente de si, borrándola cual mancha de un simple mapa._

- No te estoy mintiendo.- explicó.- Esa noches, cuando pasaste por mí para cenar, Tom…

- ¡Emma! – le sacudió por los hombros el susodicho.

Por primera vez Rupert miró con atención a su amigo y divisó enseguida como su actitud despreocupada y amistosa había mutado a entera preocupación. Balbuceaba algo incomprensible puesto que sus labios estaban temblando.

- Él me besó, el me besó. El maldito, desgraciado, imbécil…

Los efectos del alcohol acrecentaban la furia, la pena de Emma. Ya no habría tiempo de detener su perorata. Hablaba con tanta prisa e insistencia que hubiera sido imposible para cualquiera callarle con la amenaza explícita de recibir un golpe por parte de esta.

Rupert, que ahora la tenía acurrucada, pequeña y frágil, entre sus brazos no pudo más que mirar con ojos sumamente acusatorios a su amigo que estaba ahora palideciendo.

- Tom… ¿Qué se supone que…?

Este evitó coincidir sus miradas, y se llevó una mano a su cabello compungido.

- No me juzgues, por esta vez, te pido que no me juzgues.

Aquel que siempre había sabido ocultar sus problemas tras esa faceta de buen humor acaba de quebrarse frente a los ojos del pelirrojizo. Y aunque en principio Rupert no pudo evitar sentir compasión por al verlo tan débil, no pudo ignorar lo que acaban de confesarle.

- Entonces espero que me des una buena explicación para no hacerlo. Este "secreto" esta a salvo conmigo ahora, pero quiero que lo resuelvas pronto. No me gusta para nada ver a Emma así, y a ti tampoco.

- Gracias.- susurró el otro.

Rupert asintió y enseguida le pidió que le acompañase al parqué. Le diría a sus guardaespaldas que tendiese una falsa salida para llamar a los fotógrafos. Así podrían escapar con Emma sin ser avistados.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas medias noche! Aquí actualizando **** Me divertí mucho editando el capítulo. Creo que amaran el personaje de Rupert tanto como yo. Quiera él o no, nuestros queridos protagonistas lo están haciendo participe de tan grande problema y él… simplemente adoro sus reacciones y respuestas jajaja. Ojalá les guste el capítulo. En uno de los RR del cap anterior algunas encontraron que fue un poco corto, pero juro que fue necesario para seguir el hilo de la historia **** Siempre releo lo escrito y me aseguro de no dejar nada a la mitad. IMPORTANTE: Aquellas que no tengan cuenta en FF pueden dejarme sus email para poder contestarles sus Reviews! Gracias por aquellas que aun siguen esta historia! Sus opiniones me ayudarán a mejorar y tener en cuenta detalles que se me pueden estar pasando por alto. Un abrazo y saludo a todas!**

**Capítulo 4:**

Su cuerpo no podía albergar ni una gota de alcohol más. Estaba casi segura. Había corrido al baño reiteradas veces esa noche y parte del medio día. La migraña que se había ganado no la había sufrido nunca en su vida. Ahora se arrepentía con creces. Su garganta estaba seca, y por más que bebiera incontables vasos de agua, sentía que esa sed no se aplacaba.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible esta mañana.

Emma dirigió dagas invisibles con sus ojos hacia Rupert.

- Te advirtieron.- este era Tom.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – estaba segura que no le había escuchado entrar.

- Cuidando de ti, ¿Qué no es obvio?- contestó él con aires ofendidos.

El rubio rodó sus ojos y luego bebió del vaso que tenía entre sus manos. Emma creyó recordar el sabor del tequila y se descompuso de solo pensarlo.

- Se está poniendo pálida de nuevo.- Rupert le sujetó de los hombros.

- Estoy bien.- aclaró ella su garganta.

- Si, bien, con una clara resaca.- se rió el otro.

Emma resopló e intentó golpearlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado? ¿Era mucho tener piedad por ella? ¡Él era la maldita causa de sus tribulaciones!

- Guárdate tus burlas Tom, o te sacaré a patadas.

Rupert se echó a reír. Al parecer una noche de alcohol traía aparejado una Emma más violenta.

- Y así agradeces que cuidara de ti.

- Nadie te lo pidió, Tom.

- De todos modos he sido yo quien no ha pegado un ojo.- recalcó el pelirrojo.- Te marchaste unos minutos después de que la dejáramos en la cama.

Emma no necesitó preguntar el por qué. Y el aludido tampoco se vio dispuesto a acotar nada más. No había nada que aclarar.

- Igual, quería saber como estabas. Pero al parecer, estas perfectamente y no me quieres dentro por lo que me marcho. ¿Le digo al servicio que envíe algo para comer?

Emma le ignoró y se echó a la cama de nuevo. Se sentía incómoda y al sentir la tela de gasa sobre sus brazos se recordó que tendría que ir a cambiarse por algo más cómodo. Intentó ponerse de pie, ignorando sentirse mareada y famélica. Rupert la rodeó con sus brazos una vez más, atento, evitando que diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- Haz el favor. Ella se ha saltado el desayuno.

Ni bien Tom cerró la puerta le pidió a Rupert intimidad para poder vestir su ropa de estar. Este asintió y enseguida le dejó sola.

Emma se llevó una de sus manos a sien donde sentía picor y un latir insoportable que alteraba su ánimo. Jamás imaginó que tanto alcohol le sentara tan mal. No recordaba haber sufrido una resaca de este calibre. Maldijo internamente a Tom, a ella misma, a Jade, a Katie por secundarla…a todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué tan mal he quedado anoche? – preguntó ni bien avisó al pelirrojo que ya podía pasar.

- Tu lado femenino se fue de vacaciones, eso seguro.

Emma mordió su labio inferior con entera vergüenza. Había echo el ridículo.

- Intentaste golpearnos, pero enseguida te echabas a llorar sin motivo aparente, o eso creía yo.

El corazón de la chica saltó de repente. El tono sugerente de Rupert le advertía que estaba al tanto de que algo andaba mal con ella. El brillo escrutador que teñían esos ojos azules no dejaba lugar a dudas a Emma. Era probable que hubiese soltado palabras que, la comprometían más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

- Es por eso que mis párpados… lucen algo hinchados.- llevó una mano inconcientemente hasta su mejilla.

- Era evidente que algo te acongojaba.

Emma dejó de ver a su amigo. De nuevo se veía embaucada, complicada, casi forzada a soltar la verdad. Y a pesar de que Rupert sería un buen confidente, confesar aquel desliz con Tom le sentaba terrible.

Pasaron unos silenciosos segundos antes de que él volviese a hablar.

- Emma… - tomó de su mano libre.- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Tom?

Lo sabía. A pesar de que poco y nada rememoraba de la noche interior, no necesitaba mucha imaginación para comprender lo que había ocurrido. Su cordura había sido paralizada por el alcohol para dar rienda suelta a su lengua, confesando lo que debió permanecer en completo secreto.

- ¡Sé que esta Jade! Juro que sabía que estaba mal, pero… - soltó de pronto, otra vez las lágrimas.-

Ella desprendió su mano del pelirrojo y se abrazó a si misma.

- Tom, él… mi respuesta le molestó.

- ¿Tu respuesta, Emma? ¿Acaso no le devolviste el beso también?

Ella limpió sus mejillas las sabanas y pasó a explicar con detalle como se habían sucedido las cosas.

Ni bien concluyó bastaron solo un par de segundos para que Rupert ofreciera sus brazos. Consuelo, le ofrecía el consuelo cual amigo que era.

- Creí que el tema lo tenías zanjado.

- Yo también pensaba eso.

- De todos modos, él no debió… incitarte.

Ella sonrió con cierta amargura.

- De todos modos, la única que ha pagado los platos rotos soy yo.

- No debes cargar tú toda la responsabilidad, Emma.- soltó enojado.

- Ya no tiene caso mencionarlo. Tom me ha demostrado que no ha sido más que una estupidez. Ya ves que puede estar en la misma habitación que yo sin inmutarse siquiera. ¡Maldita sea, y yo no puedo soportar su presencia sin sentirme miserable!

Emma apretó sus puños hasta sentir que sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza sobre la palma de su mano. Rupert soltó un suspiro y dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda de su amiga.

- De todos modos, ambos tienen que hablar, y lo quiera él o no, tiene que ser sincero con Jade…

- ¡No! – Le detuvo entrando en pánico.- ¡No podemos meternos en su relación1.

Emma se echó hacia atrás terminando el abrazo.

- Tal vez yo no pueda. ¡Pero él te hizo partícipe de ella en el momento en que te besó!

- No quiero ser la tercera en discordia, Rupert.

La conversación se vio interrumpida ni bien el servicio llamó a la puerta. El chico se puso de pie y abrió de un solo tirón. Agradeció la comida, y se la tendió a Emma sobre la cama.

- No voy a presionarte con esto ahora. Pero quiero que sepas que es tu deber aclarar y sincerar las cosas. Por respeto a ustedes mismos y a Jade.

- Rupert…

- Come algo. Yo iré a descansar un poco…- soltó un bostezo y por primera vez Emma reparó en los surcos lilas bajo los ojos azules de su amigo.- Piensa al respecto.

Y sin decir más la dejó sumida en sus propias cavilaciones, sin apetito y con un dolor de cabeza insufrible.

…

- Lamento no poder acompañarte el resto del viaje pero estaré esperándote en casa como siempre.- Jade besó sus labios y Tom lo devolvió no sin cierta desesperación ante la partida.

Jade tenía que volver a Londres. Una campaña de modelaje con la que había firmado contrato, y par de escenas para su trabajo de doble le requerían.

Tom, le abrazó y susurró mil veces cuanto la quería y lo mucho que la iba a extrañar. Ella le escuchó atenta y con pequeños besos castos aprovechó para sentirlo los últimos minutos hasta que anunciaran su vuelo.

Un abrazo de despedida y en un par de minutos, Tom estaba en su coche rentado de vuelta al hotel.

Sin siquiera haberla invocado con sus pensamientos, la imagen de Emma se coló en su cabeza. La última vez que le había visto lucía contraria a su humor habitual. Caracterizada por ser una muchacha simpática y sonriente, ahora se mostraba un poco más reservada y callada en cuanto el momento lo permitía. Muchos no notaban el cambio, pero sus amigos más cercanos, como Tom, Dan, Evanna y él... bueno, simplemente no podían pasarlo por alto.

_- Tom…_

_- Lo sé, no debí inmutarme por su respuesta. _

_- Fue una estupidez. Si, de verdad que lo fue._

_- Me basta con mi propia conciencia, Rupert. Esta se encarga de carcomerme la cabeza con lo imbécil que fui, cada vez que veo a Emma._

_- Soy tu amigo, te voy a soltar la verdad así te siente como puñalada al estómago._

_Tom había vuelto a suspirar frustrado. Se pasó incontables veces sus manos por su cabeza, queriendo calmarse. Pero el ceño fruncido y la sequedad del su amigo, el pelirrojo, no ayudaban mucho._

_- ¿Y que tienes en mente para arreglar semejante cagada?_

_- No tengo la jodida idea. En todas las que pienso, todos terminan mal._

_Rupert se echó a reír y el otro no pudo más que mirarlo con odio._

_- ¿Y que esperabas? Metiste la pata muy adentro. No puedes pretender que Jade y Emma simplemente lo olviden y te sigan sonriendo a la cara como si nada._

_- Es lo que yo he hecho con Emma hasta ahora.- soltó._

_- Si. Estoy más que al tanto. Y no puedes ser más estúpido. ¿Aún tienes 15 años Tom?_

_Le lanzó un puño como respuesta pero el otro logró esquivarlo._

_- Debe odiarme._

_- Esta en su completo derecho._

_- No me estas ayudando.- dijo ofuscado._

_Rupert se puso de pie._

_- Y no pienso darte la solución mágica. Esa es tu decisión. No pienso decirte más que solo debes enfrentar la situación. Evadirla solo empeora y calienta las cosas._

Aunque lo odiara por momentos, tenía que admitir que el pelirrojo había salido ganando en aquella conversación. Ya había arruinado bastante su amistad con la castaña. Y realmente dudaba que su novia fuese a perdonarlo.

A pesar del miedo, tenía que tratar el asunto pronto. No podía retrasarlo más.

…

_**¿Podemos vernos en la terraza? Esta tarde a las 5:00 p.m.**_

_**Tom**_

Emma quiso arrojar el celular a la otra pared pero se recordó a sí misma que el aparato no tenía la culpa. Tres semanas, tres malditas semanas se tomó él para decidirse a hablar de aquel… percance.

Las ganas de dejarle plantado y vengarse, por esos tantos días en que la ignoró, eran más tentadoras. _Pero… ¿convenía dilatar más el asunto?_.

Con un simple "Si" envió la respuesta y dejó el móvil en la mesita.

- ¿Emma? ¿Malas noticias?

- Quien tú sabes acaba de citarme para casi seguro hablar, Dan.

Su amigo se echó a reír.

- "Temer un _nombre sólo_ incrementa el temor hacia lo nombrado".- citó el muchacho la muy conocida frase del personaje de Emma.

Ella no pudo evitar no echarse a reír.

- No le tengo miedo.- aclaró.

- Pero si le tienes rencor. Tu cara fue un poema cuando viste el mensaje.

- ¿Y pretendías que saltara de felicidad? – preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

Emma le lanzó el cojín en la cara cuando el castaño se distrajo.

- No. Pero… simplemente lo encuentro divertido.

La muchacha se puso de pie para caminar hacia el ventanal.

- Te aseguro que no lo es para el que esta parado del otro lado de la calle.

Un par de minutos después sintió un par de manos acogían sus hombros. Daniel le conocía demasiado para saber que se había callado porque la situación le estaba superando, y cuando eso sucedía…

- No llores, todo va a ir bien.

- Lo hago por ira acumulada.- dejó escapar una risita que pareció fingida.- Tendré que contenerme para no golpearlo.

Daniel la abrazó entre medio de carcajadas.

- Mejores esperas a ver que tiene que decir y luego vemos.

Emma suspiró y se volteó para devolverle el abrazo. Sus dos amigos de reparto, el pelirrojo y el castaño habían jugado un buen papel como sostén cada vez que ella perdía la paciencia o su ánimo decaía por la indiferencia de Tom.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Amigos. ¿Recuerdas?

Secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió. Afortunada. Tenía personas a su alrededor que siempre le harían sus problemas mas llevaderos.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, si, si. Ya sé que por ahí algunas deben estar odiándome por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Las últimas semanas fueron demasiado locas y alterantes. Pero en fin, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, largo :D y lleno de vueltas que espero las tenga pegadas a la pantalla hasta el final ****! Un saludo grande a todas! Y esta noche vuelvo a actualizar. Promesa de Pacto Inquebrantable!**

**Capítulo 5: **

No se equivocó al usar aquél chaquetón negro. El viento soplaba con fuerza en la terraza. Se frotó sus manos, el frío era más intenso aquí arriba. Cerró la puerta, y buscó al rubio. Estaba de espaldas a ella. Su bufanda azul marino flameaba con la brusca brisa.

Emma dudaba de que la hubiese escuchado llegar. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Tom estaba sumido en su cabeza, buscando las palabras correctas y concretas que le harían el caso más llevadero. Sin embargo, aunque llevara alrededor de veinte minutos en eso, aquella "travesía" se le estaba haciendo imposible.

Un leve carraspeo de garganta sonó tras sus espaldas, y al sentir aquel perfume peculiar en el aire, supo enseguida que se trataba de ella.

Se maldijo internamente por estar tan familiarizado con su aroma. Aquél se le había instalado en sus sentidos desde que la besó…

- Hace frío…

¿El clima, en serio? Era lo más poco inteligente que había soltado en su vida para empezar una conversación que se tornaría incómoda en par de minutos.

Ella asintió, reacia a ser la primera en encarar el tema. Su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir. De todos modos, había sido él quién había dejado pasar todo como si nada.

Tom no se vio sorprendido ante el silencio de la castaña. Estaba enojada a más no poder con él y eso se notaba a leguas. Sus ojos apenas le miraban, y guardaba una distancia prudente con pose indiferente. Sintió que algo en su pecho se removía incómodo…

- Creo… quizá sea mejor que nos sentemos al reparo y…

Emma ni siquiera esperó a que el terminara la oración. Ella caminó hacia un lado y se acomodó sobre la fría y dura pared de concreto. Los cortos cabellos, que estaban un poco más crecidos, dejaron de mecerse al compás del viento.

Él no tardó el secundarle. Tomando partida de frente. Quería que le mirase cuando le fuese a hablar. Quería que entendiera lo difícil que había sido para él. Quería que supiese que se sentía mal por haberla echo esperar… que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Seré sincero Emma. No tengo la más jodida idea de cómo empezar esto.- soltó ofuscado.

- Podrías comenzar pidiendo disculpas por haberme ignorado este último tiempo.- le respondió con desaire.

Mostrarse comprensiva con él no era opción.

- Fue intencional pero lo hice porque…

De pronto ella si le miraba, destilando odio con sus ojos marrones. Pero al menos le miraba… Ridículo consuelo.

- Lo admites, no lo niegas. Me confirmas lo imbécil que…

- Déjame terminar.- le interrumpió.

- Adelante Tom, tengo suma curiosidad por saber que te ha motivado a actuar como un idiota.

Él rodó sus ojos. Emma no tenía intención de dejar de insultarle. No se por qué se había aferrado a la idea de que fuera más compasiva.

Tal y como lo dijo Rupert: "Dejar pasar el tiempo cuando se tiene que enfrentar algo malo, solo lo empeora."

- Me molestó tu respuesta.- dijo al fin.

- Te aseguraste de dejarlo muy en claro antes de besarme.

- Lo sé y aunque al principio lo creí solo un impulso, admito que en parte si quería besarte.

El cuerpo de Emma se quedó perplejo por semejante confesión. No pudo esconder la sorpresa pero intentó apagar esa llama de esperanza y alegría que peleaba por aparecer en su pecho.

- Pero… ¿y con qué derecho? ¡Ya tienes Jade para eso! ¿Acaso se te olvida?

Tom soltó aire buscando sacar la frustración que le carcomía. Por supuesto que no había olvidado a su novia, pero, analizando el recuerdo y lo que sintió en aquel momento y en las anteriores semanas en las que evitó cualquier trato con Emma, llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo referido a ella no le era indiferente.

- ¡No, Emma! No le he olvidado. Y te puedes imaginar como me siento al respecto.

- Te equivocas. Creí que tendrías un mínimo de culpabilidad cuando me volvieses a mirar a la cara luego… de…- titubeó antes de seguir.- lo que… pasó. Pero te las apañaste bastante bien.

- No tienes idea de lo que dices, Emma. - le rebatió enfadado.- Mentir se me da muy bien al contrario que a ti.

Ella se echó a reír con cierta tristeza y no pudo evitar usar el sarcasmo al responder.

- De verdad que sí. Has hecho un excelente trabajo. Ir caminando por la vida como si nada. Eres un actor estupendo.

Los ojos le escocían. Mierda, no quería llorar. Emma, no ahora.

- ¡Maldito Insensible y manipulador! – siseó furiosa.

Sus palabras no pudieron herirle más. Pero Tom no se iba a mostrar afectado. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tacto y soltarle las cosas sin anestesia. Quería que aminorar el odio que ella le profesaba, quería volver a verle sonreír de nuevo.

- ¡Al menos yo he sido sincero! Te dije que deseé besarte. En cambio tu Emma has mentido todo este tiempo.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?!

- ¿No se suponía que _la chica que eres ahora no querría besarme_? Quizá tengamos conceptos distintos de la palabra "mentir" pero en mi mundo eso es exactamente lo que haz hecho.

Emma estaba perpleja y que echaba humo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el muy descarado...?! Sin darle la orden si quiera, su mano derecha se levantó dispuesta a golpearle pero él, con impecables reflejos, la detuvo a tiempo.

- No te negaste en cuanto te besé Emma.- apresó con fuerza su mano.

Su mirada era lacerante. Reflejaba la misma impotencia y encuentro de sentimientos que los de ella.

- Respondiste a gusto y sin objeciones, tal y como lo hice yo.

Ambos no fueron concientes de se habían acercado más de la cuenta hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros.

- Por qué…- susurró ella sintiéndose vendida tras un largo silencio y duelo de miradas.

Los ojos azules de él le miraron con cierta incomprensión. De pronto ya no lo contemplaba con odio. No había más que redención en ella.

- Por qué ahora, Tom…- La voz de Emma se quebró al pronunciar su nombre.- ¡Por qué decidiste ceder justo ahora!

Ya no pudo contenerse más. Si tenía que llorar lo haría. No le importaba que fuese delante de él ni de nadie más. Llevaba semanas reprimiéndose. Buscando ignorar el dolor y el apremio de su corazón. Le dolía el pecho cada vez que le veía y de solo pensar que él estaba con alguien más…

Tan frágil como la vió, se sintió peor. No tenía respuestas para darle, más solo lo que sentía en ese momento. Ganas de tocarle, ganas de consolarle, ganas de besarle…

Cerró los ojos molesto. Quería golpearse allí mismo. Todo esto había empezado por hacer justamente lo que no debía. Y sin embargo, aún sentía como todo en ella le llamaba, como una parte de sí se moría de ganas de acallar su pena con sus propios labios.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que marcharse pronto. Aquel encuentro lo había acordado para arreglar las cosas. Mas si él dejaba que sus deseos tomaran el control de sus acciones jamás volvería a tener una segunda oportunidad para restablecer su amistad.

- Emma…

Cuando escuchó que pronunciaba su nombre se detuvo a verle. Él estaba incómodo, contrariado. Tenía una de sus manos aferrada a su cabello como clara señal de que en su cabeza estaba pensando qué hacer o decir.

Los ojos celestes de él se distrajeron cuando vio que ella se mordía el labio y bajaba sus ojos castaños ahora humedecidos.

Se inclinó casi inconcientemente sobre ella y se detuvo justo a tiempo cuando cayó en la cuenta que estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo.

Tom se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona. Temió que ella le reprendiese en aquel mismo momento pero al parecer estaba demasiado abstraída en sus propias cavilaciones como para llegar a notarlo.

Aprovechó entonces para marcharse. Se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano que ella rechazó.

- Esperé hasta hoy para hablar, en parte, porque estando Jade lo haría más difícil.- sopesó.-

- Si lo que te preocupaba es que corriera a contárselo, puedes estar seguro de que no voy a hacerlo.- dijo tajante.-

- No lo hiciste antes, dudo que lo hagas ahora.- sonrió con tristeza él.- Me haz demostrado que de los dos, yo soy el más insensato.

En otro momento ella se hubiera echado a reír pero ahora no albergaba ni pizca de hacerlo. No pesaba rebatirle porque estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Tom era un idiota.

- Supongo, que entonces, esto es todo.- dijo nervioso al ver que Emma ya no decía nada.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida pero, un par de palabras y una mano sobre su hombro le detuvieron…

- Estamos… bien… de nuevo ¿verdad?

Emma apenas se volteó a verle. No podía fingir una sonrisa pero tampoco podía odiarlo. No, no lo sentía. Aún… le quería.

- Besarnos… no fue lo que haría un par de amigos, al menos no los que ven al otro _como un hermano_.

Tom sintió el doble mensaje que le estaba haciendo llegar con esas palabras. Fue casi como una bofetada en su mejilla.

- De modo que… tardará un poco en volver a ser como antes. Pero, no es nada que nos resulte imposible.

Ambos asintieron e intentaron creerse tales palabras. Sin embargo, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando sentían que cada fibra de sus cuerpos no era para nada reticente al contacto y presencia del otro?

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Se habían reunido junto a Rupert en el balcón del hotel para beber algo y pasar el rato libre que antecedería a unas cuantas conferencias de prensa. Era de los pocos días soleados que les tocaba en aquella ciudad. Y acostumbrados al clima húmedo y gris de Inglaterra, aquel calor primaveral resultaba gratificante.

Silencios algo incómodos se sucedían cuando Emma y Tom se hallaban juntos. Era tedioso para el resto del elenco, de los que conocían el trasfondo de aquella contienda.

Muchas veces solían iniciarse ciertos debates en los que ambos protagonistas terminaban embaucándose con mero empeño en defender sus posturas. Era una soberana estupidez porque detrás había algo más.

Daniel se ponía de los peores nervios cuando veía una y otra vez como el Tom tenía tanto poder sobre el ánimo de su amiga. La situación era casi insostenible desde entonces.

Tom cambiaba seriamente cuando Emma estaba cerca. Su mirada se escapaba hacia ella y le escrutaba con cierto apremio cuando creía que nadie le veía. Desde aquel último y único beso la encontraba más atractiva cada día.

Pero en Emma el impacto era más drástico. Se sonrojaba, no podía ni verle a la cara e incluso le costaba horrores soltar unas pocas palabras hacia él que pudieran sonar amigables. Solo eran distantes y frías. Mera cortesía.

_Va a hacer su salida dramática, como siempre._- pensó Tom.

La escena la había transcurrido de la misma manera desde hace un par de semanas. Un desafortunado comentario que encendiera la mecha. Enfado, respuestas cortantes e hilarantes. Rupert ofuscado, Daniel molesto y finalmente ella, dolida y enfadada.

_¿Qué las cosas volverían a ser como antes? Cada día parecía ser más que imposible. _

Suspiró cansinamente frente al espejo. El traje impecable, su cabello un poco desordenado pero peinado con estilo hacia atrás. Sus zapatos relucientes. Todo encajaba perfectamente menos su pésimo ánimo. Intentó un par de sonrisas pero se notaba de lejos que eran sumamente fingidas. Optó por no mostrar su blanca dentadura. Serían unas simples sonrisas cordiales.

Dio un par de vueltas en su habitación ansioso de que le llamaran para bajar. Quería marcharse a la entrevista con prisa. Responder lo necesario y volver a su dormitorio para echarse a la cama y dejar de pensar.

Trataría de evitarla en el camino. _Jade, Jade, Jade. _Era la única mujer en la que debería estar pensando.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

- No tengo idea de telas y moda. Pero sea lo que sea que llevas puesto te sienta increíblemente bien.-

Emma se echó a reír y le devolvió el gesto a Matthew.

- Tampoco te quedas atrás. Ya puedo escuchar el grito y suspiro de tus fans.

- He dejado de ser el regordete y desaliñado Neville para convertirme en esto.

- Wow, wow, detente, Matt. Tu ego ha hecho demasiado acto de presencia. Deja algo para las próximas horas.- Era Daniel que se les unía bajando por las escaleras.

Vestía un bonito traje de una de las marcas más prestigiosas de moda que se había ofrecido a vestirlo en todo tipo de eventos.

- "El protagonista de la tira" ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia.- Oliver, uno de los gemelos, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él. Los otros se echaron a reír.

- ¿Bonnie y Evanna ya han partido? – preguntó.

- Si. Y los próximos somos nosotros junto con Tom.- señaló a Matthew.-

- Y nosotros en último lugar como siempre. Ustedes podrán desocuparse primero…- se quejó el castaño.

- Descuida Dan, te guardaremos algo de alcohol para cuando te nos unas. Pero nada de copas para Emma.-

La aludida le maldijo con dagas insibles a Oliver.

- No eres el más indicado para hablar.

- Solo bromea Emma. Él ya tiene su fama y por supuesto no quiere que nadie le saque del podio.- era Tom quien habló a sus espaldas.

De nuevo el aire se volvió pesado. Todos posaron su vista en ella, esperando su reacción.

- Espero que hayan disfrutado el momento amigos míos. Porque será la última vez.- les dijo con apremio.

- No vaya a ser que tengas que tragarte tus palabras pequeña.- Oliver parecía de estar de muy buen humor esta tarde.- Cuando se agarra el gusto…

- Estaremos ahí de ser necesario.- Rupert golpeó a su casi gemelo pelirrojo.

- Ya quisieras.

Hubieran continuado la cháchara pero un par de agentes les llamaron y señalaron los autos que los llevarían al teatro donde la multitud exaltada les esperaría con carteles, cantos, gritos y alavanzas.

- ¿Tan terrible fue mi borrachera esa noche?- se lamentó para si misma.

Emma sintió el roce de una mano sobre su cintura. Un perfume masculino que le era familiar.

- Lo suficiente para que quedara en memoria de todos.

Escuchó la risa de Tom sobre sus espaldas.

Se volvió a él para maldecirlo pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, él se le adelantó…

- De todos modos, esta vez no te dejaré sola ni un segundo.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

- Bien, presten atención. Ya hemos pasado la parte complicada. La conferencia de prensa grupal.- añadió una de las asesoras.-

Sostenía una carpeta prolijamente ordenada y se comunicaba cada tanto por auricular con los organizadores del evento. Se veía atareada y un poco alterada. Trataba de ocultarlo con esa extraña sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca cínica, de alguien que esta a punto de estallar.

- Ahora, entrarán de a pares. Esta vez hemos accedido a un cambio en los dúos. Por lo que no seguiremos la misma rutina de siempre.

El cast le seguía atenta. Las entrevistas a dúos siempre resultaban mejores que las individuales. Tu compañero podía añadir algo, salvarte de cualquier pregunta a la que tú no supieras como responder.

- Daniel, tu serás el primero junto a Fiennes. Los gemelos Phelps irán por separado. Pueden elegir a Bonnie o a Evanna.- indicó.-

Aquella mujer siguió repartiendo al resto del elenco. Rickman, Carter, incluso Matthew y Rupert tenían compañeros. El miedo de Emma comenzó a acrecentarse cuando se dio cuenta quién sería su compañero electo…

- Tom acompañas a Emma por la sala 3.- señaló ajena al repentino cambio de humor de los mencionados.

Ni siquiera se miraron. Ella buscó a Daniel con su mirada, suplicando ayuda. Rupert dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Tom que solo le respondió con una mueca y un rodeo de ojos.

- ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta, Dan?- se quejó al instante que su amigo corría a sentarse a su lado ni bien terminó de dar su nota.

Emma se había apartado con el resto del cast, bien lejos de aquel que significaba su mayor problema. Uno a uno, los habían citado en diferentes salas hasta que se había quedado sola con Helena y David, que charlaban animados totalmente desentendidos de su mal humor. Daniel tomó la mano que no estaba echa un puño y le acarició la espalda.

- Algunos le llaman karma.- bromeó.- Pero necesitas calmarte. Habíamos quedado con que no dejarías que el tema te ganara.

- Lo sé.- repitió incesantemente cuatro veces.- Pero…

- Pero…- le animó él.-

- La niña de doce años que le quería y a la cual creí olvidada, ha regresado para complicar las cosas.

Dan bufó.

- No culpes a la niña que fuiste. Tom ha sido un idiota.

- Me lo has dicho tantas veces que creo que ya le has sentado una estampa en su cabeza.- rió ella.-

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Es mi amigo, pero cuando mete la pata…

Emma le ofreció un poco de su café latte del cual no había probado sorbo.

- Vas a hacerlo bien.- le sonrió.-

- Hubiera preferido hacer la entrevista contigo. Hubiera sido más fácil.

- No dejes que él te la haga difícil. Eres una buena actriz. Finge de maravillas tal y como él lo hace.-

En ese momento, Tom se acercaba hacia ellos. Al verlo ambos se pusieron de pie. A los segundos, Daniel acaparó a su amiga con un medio abrazo y le envió un claro mensaje de advertencia con su mirada tajante. _Era el segundo en esa misma tarde_, pensó el rubio. _¿Y a que venía cierto gesto protector? Ni que fuera a golpearla o algo parecido. _

- Nos toca, ahora.

- Enseguida te acompaño.- respondió Emma apenas viéndole.

Y tras un _"buena suerte"_ por parte de su amigo, se encaminó hacia la sala unos cuatro pasos atrás de Tom.

**_Continuará…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Y aquí vengo a cumplir mi promesa :D! Como bien dije en el capítulo anterior, no tardaría en actualizar. Espero que disfruten esta parte de la fic porque, fue divertidísimo para mi escribirlo. Juro que las escenas se proyectaron claramente en mi cabeza y… espero que haya logrado plasmarlo acá para que puedan sentir todo eso que yo cuando lo lean. De nuevo gracias por los RR! Y les agradeceré siempre que deseen compartir mi fanfic con sus conocidos. Es gratificante recibir opiniones críticas sobre lo que uno escribe. ¡Bueno, varias conocen esa sensación! Les dejo un abrazo y los mejores deseos para que lo que resta de sus semanas! Nos leemos en dos días más ¡Si, el viernes hay actualización! **

**Capitulo 6:**

Al principio, la entrevista marchó sin contratiempos. Preguntas típicas y esperadas para las que ambos tenían una respuesta concisa, clara y que no dejaba lugar a segundas interpretaciones. Pero, como treta y castigo del destino, por el asunto que los involucraba y tenían a medio resolver, el momento incómodo no se hizo esperar.

- Siempre, muchos fans se han preguntado… - sonrió la reportera.- ¿Son concientes de las historias alternativas que muchos de ellos han escrito en fansites?

Emma inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva y con sus sentidos alertas. Tenía bien claro hacia donde podía desembocar la conversación si ella se lo permitía…

- He oído algo de eso. Y la verdad, me parece bien que los fans decidan aportar a la historia de Rowling con sus propias ideas.- respondió Tom con envidiable soltura.

- ¿Más allá del cannon oficial?-

Aquella mujer, con exceso de maquillaje según la opinión de él, rebuscaba con cada pregunta algo con lo que poder embaucarlo. Tom no dudaba que estuviera al tanto de la confesión de Emma. Pero cruzaba los dedos para que el tema no se tratara en la entrevista. Aún menos estando ella presente. Podía ser bueno mintiendo con sus allegados, sin embargo, diferente era la cuestión cuando se trataba de un periodista suspicaz, entrenado para encontrar tras la fachada de cada artista, secretos que se negaran a revelar.

- Bueno, la imaginación no tiene límites.

- ¿Y tú, Emma? ¿Que piensas al respecto? – de pronto la atención de esos ojos verdes con acentuada sombra se enfocaban en ella.

- Es como, permitirse continuar la magia. Quiero decir, crear historias alternativas y demás… Es genial.

La mujer sonrió a ambos, y Emma captó cierto brillo fugaz en el iris de sus ojos, que a su parecer no podía presagiar algo bueno.

- Muchas veces, los fans se animan a ciertos cambios en cuanto a las parejas que unió Rowling…

- Seguro hay muchos genios y grandes autores anónimos entre ellos.- le interrumpió Tom con la intención de detener sospechando hacia donde se dirigía.

- Sin duda alguna.- coincidió la mujer.- Y ustedes dos suelen ser protagonistas principales en algunas historias.

Emma y Tom palidecieron ni bien la reportera concluyó. Sus intenciones eran claras. Iba a ondear en el tema. Se veía demasiado interesada en ello, porque esperaba paciente a que alguno dijese algo. Incluso, sonreía con malicia, de quien sabe que ha dado con el punto sensible.

- Bueno… ya vez, somos parte de Harry Potter. Un poco decepcionada por la respuesta del chico, decidió no dar mas vueltas en el asunto y soltó la bomba . - Dramione. Muchos parecen ser fanáticos de los sentimientos ocultos de sus respectivos personajes.

Emma creyó sentir que su corazón dejaba de latir. Intentando no mostrarse compungida llenó de aire sus pulmones y exhaló a los pocos segundos buscando tranquilizarse. La reportera no estaba preguntando acerca de sus sentimientos. No, no. Solo abordaba la perspectiva desde el personaje que había interpretado en la tira.

- El claro odio de Draco a Hermione ¿no? – Tom se apresuró a responder por ella. Y por ese instante se obligó a obviar el hecho de que estuviese enfadada con él. - Si, he leído algo respecto y lo encuentro sumamente divertido. Bueno, ese "amor oculto" del chico Malfoy podría justificarse si se toma en cuenta que él se negó a reconocer a Harry y Hermione cuando los tuvo de frente en la Malfoy Mannor.

- Es una posibilidad, si.- agregó ella.

Su respuesta fue tan carente que no le sorprendió que la mujer le insistiera para dar más detalles.

- ¿Tú que piensas, Emma? ¿Hubiera sido posible un romance entre el rival de Harry y la mejor amiga de este?

- Creo… sería algo extraño ¿no? – tragó saliva. Su garganta de pronto estaba seca.- Es decir, una dura traición a la sangre y a la amistad, de seguro.

- Pero, ¿no lo hace aún más deseable, lo prohibido entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin?

Emma maldijo internamente porque se sentía expuesta ante aquella incómoda ronda de preguntas y respuestas. Su maldita mente podía visualizar con claridad la semejanza que guardaba esa parte de ficción con su realidad. Y eso, le enfadaba y entristecía a partes iguales.

- Los fans parecen disfrutarlo.- soltó y esperaba acallarle con eso.

- Pero, lo que queremos saber es que piensan ustedes.

Tom farfulló molesta para sus adentros. La tenacidad de esa mujer en obtener algo que causara revuelo en la prensa, provocaba lo peor de su mal humor. Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez que debía guardar la calma y no mostrarse alterado porque solo entonces le daría lo que ella quería.

- Creo que hubiera sido interesante que mi personaje cállese a los pies del de Emma. Pero este tenía demasiado arraigado sus enseñanzas y prejuicios. Dudo que hubiera sido capaz de dejarlos de lado.

Tom quería acabar con esto tan pronto como Emma. La conocía y era totalmente conciente de los nervios que estaban haciendo mella de su compañera. Y evaluando la situación, él tampoco estaba a salvo.

- Coincido con mi compañero. No tengo más que agregar.

Y Emma dudaba que hubiera dicho algo en realidad. Sus respuestas no habían sido más que puras evasivas.

- Por último, y con esto quiero concluir con la entrevista.- sonrió de nuevo aquella mujer mientras no paraba de tomar nota con su grabadora y su libreta.- Hace unas pocas semanas, la señorita aquí hizo cierta confesión…

Esta vez la aludida dejó se escuchar y no pudo controlar el sonrojo y el pánico que tiñó sus facciones. ¿De verdad iba a preguntarle por aquello? Esta vez, la faceta de tranquilidad en ambos se vio totalmente desencajada.

- … de que habías deseado besar a Tom cuando tenías doce años.-

Emma balbuceó de nuevo al responder. Ni siquiera había escuchado el resto de la pregunta. Mierda, tenía que decir algo. Estaba segura que ahora eran dos y no solo aquella periodista los que estaban atenta a sus siguientes palabras.

- Ya sabes como son las niñas a esa edad…- apresó sus propias manos para infundarse confianza.- Caen fácilmente ante cualquiera y, se dejan enamorar por elementos superficiales. Con Tom ahora nos reímos de esto.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Tom? ¿Hubieras disfrutado besar a Emma?

¡Bien, aquella mujer no tenía escrúpulos! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante pregunta y comprometerlo a tales circunstancias?! No era un secreto para el mundo que él llevaba años enamorado de Jade…

- Te daría una respuesta… pero… eso no ha sucedido. Y, de haber sido porque la historia lo exigiere… no hubiera puesto reparos en hacerlo.

Y allí estaba. Otra respuesta inteligente por parte de él, que no solo dejaba conforme a la prensa sino que además no daba pie a que lo embaucaran con otras preguntas.

Ridícula, Emma se sentía ridícula y también herida. Una vez más el se encargaba de marcar los límites y dejar en claro que aquello no había sido más que un leve desliz por parte de ambos. Algo sin importancia, y que no tenía por qué repercutir en el presente. Errores pasados, olvidados y enterrados.

_***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***_

Ni siquiera esperó dos segundos a que le dieran la orden de marcharse. Ni bien la mujer dio por terminada la entrevista, Emma se puso de pie y tras un pequeño saludo salió corriendo de la maldita habitación. Ya de frente al espejo del baño intentó calmarse, y aunque deseó poder arruinarse el maquillaje para mojar su cara, se tuvo que conformar con apretar sus manos y maldecir de todas las maneras posibles a su debilidad por Tom y su suerte. Pidió permiso para escaparse al pequeño jardín fuera del centro donde habían dado la conferencia, lejos de los ojos de todos.

_***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***_

Ya en el hotel, en su habitación, solo Dan estaba con ella, quien atento escuchó a la castaña desahogarse y despotricar una y otra vez contra si misma, la reportera y Tom.

- Ni bien salga esa entrevista, quedará tan claro que aún no he superado…

- Emma, es pura cavilación tuya. Crees haberte expuesto, pero no tienes idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer. Capaz que ni se ha dado cuenta.

- Oh, créeme que pudo haberlo echo.- Tom acaba de anunciar su entrada _Esa maldita voz…. No ahora. No ahora._

- Qué ¿No te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar?

- Llevo buscando a Emma al menos una hora. Y cuando me dijeron que estaba contigo Dan, me tomé la libertad de no hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No hay necesidad de que quieras golpear mi cara aún Dan. Estoy aquí para hablar.

- No me mal entiendas Tom. Este último tiempo, me has dando suficientes razones para hacerlo…

- Lo sé.- le interrumpió y sonrió con cierta diversión que desencajaba totalmente con la tensión del ambiente.-

- Entonces… - Admito y acepto parte de mi culpa.- dijo esta vez serio.

Ambos chicos asintieron y fijaron su atención en la tercera que repentinamente pretendía hacer oídos sordos a la presencia de los dos.

- Necesito… - pidió el rubio.- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

Daniel tomó la mano de Emma, logrando que esta temblase y que Tom sintiera cierto recelo. Le protegía demasiado, tanto que no dudaba de que fuera su amigo quien hubiera desarrollado otro tipo de sentimientos hacia la castaña.

- Emma…- susurró este.-

- Espérame fuera.

El castaño asintió y dio paso a su compañero. Realmente deseaba que aquella conversación diera por zanjado ese tema. Ya había visto suficiente como para aguantar un tiempo más con el mal ánimo de su amiga, la indiferencia aparente de Tom, y la tensión que se había apoderado del grupo cuando los dos susodichos estaban presentes.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró, Tom llamó la atención de la muchacha que ahora le daba la espalda.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Incómoda.

Esperó a que dijera algo más pero evidentemente Emma no tenía intenciones de agregar nada. Solo se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el inmenso sillón blanco para dejarse caer, y dedicar apenas una mirada de soslayo al muchacho.

Este hizo amague de sentarse pero no sin antes pedirle permiso, a lo que ella solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. ¿Para qué se molestaba si al final él siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le venía en gana?

- Realmente tenía esperanzas de que pudieras verme a la cara sin sentirte intimidada o humillada, pero me equivoqué.- suspiró Tom cansinamente.

- Si eso te hace sentir culpable estoy feliz de ello.- respondió Emma con recelo.

Él no ocultó la gracia que le causó su respuesta.

- No soy un niñato insensible. Que sepa disimularlo mejor que tú es otra cosa.

- ¿Y bien? – suspiró ella.

- ¿Y bien qué? - ¿Ha que has venido? Dijiste que querías hablar pero, no veo que esta conversación vaya a nada que no sepamos.

- En realidad no tengo nada.

Emma se abrazó a sus rodillas y dejó escapar un gemido impregnado de furia.

- ¿Vienes a pasar el tiempo? No estoy de humor para verte.

- Nunca pareces estarlo.

- Y no podrías esperar otra cosa después de lo que pasó.

- Creí que no había significado nada para ti. Ella se echó a reír sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Qué, no es evidente?

- Estás molesta, eso explica todo.

- Y dolida, por si no lo habías notado.

- Eso también lo sé.

- ¿Y entonces, qué? – Preguntó exasperada.- Lo que pase o no conmigo no tiene importancia.

Esta vez fue él el que perdió su deje de humor.

- Creí que me conocías, Emma. Si me importa lo que pase o no contigo. Por eso intento arreglar las cosas, aunque no tenga idea de cómo hacerlo.

- No quiero ser una carga que lleves de por vida.- soltó con ironía.- Ni tampoco necesito que me tengas lástima.

- Llámalo como quieras, pero esta lejos de ser eso. Emma se revolvió incómoda y le miró molesta de nuevo.

Sus respuestas poco claras y concisas no ayudaban mucho. Su nivel de tolerancia se resumía a cero cuando él venía con semejante actitud.

- Ahora que Jade se ha ido ¿no encuentras nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?

- No metas a Jade en esto.

- ¿No deberías estar llamándole para decirle lo mucho que la extrañas? Es una verdadera lástima que no puedas tomar el próximo avión a Londres para estar con ella. –

Tom cerró los ojos e inspiró aire, para calmarse y no mandarla a la mierda.

- No evadas las cosas Emma. Te conozco y sé lo que pretendes. Solo buscas desviar la conversación.

- Al contrario. Solo quiero que recuerdes a tu novia y te des cuenta que estas en la habitación de la chica a la que besaste a sus espaldas.- su voz destilaba rencor, amargura.-

- Oh, créeme que lo recuerdo cada minuto del día.

Por un momento ambos se vieron confundidos por lo que él mismo había dicho. Sus palabras llevaban impronta de ambigüedad.

_**¿Él pensaba en ella todo el día?** Imposible, ese ella no es otra que Jade _- se dijo a sí misma al darse cuenta del punto al que sus pensamientos pretendían llegar.

Tom se aferró al mueble más cercano y apretó con fuerza sus manos. Estaba a punto de maldecirla cuando se dio cuenta que _el recuerdo_ que le atormentaba a cada hora del día no era mas que el beso que había compartido con Emma. Jade, bueno, cada día la sentía más lejos. Como si el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con ella no fuera suyo. Aquellos sentimientos de amor que juraba profesaba eran totalmente ajenos a él. Temeroso de que Emma leyera esa duda en sus ojos, compuso una mueca de diversión y soltó solo para fastidiarla y ganar tiempo en recuperarse.

- ¿Y que te importa a ti lo que deje o no de hacer por ella?

Emma quería golpearlo hasta que dejara de hacerlo. Se atrevía a sonreír el muy engreído. Siempre salía victorioso no importaba cuales fueran sus cuestionamientos. Maldito fuera..

- Si estuviera en su lugar no estaría tranquila de saber que mi novio se encuentra en estos momentos a solas con…

- Ella no sabe nada.

- Mas eso no te da derecho a ser un cretino...

- Llevamos minutos dentro de estas cuatro paredes y no te he puesto un dedo encima.- se defendió.

- ¡De todos modos no es lo correcto! Jade no querría…

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de nombrarla?!

- ¡Si te puede la culpa es tu problema, idiota!

- Es mí problema…- señaló furioso, desprovisto de su usual calma.- ¡Tú lo has dicho!

- Desde aquel maldito momento en nos besamos pasé a ser parte del problema también Tom.

Tenía que admitir que esta vez ella llevaba razón. Se maldecía a sí mismo una y mil veces por ser la causa, el culpable. No supo que responder o agregar, que fuera inteligente y tuviera sentido. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo sentía que la situación le estaba ganando y que no era solo Emma quién se veía apresada en algo que parecía no tener fin. _**¿Quién era el que no podía superarlo ahora? Le recordó su conciencia a esa parte de sí mismo que muchas veces se había regodeado ante el todo porque supuestamente tenía todo bajo control**. _

- ¡Menudo problema eres! Estás complicando absolutamente todo. Yo intento, pero tú no cooperas.

- ¿Intentas? ¡¿Qué supone que has hecho hasta ahora además de ignorarme o echarme en cara que sigo prendada a lo que pasó?!

- Al menos no me echo a llorar cada vez que…

Emma se puso de pie decidida a golpearlo, pero el detuvo su mano antes de que tuviera oportunidad de rozar su mejilla si quiera.

- Lo mío fue un impulso. Fuiste tú la que se dejó llevar por sentimientos ridículos arrastrados desde su niñez.

Sus palabras dieron duro. La dignidad de ella no pudo verse mas pisoteada.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! Llévate tus malditos impulsos por donde viniste. ¡Esta vez te has pasado Tom! Olvida que esto vuelva a ser como antes, porque acabas de echar todo por la borda.

Ella se removió con fuerza para que la soltara y pensó llamar a Daniel para que le echara a patadas si era necesario. Sin esperar a iniciar otra discusión con su otro compañero de reparto abandonó furioso la habitación de un solo portazo.

**_Continuará…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola, si! Reportándose puntualmente y como prometió, acá actualizando. Aclaro que puede que encuentren un poco cortito el capítulo pero les juro que no podía alargarlo más porque si no, se me iban a agotar los caracteres xD! Disfruto tantos sus RR! Y tengo buenas nuevas, Ediithe Lennon DeLarge del grupo en facebook "Dramiones, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas" me pasó material que será de suma utilidad para continuar la fic :D! De hecho, hará que sea más real y cuente con hechos basados en las vivencias de nuestros queridos personajes! Quiero darle un abrazo inmenso y agradecimiento a ella dedicándole el capítulo.  
**

**Bueno, no las entretengo más jajaja Tuve suerte si algunas no pasaron directamente al capítulo. Sigo contestando RR, sonriendo por supuesto cada vez que veo una nueva notificación, y que además, parece que vengo haciendo las cosas medianamente bien. Sepan que amo la personalidad de Emma, e intento con todas mis fuerzas imaginar y pintar las situaciones como si fueran de lo más reales posibles.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS RR DE SALESIA y Dany RC que no puedo responder sus RR directamente porq no me sale que tengan cuenta en . ¡Gracias tmb a las lectoras anónimas y las que firman siempre!**

**Ahora sí. Finalmente, aquí está sras y sres :) ¡El Capítulo!**

**Capítulo 7:**

Una semana pasó desde aquel encuentro que le dio un notable giro a la historia. Esta vez no había ningún Tom inmutable e indiferente a la presencia de la castaña. Ahora que finalmente Emma le aplicaba la ley del hielo, mirarla aunque sea un segundo despertaba sus nervios y le dejaba casi sin aire. El problema era ella en sí, que se las había apañado de un modo envidiable para no cruzar una palabra o mirada con él.

Nunca podía encontrarla a sola. Siempre estaba acompañada de Daniel, alguno de los gemelos o cualquier otro de sus amigos. Esto, frustraba todos sus planes de querer disculparse. Había sido impulsivo para variar al encerarla como lo hizo la última vez. Desbordado por la situación de que una gran parte de sí mismo quisiera largar todo por la borda para poder estar con ella, le traía loco desde entonces. Esta totalmente seguro de que por eso se había cabreado con Emma y a modo de defensa le había tratado como lo haría un imbécil, insensible y orgullo.

Era ya frecuente para él, encontrarse a si mismo dedicando entera atención a todos sus movimientos. Un cosquilleo invadía cuerpo cuando tenía cualquier tipo de contacto con ella. Las veces que había tenido que alejarse y colocarse junto a Rupert para evitar que sus manos se aferraran a la cintura o a la espalda sensualmente descubierta por los vestidos que ella solía tenía que vestir en rodas de prensa, fiestas de promoción y demás.

Estaba furioso por momentos, hipnotizado por otros. Esta vez era Emma quién había decidido ignorarle y alejarse. Vivía y respiraba preferentemente casi el mismo aire que Daniel, del cual casi nunca se despegaba. Volvía a sonreír, y las pocas veces en la que tuvo oportunidad de escrutarla, pudo percibir el odio tatuado por debajo de ese iris castaño y el brillo de sus pupilas que destilaba ira.

- Realmente esta haciendo un excelente trabajo.- se burló Rupert.

- Deja de apremiarle.

Llevaban al menos dos horas encerrados en el hall de su habitación, jugando videogames y bebiendo un par de cervezas.

- Lo tienes bien merecido. ¿Qué clase de idiotez tienes en la cabeza para cagarla así?

Se llevó una mano a su frente, intentado acallar su mente. La jaqueca que causaba escuchar los reproches del pelirrojo le estaba matando…

- Yo no hice nada para conquistarla. Ella se enamoró solita.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién se metió a su habitación.

- No se en qué mierda estaba pensando.

- En Jade, seguro que no.- se burló el Rupert y esta vez quiso asesinar a su amigo. Aquello era un comentario de muy mal gusto,- Lo siento, pero, de verdad, si tanto le quisieras como has creído todo este tiempo no habrías sentido ni el más mínimo deseo de besar a Emma.

Realmente detestaba cuando él no llevaba razón. Era orgulloso, lo admitía. Admiró desde siempre su auto control. Sin embargo esta vez, estaba metido en un gran lío. Todo por errar, todo por no detenerse a pensar dos veces antes de hablar.

- Aunque, tengo que admitir que no esta nada mal. Quiero decir, es considerada una de las actrices más hermosas del mundo del cine.

Soltó el aire que había contenido de pura rabia.

- ¿Le has echado el ojo, no? – Tom hubiera querido que su comentario sonara a burla, pero estuvo lo más cerca al recelo.

- De nuevo…- Rupert le lanzó un cojín.- no he sido yo el que la ha besado.

- ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi conciencia? – estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.-

- Voy a torturarte hasta que te des cuenta de lo obvio.

- ¿Lo obvio?

- Es simple Tom. Si hiciste lo que hiciste es porque a mayor o a menor medida te gusta Emma. Y no, no me vengas eso de que querías defender tu orgullo. – le detuvo al ver que él abría la boca para protestar.- porque los dos sabemos que no es así.

- ¿Y Jade? ¿Así de simple? ¿Estos años a su lado no significaron absolutamente nada para mí?

Esas preguntas sin respuestas llevaba casi meses mortificándola.

- Yo no puedo responder a lo que solamente tú puedes.

- Lo sé.- se llevó las manos su cabeza cansado. Rupert abrió otra cerveza y preguntó tras un breve silencio.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas con ella?

- Hablamos cada noche. Parece no sospechar nada. Pero yo… me siento diferente. Estoy seguro que la culpa me esta matando y hace que me actúe cada vez más y más distante.

- Yo que tú me pondría a pensar que es lo que quiero. Porque si sigues así terminarás dañando a ambas. Dudo que puedas mantener el "secreto para siempre".

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Emma estaba que echaba humo. Se recordaba a sí misma que la mujer de colores llamativos en el pelo, encargada de vestirle, nada tenía ver que con el causante de su mal humor. Mordía sus labios a tal punto que creyó que iba a lastimarse, pero es que… No podía salir corriendo del vestidor y airear su mente porque en una hora y media la esperaban en la alfombra roja. Estaba en New York junto a todo el elenco. _Promoción Internacional ¿recuerdas?_ Emma se intentaba hilar un discurso cordial, el que daría una vez estuviera en el escenario preparado para fotos y un par de preguntas. Pero su cerebro esta reacio a colaborar. Demasiado abocado a usar todos su esfuerzo en maldecir, recordar y volver a maldecir a Tom Felton y su gran atrevimiento.

_No hacía menos de dos horas habían cenado y dejado el comedor para dormir. Mañana sería un día largo. Y aunque muchas veces el maquillaje hiciera magia, la nota de cansancio y fatiga en sus ojos castaños ojos no se podría ocultar tan fácilmente. Emma se había puesto cómoda: leía un libro que solía acompañarla en los viajes durante el vuelo o el tiempo de espera en los aeropuertos._ _Apenas si llevaba veinte minutos de lectura interrumpida cuando llamaron a su puerta. En su mente se reprodujo la sensación de deja vú. Un muy conocido recuerdo que le exasperaba y le hería a partes iguales. ¿De todas las personas que le buscaran a esta hora tenía que ser? No podía ser tan perseguida, no tenía motivos para alentar semejante… _

_- Tienes que estar de broma…- _

_Verdaderamente casi se va de bruces al suelo al verle allí parado._

_- Buenas noches a ti también.- dijo Tom con aire ofendido._

_Consideró la opción casi tentadora de cerrar la puerta en sus narices, llamar a seguridad para que lo sacase de allí… Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero… ¿Qué no había sido claro con el mensaje la última vez? No se merecía su atención después de despotricar contra ella y burlarse sin reparos._

_- ¿Haz visto la hora? Podría estar durmiendo.- soltó finalmente._

_- Pero no lo estás._

_- Que observador._

_Tom acomodó los pliegues de su remera gris y luego instó a Emma con poca cordialidad._

_- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o vamos a tener una conversación en el pasillo a los ojos de cualquiera que se pasee por aquí?_

_- Solo dime que buscas. ¿Se acabó tu shampoo, necesitas que te repongan el papel? Tan solo llama al servicio y ya._

_Tom se echó a reír y eso alimentó el mar humor de ella. No quería verle porque no era sano. Nunca lo era. Al menos desde que decidieron guardar distancia luego de su tormentosa relación. Y es que él disfrutar el efecto que provocaba en ella. ¿No leía acaso lo incómodo que el resultaba compartir la misma habitación, y peor aun cuando la presencia de Jade andaba cernida sobre la sobre él? _

_- Emma, por favor… ¿prefieres si no mi habitación?_

_- ¡Qué demonios Tom! – chilló._

_Él rodó los ojos y luego le miró suplicante. _

_- Necesito que hablemos. Necesito…_

_- No puedo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Emma dejó escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones y se abrazó a sí misma. No podía dar más vueltas si quería que él se marchara y le dejase en paz._

_- No insistas. Sabes el por qué. Hay diez mil razones por la que no podemos estar los dos solos y mucho menos en un cuarto tan íntimo como la habitación de un hotel…- se sonrojó a pesar de luchar consigo misma para no hacerlo.-_

_Sentía que estaba hablando de más a causa de los nervios. Expresaba sus razones ondeando en detalles datos que no eran necesarios. Que cualquiera con tres dedos de frente podría comprenderlos. Pero Tom no colabora. Seguía allí sin inmutarse._

_- Mira, se que la otra vez… No fue mi intención… De verdad, quiero hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos. ¿Se te olvida acaso que…_

_- Te odio._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Él le había escuchado claramente, pero solo atinó a decir eso al verse sorprendido con sus palabras._

_Emma le miró con gran incredulidad a Tom. Este ahora le contemplaba con enfado y… ¡¿A qué demonios venía eso?!_

_- No tienes derecho… no me mires así._

_- Bien, si vamos a ser francos...- adoptó una pose altiva.- Entonces, escucha… Yo no te odio…_

_- Me da igual.- se encogió Emma de hombros._

_Estaba cansada, quería dormir. Sus ánimos no soportarían un encontronazo con él sin causarle migraña._

_- Mientes tan mal Emma…_

_Suficiente. No pensaba aguantar un minuto más. Nada había cambiado desde que le conocía. Siempre era lo mismo. Le encaraba para luego dar vueltas con sus peroratas, hacerle enfadar y finalmente dejarla furiosa con sus palabras en la boca._

_Emma se dio media vuelta e se apresuró a tomar el picaporte para cerrar la puerta pero, ella jamás habría contado con que él se atrevería a detenerla._ _Fue demasiado rápido como para que ella alcanzase a reaccionar. _

_Tom simplemente hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo, desde que la vio enfundada en ese vestido de color negro de encaje aquella noche. Ahora todavía vistiendo ese deportivo la encontraba incluso mil veces más hermosa de lo que era._

_Empujó un poco hasta lograr que ella se tambalease para luego apresarla y besar su boca en poco tiempo que el desconcierto de ella permitió antes de separarle de un golpe._ _Escasos segundos que le tomó alcanzar aquel beso._

_ Maldita fuera por tener esos labios tan pequeños y adictivos para él. _ _¿Por qué siempre que besaba a Jade terminaba comparándolos con los pocos que había recibido de Emma? Y es que la diferencia de emociones y sensaciones eran abismales. _

_Con ella su cuerpo se despertaba y sus instintos espabilaban con entero deseo de cernirse a ella y tenerle consigo hasta saciarse. Su piel rozando la de ella era un lujo de sensaciones sumado al excitante escalofrío que recorría su columna cuando le tenía tan cerca. Su corazón latía con más apremio que nunca, pero aún más, cuando se encontraba esa condición. Con sus labios sobre los de Emma, con sus manos apresando su cintura y sus cortos cabellos castaños…_

_Un buen derechazo por la izquierda le despertó de su ensoñación._

_- ¡Idiota, Imbécil, que pretendes…!_

_Dejó de escucharla porque simplemente se sentía satisfecho. No del todo, para ser francos. Pero al menos había calmado a gran parte de sí mismo besando y acariciando a aquella muchacha que tanto mal le traía._

_Entre los improperios furiosos de la castaña, Tom se escabulló como un crío a su habitación de lo más tranquilo, feliz. Con una sonrisa que llevó la furia de Emma a niveles inimaginables. _

_El eco del portazo que ella propinó se esparció por todo el pasillo silencioso de aquella planta. Solo algunos se despertaron con el estrepitoso sonido, sin tener la más pálida idea de lo que acaba de suceder a unas escasas puertas de sus habitaciones._

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos/as! Reportándose para actualizar. Hoy se viene un capítulo interesante porque, uno de los momentos más esperados está por suceder. **

**Muchas me plantearon que Tom y sus procederes están dejando mucho que desear. Idiota, manipulador... son entre otros los adjetivos con los que lo han calificado y en parte si. Concedo eso de que, quizá lo he pintando con un actuar muy inmaduro, pero les juro que tiene sentido para mí. Se que no lo conozco a él en persona, pero trato de ponerme en su situación y pensar como lo haría un hombre y bueno... bien sabemos todas por experiencia que a veces ellos actúan evadiendo los problemas que ellos mismos crean y nada.. Pido disculpas si a alguna no le ha gustado pero juro que si siguen leyendo encontrarán sentido a la historia y verán que a todos les toca madurar y hacerse cargo de las cosas.**

**De nuevo insisto que, no sé xD, mi cabeza lo pinta de esta manera y yo solo lo escribo. Por supuesto que hay que ser coherente y en base a eso, planteo las cosas. **

**De nuevo millones de gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leerme, agregan esta fic a sus favoritos y dejan sus RR con sus opiniones. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida. **

**Gracias de verdad, y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización que calculo será este martes ni bien llegue de la Universidad. ¡Abrazo y buen comienzo de semanas para todas!**

**Capítulo 8:**

Emma se paseaba por la alfombra roja, intentando no dar contra el suelo. Aquel vestido era precioso, pero el faldón dorado en caídas a distintos niveles era un poco complicado de manejar.

Se las apañaba bastante bien, incluso considerando el poco humor que guardaba para sonreír ante las cámaras. Flashes por doquier, autógrafos, cortas entrevistas con los Medios de todo el mundo la ayudaban a despertar de sus cavilaciones.

Bajando las escaleras hacia el hall principal del salón de eventos, había dado de frente con Jade, enfundada en un bonito vestido rojo que sin duda alguna le favorecía. Emma había echo acopio de toda sus fuerzas para no turbarse frente a la chica, ignorante a lo que sucedía entre ella y Tom. Un par de cámaras habían captado aquel saludo cordial e incluso Emma tuvo la horrenda sensación que demasiadas miradas atentas le escrutaban.

Lo cierto es que, no debía sorprenderle la presencia de Jade pero, como no le había visto en el abordaje con el resto del elenco… Y Tom no hubiera sido tan descarado de besarla anoche estando ella a un par de habitaciones. Seguramente habría llegado justo para la premiere…

Sin embargo, entre tanto había algo que ella no lograba entender. Durante el tiempo que posaron para las fotos, Tom había aferrado una de sus manos a su cintura, constantemente, a la vez que Daniel tenía la suya en su hombro. Brindándole apoyo quizá, porque por momentos Emma olvidaba sonreír y un deje de enfado se asomaba por su rostro.

La situación era incomoda, opinaba Rupert. Quien por mera suerte a veces terminaba al lado de ambos y percibía la clara tensión en aquel trío. No iba a negar la sorpresa que se llevó cuando Tom no se despegó de Emma en el tiempo que los flashes iban y venían. ¿Qué no estaba Jade a un par de metros, observándole? ¿Tendría pensado hablar las cosas con ella luego? Tenía sus dudas, y escapaba a su entendimiento el comportamiento de su amigo. Claro estaba que quería a Emma para él, y que Daniel no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Bien protector solía mostrarse con ella como intentaba ser él desde el otro lado, espabilando a Tom.

¿Y que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él en esos momentos? Era difícil de explicar, incluso para él mismo. Hasta casi entrada la madrugaba Tom desconocía que Jade iba a estar allí. Y no, aquel echo no le agradó para nada. Saber que ambas estarían de nuevo frente a frente era torturante para su conciencia. Porque a pesar de todo, quería simplemente olvidar por un rato aquel echo obvio de que era su novia y quedarse junto a Emma.

Le urgía la imperante necesidad de aclarar las cosas con ambas. Y no ignoraba las repercusiones que conllevaría soltar la bomba. El detonante serían sus acciones irresponsables, impulsivas y descuidadas. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo tan abiertamente cuando un pasado no tal olvidado se cernía sobre él y Emma?

_Tenía sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos y sabía que un par de años le separaban de aquella muchachita pero no podía evitar sonrojarse o actuar como un niño prekinder enamorado cuando le tenía cerca._ _Ella vestía un bonito vestido color crema esa noche, con esos rizos naturales y aquel maquillaje sutil Él simplemente la encontraba despampanante. _

_- ¡Las cámaras están por todos lados! – le había gritado Emma al oído ante la música que apenas dejaba escuchar algo más._

_- ¡Quiero un par de fotos contigo! – había sido su respuesta._

_Bajo la luz del de un par de reflectores le había visto sonrojarse, soltar su típica risa nerviosa… Había sido él quien había dejado su copa a un lado y le habría medio abrazado cuando un fotógrafo se ofreció a captarles._

_- Bonito derechazo el de la señorita. ¿Dolió?_

_- Bueno… se suponía que debía era un golpe fingido de película pero ella lo hizo ver demasiado real. Se sintió de verdad. _

_- ¡No digas eso, todavía me siento mal por ello!_

_Y sin miedo, ante los ojos del entrevistador Emma le había abrazado y regalado un beso casto en su mejilla a la vez que él volvía a tomarle de la cintura y abrazarla para un par de fotos más._

Tom suspiró añorando viejos tiempos. Quererla habría sido tan fácil y natural…

_Estaban tomando un descanso antes de seguir con el rodaje de la escena del Baile. Habían bromeado con que Hermione se pasaría al lado oscuro al aceptar la mano de Draco._

_- Y ahora, ofreceré mi mano a Granger.- sonreía él tras inclinarse en una reverencia hacia ella._

_- La tomaré y me pasaré al lado oscuro sin dudas.- sin dudas había continuado el juego._

_Después vino el momento en que le vio practicar sus pasos con el muchacho búlgaro que interpretaría a Krum._

_- Un hombre con suerte, un hombre con suerte…- había dicho él con una no tan fingida sonrisa de frustración._

_El tras de cámara había captado el momento exacto en que Tom le celaba. Celos, celos era lo que sentía en aquel momento en que alguien más tenía el derecho y la oportunidad de tocarla. _

Pero de algún modo extraño y con discusiones de por medio, aquí estaba, sosteniendo la mano de Jade, caminando por las escaleras hacia su habitación lejos del ojo de las cámaras. Ya tenía que dejar de fingir sonrisas. Podía mostrar abiertamente el ánimo que lo atenazaba.

- Tom, con esa cara que llevas voy a pensar que no tenías ni las mínimas ganas de verme.- se había quejado Jade sin perder su tono conciliador.

- No eso, Jade.- ni había levantado la vista de su almohada para no mirarle.

- Estoy un poco cansado pero eso no significa que no te haya extrañado. Era una verdad y una mentira a partes iguales.

- Te encuentro diferente.- había dicho ella.

Pudo sentir que se recostaba a su lado e intentaba acariciarle el pelo. Nada en el se inmutó como solía hacerlo antes, durante aquel tiempo que ahora encontraba tan lejano: los días en los que creyó enamorarse de ella tras el rodaje.

- Bueno, me ha crecido el pelo desde la última vez que me viste.

Ella rió o fingió muy bien que el estúpido de su comentario la causara gracia. Ya se encontraba nervioso y como era usual, su sentido del humor intentaba apaciguarle o llenarle de falsa calma.

Jade solo esperó a que él dijera algo más. Continuó acariciándole esperando a que se explicara.

- Quería esperar a verte para poder hablarlo.- dijo al fin.

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Un hueco se abrió en su estómago cuando se medio incorporó para verle a los ojos. Se sintió un poco mareado, temeroso y confundido. ¿Cómo confesar algo de lo que se avergonzaba y no se arrepentía a parte iguales? Tenía por su cabeza dando vueltas la paranoia de que Jade intuía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Estaba tan relajada, le miraba a través de esos verdes impregnados de calma absoluta… Bien conocido el refrán que dice que "la calma antecede a la tormenta."

- Tom…- le instó ella a que hablara.

- Emma… he besado a Emma… dos veces.-

Se sintió un completo cobarde al rehuir el rostro de Jade ni bien pronunció aquellas palabras. Pero bueno, debía darse un poco de crédito a sí mismo por reconocer en esos momentos lo que era. Y mierda, el silencio que sucedió a su confesión le sentó peor. Apretaba ambas manos con fuerza, y esperaba paciente a que ella contra atacara. Porque enseguida debería dar explicaciones, pedir perdón y ser franco al reconocer que tenía sentimientos fuertes por Emma.

Jade había dejado de ocupar sus pensamientos desde hacía bastante tiempo.

_***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* **_

Libre de maquillaje, con ropa cómoda, Emma descansaba sobre el sillón de su habitación. El gemelo James, Rupert y Daniel estaban con ella. Conversaban trivialidades y alguno de sus planes y proyectos para cuando dieran el punto final a la promoción de Harry Potter.

- Me verán cantar.- Rupert anunció con una sonrisa divertida.-

- ¿Tú, cantando? Que demonios, la palabra cantar y Rupert no pueden encajar en una oración.-

Emma soltó una sonora carcajada junto al resto ante la cara de desconcierto del pelirrojo que explicó entre risas el proyecto.

- ¿Es cierto que planeas ir a Broadway, Dan? – preguntó ella.

Este sonrió y tras, un breve in pass contestó.

- Ya saben, siempre me gustó actuar en el teatro y participar en obras clásicas y otros tantos.

- ¿Tendremos asientos de primera fila, verdad?

- Mas les vale estar ahí para apoyarme así tengan que sentarse en el piso.

De nuevo siguieron bromeando hasta que de pronto el celular de Emma y la puerta parecieron sincronizarse para sonar al tiempo. Ella estuvo a punto de contestar la llamada al segundo que James habría la puerta para encontrar a ni más ni menos que Jade… de pie, sería, preguntando por Emma.

Todos guardaron silencio y repartieron sus miradas entre las protagonistas de aquella escena un tanto bizarra. Era de conocimiento público que el trato entre Jade y Emma era casi nulo. La única cosa que ambas podrían tener el común sería Tom. Y vaya que no dejaba de ser una sorpresa que la chica estuviera allí, con su actitud altiva, algo demandante, esperando para hablar con ella… a solas.

- ¿Qué carajo…? – había susurrado Daniel apenas.- ¿Emma… qué?

- Adelante… Jade.- pronunció Emma evidenciando estar completamente incómoda de verle allí.-

- Lamento interrumpir…- explicó.- Pero, en verdad necesito hablar contigo.

A pesar de que parecía mostrarse cordial no podía evitar verse ansiosa, con prisa. Evidentemente "algo" había pasado y era lo suficientemente importante como para que se tomase las molestias de buscarle personalmente.

Todos esperaron a que dijese algo pero ella solo pudo asentir y darles a entender con un leve vistazo que quería que les dejarán sola. Emma podía adivinar a ciencia cierta lo que traía echa un manojo de nervios a Jade. Tom había sido de lo menos discreto hoy con su cercanía. Y para alguien que conocía el pasado que atañía a ellos dos, no habría dudas de que hubiese señales, motivos para preocuparse, para exigir explicaciones.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban dejar antes de hablarlo? – le increpó Jade ni bien estuvo segura que les dejaban completamente solas.

- Antes que nada, quiero que me escuches Jade. Si no dije una palabra antes es porque nunca tuve intenciones de entrometerme en tu relación con Tom…

- No me he tragado tu mímica todos estos años, Emma.- explicó cansinamente esta.- Hasta hace unos meses no me importaba lo que sintieras por él porque estaba segura de que le eras completamente indiferente. Me fui confiada a Londres, y bonita noticia con la que me encuentro.- soltó con duro sarcasmo.

Cualquiera hubiera esperado que discutieran en voz alta, que tal vez comenzaran a arrojarse cualquier cosa que tuvieran a mano pero lo cierto que ambas eran chicas maduras. El enfado era palpable en ambas, pero se obligaban a mantener calma.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Tom?- preguntó Emma paseándose por la habitación para calmar sus nervios.-

- Lo suficiente para saber que, tú también le correspondes.

Esta vez llevó ambas manos a su cabeza un poco abrumada.

- No voy a mentirte Jade, la primera vez si le respondí. Pero...

- La segunda le diste un buen golpe.- sonrió sin ánimos.-

- Si.

Por la manera en que le miraba Emma, dudaba de que le creyese. Observaba cada uno de sus gestos, prestaba atención a que no fallase su voz.

Por unos segundos, un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación y parecía reacio a desaparecer. Solo el valor de Emma para disculparse terminó con ello.

- Si realmente lo quieres, si realmente lo sientes, le evitarías lo menos posible.- remarcó Jade esta vez.-

- ¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho?- se quejó Emma.

- De veras lo intentas pero fracasas en el intento. Pudo ver a millas que le quieres.

- ¡Mis sentimientos no importan aquí, Jade! – se abrazó a si misma para contenerse al verse descubierta.- Es en Tom en quien tienes que centrarte.

La voz de ella fue clara, marcada y exaltante.

- Hemos decidido darnos un tiempo. Es mucho lo que llevamos juntos y, que ahora, una estúpida respuesta tuya venga a desequilibrarlo todo…

- Lo dices como si yo disfrutara todo esto…

Emma podía ver como Jade trataba de contenerse, porque era de esperar que estuviera dolida, molesta con ella. Odiarle en parte se justificaba, pero no era justo que pretendiera dejarla como la única culpable.

- Es que, ¿vas a negar que no correrías a los brazos de Tom ni bien yo estuviera fuera del camino?

- Yo no… yo… creas o no te guardo respeto.-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con él, Emma?

- ¿Qué sentido tiene que responda a eso?

- Quiero saber exactamente con qué estoy compitiendo. Es posible que Tom te haya… besado… por mero capricho. No seamos ignorantes… ¿por qué iba a dejarse llevar así como así?

- Yo no entiendo a Tom, y si vamos al caso, tú pasas más tiempo con él como para saberlo.- apuntó.- Ya te he pedido disculpas. ¿Qué más quieres?

- Aprende a contenerte y deja que él decida solo que es lo que quiere.

Le molestó la imprenta de orden que llevaban sus palabras.

- No me digas que hacer, Jade.

Emma sintió una punzada en el costado derecho de su cabeza. Estaba empezando a tener jaqueca.

- Tuviste tu oportunidad con él. Ahora…

- Despreocúpate Jade.- le calló. Su voz se estaba tornando insoportable.-

- No. No lo haré.- sonrió con apremio ella.- No al menos hasta que tenga razones suficientes para saber que no tengo oportunidad con Tom.

Sin decir más, Jade se puso de pie, se despidió de ella con un _"buena suerte"_ que ella no se tragó y cerró la puerta con poca delicadeza. Emma ya tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No quería analizar nada de lo que acaba de pasar. Ya no estaba de ánimos para sacar conclusiones o decidir que era lo que iba ha hacer ahora que las piezas del tablero acaban de cambiar.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Buenas noches o al menos acá en Argentina lo es! :) Acá vengo a actualizar. **

**Quiero tomar la palabra y contarles algunas cositas interesantes de lo que muchas escribieron en los reviews :).**

** Finalmente la confesión jajaja. Hasta que le llegó la hora a Tom ¿no? Y Jade, todas esperábamos que saliera echando humo hasta Emma para increparla y entonces se produjera el derramamiento de sangre... Ok, no sé si tan así, pero, entiendan que quise plantear el "enfrentamiento" entre ambas desde una posición más madura porque, debería ser un caso muy particular y que rebalsase el vaso y llegáramos a los insultos y golpes (?). Espero no haber decepcionado a las que esperaban más acción. **

** Luego, otras me contaron sus teorías respecto a como procederá nuestra querida Emma, y dejenmé decirles que, no será el típico cliché: Histeria, venganza, aprovechamientos... Encaré su actitud de un modo más realista, maduro. Recuerden que ella acá tiene veintitantos y ya no es una niña. Por ende, no podemos pretender que actúe como una niñá caprichosa.**

**Respecto a Tom, bueno, creo que lo vengo haciendo bastante bien ¿no?. En este capítulo podrán ver que el chico está tan confundido e indeciso. Ya sabe que sus impulsos no le llevaron por buen camino así que, se la pensará cinco veces antes de hacer algo, sea con Emma o con Jade. **

**Otra novedad, tendremos la aparición de un actor especial que, consta dentro de mi lista de favoritos. Logan :) , el chico de la saga de Percy Jackson! Tendrá un papel importante en la fic.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Y por supuesto no me olvido de AGRADECER ETERNAMENTE SUS REVIEWS, que como ya dije, son un alivio y una alegría con la que doy cada vez que visito este perfil, y créanme que después de un día entero en la Universidad, cursando, la sensación de leerlas es genial.**

**En fin, acá tienen el capítulo. Nos estamos viendo el viernes o sábado para la nueva actualización! Abrazos y mis mejores deseos para todas/os.**

**Capítulo 9:**

La noche anterior había sido un poco caótica para Emma. En primer lugar, la inesperada visita de Jade, luego, las llamadas reiteradas de Tom a su celular. No había dado respuesta a lo segundo porque realmente no quería escucharlo. No tenía ánimos de darle vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza. Tom de seguro intentaría buscarla en lo que restaba de esa tarde asíque esperaba que con su negativa a contestar su celular le llegara el mensaje.

Bien, quizá ahora tuviera un poco más de libertad para hablar con Tom sin sentirse una intrusa pero, bien sabía ella que las cosas entre él y Jade pendían de un hilo como también lo hacía su amistad para con el chico.

Además, sus encuentros fugaces no eran de ayuda. Besos de por medio, uno voluntario, el otro robado. Pero se habían besado al fin, y, a espaldas de Jade, eso lo volvía algo sucio, despreciable. Aprovecharse de la situación que a claras podría beneficiarla no le hacía gracia.

En primer lugar: algo que había comenzado como un mero impulso por parte de ambos, un gran error, tenía altas probabilidades de no prosperar. Porque ¿quién le aseguraba que Tom realmente le quería en serio? Nada había sido muy claro desde el principio. Tampoco ayudaba que por momentos la mirara de ese modo tan anhelante pero culpable a su vez.

Era difícil para ella no caer y creer que por primera vez en mucho tiempo él volvía a verle como aquellos días en su enamoramiento adolescente.

El paso de los años los había cambiado. Podría decirse que habían crecido y madurado juntos. Es decir, tantos años compartidos desde el primer día de rodaje hasta el presente recreó historias, anécdotas y sentimientos que repercutirían de un modo casi inesperado en sus vidas.

Emma estaba segura de que, a pesar de todos en set les habían aconsejado que esperaran a ser mayores, ellos se habían querido igual.

Se aferró a la almohada cuando su mente trajo a colación aquel recuerdo.

Tuvo la mala suerte de revivir lo que fue su primer beso.

_La entrevistas de promoción habían concluido hacía al menos un hora y camino al salón donde les esperaba una suculenta cena, paseaban con suma tranquilidad por el pasillo del primer piso. _

_Emma estaba tan concentrada en su relato que ni se había percatado de los nervios del muchacho que caminaba a su lado, sopesando la idea de detener su perorata y besarla. _

_No dudaba de que ella correspondiese a sus sentimientos, pero ¿hasta que punto? Ella tenía una estrecha relación con todos, inclusive Daniel y Rupert. Pero Tom estaba convencido de que algo hacía que lo suya fuera especial. Emma siempre le sonreía abiertamente cuando estaban cerca e incluso podía encontrar un matiz de sonrojo cuando él se tomaba la libertad de aferrar su mano, regalarle un beso en su mejilla o dedicarle algún cumplido._

_Habían viajado a Disney juntos para seguir promocionando sus películas y recordaba lo feliz que ella se había mostrado cuando supo que solo serían ellos dos. Habían compartido mucho esos días visitando el parque, repartiendo autógrafos y posando para las cámaras. Algunas personas habían mencionado que eran una adorable pareja. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a desmentirlo cuando eso pasaba._

_Por eso, y por mucho más, Tom quería animarse a preguntar y terminar con sus dudas. Sin embargo, en ese momento, los nervios hacían acopio de todo su control y le dejaban como un idiota embobado frente a ella._

_- ¿Tom? – le llamó dos veces.- ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Hace bastante de que dijiste una sola palabra. ¿Tienes idea acaso de lo que he dicho?_

_Resultaba divertido verla enfadada con ambas manos aferradas a cada lado de su cintura. La chiquilla estaba molesta con él, pero sabía que siempre le perdonaría cuando entendiera que era lo que tan distraído le tenía._

_- Lo siento.- sonreía él._

_- Sabes que no me gusta que me dejen hablando sola. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¡Tom!_

_- Nunca te das cuenta de nada.- le había dicho él entre risas, en parte por los mariposas que se sentía revolotear en su estómago.-_

_- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? Lo único que sé es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho. Y vaya a saber yo el por qué.- se cruzó de brazos._

_Las ideas se agazaparon en su cabeza y de pronto Tom sintió que tenía oportunidad para encarar su asunto._

_- ¿Quieres saberlo?_

_- Me gustaría.- exigió Emma.- Me gustaría saber la causa que ha hecho que me ignores todo este rato._

_- Bien.- se acercó un poco a ella.- Es culpa tuya._

_Desentendida, estaba totalmente confundida cuando le miró._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Me gustas, Emma.- _

_Fue de valientes verla a los ojos cuando se lo dijo. Y agradeció haberlo echo porque el brillo de comprensión y nerviosismo que pobló sus orbes castañas fue un espectáculo estupendo. Comprendió que no era el único que estaba abatido y sofocado por su mera presencia. La pequeña Emma balbuceaba un par de incoherencias sin emitir una oración clara y comprensible. Estaba hecha un foquito de luz roja de Navidad y sospechaba que él también._

_Muchos podrían asegurar que fue un beso pequeño, pero para ellos dos estaba cargado de significado. _ _Apenas se inclinó para besar sus pequeños labios en cuanto ella se lo permitió al quedarse en silencio. Casto, de tan solo dos segundos, pero que derritió el corazón adolescente de Emma._

_- Te quiero…- Le había dicho él._

_La sonrisa y abrazo que llegaron a continuación convencieron a Tom de que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo._

En la luz del día que atravesaba el vidrio del ventanal, Emma se encontró con el reflejó de su sonrisa anhelante.

Cada día se convencía más de que aquel beso le había marcado, por ser el primero, por ser tal vez, algo que comenzó como una mera posibilidad pero que con el tiempo se situó como algo permanente en su corazón. No sería capaz de olvidarlo nunca y no porque le faltara voluntad para hacerlo.

Lo que sucedía es que al ser la primera de sus experiencias, inevitablemente sus sentimientos se aferrarían a eso. Lo conveniente era saber atesorar aquel momento pero sin que este lograse lastimarle.

Se puso de pie, cambió su muda de estar, y decidió que sería un buen momento para encontrarse con él: Alex, su querido hermano.

**_*0*0*0*0*0_****_*0*0*0*0*0_**

Tom paseaba por el boulevard de la ciudad, con aire distraído. Le había invadido la urgente necesidad de estar solo y airear su cabeza.

Llevaba dando vueltas al asunto desde hacía tres noches, luego de soltar sus pecados a Jade. Su situación actual no podría ser más intolerable.

A pesar de que ella se lo ponía más fácil al comportarse como si nada hubiere pasado, él no podía simplemente sentirse del todo cómodo. Porque lo quisiera o no, allí seguía Emma, en sus pensamientos.

Había marcado su número desesperado ni bien la comprensión hizo acopio en su mente una vez que Jade abandonase su habitación. No perdería tiempo en correr a increpar a Emma. Porque, consciente o no, él no dudaba de que su anterior relación, fuera el fantasma, la sombra que se cerniría sobre Jade. No importa cuanto lo negara. Bastó con ver el brillo de decepción, rencor y odio en sus ojos.

Sin embargo tenía que concederle que se tomó el asunto con más calma de lo que pudiese haber esperado.

_- No necesitas decidir ahora, Tom._

_- Mira, no te mereces esto, Jade. Lo mejor sería que no me esperes.- sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos de tanto apretar sus manos.- En estos momentos no tengo idea de que quiero y, tú en cambio, lo has dado todo por nosotros._

_- Precisamente por eso. Nos daremos un tiempo.- ella acarició su mejilla derecha y luego depositó un pequeño beso.-. Te veo confundido, pero tan solo piensa en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos. ¿Realmente Emma puede cambiarlo con un par de palabras? _

_- Jade…_ _- Te quiero…- _

_Y antes de marcharse definitivamente a su habitación le había besado por última vez, con esos roces fugaces que en otros tiempos lo hubieran echo presa de sus sentimientos. _

_Pero ahora Tom no se sentía capaz de responder. Tenía tanto dando vueltas por su cabeza, que seguramente terminaría cayendo en alguna clase de colapso nervioso, cercano a enloquecer._

Muy a lo lejos había visto a un par de fotógrafos seguirle con sus sofisticadas cámaras. Él apenas les había sonreído. Esta vez tenía asuntos importantes que atender.

Rupert le había citado en una pizzería para la hora del almuerzo, pero él había salido temprano, porque ya no soportaba un minuto más dentro del hotel, donde la tentación, de correr hacia la habitación de Emma, era insoportable. Tenía las mimas ganas de verle como de evitarle.

Podría preparar el mejor de los discursos para citarle cuando le encontrara. _Pero, es una verdad universalmente aceptada que los planes en la mente nunca son tan perfectos cuando llega el momento de ejecutarlos en la realidad._

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, entre medio de aquella concurrida cafetería dio con el perfil de Emma. Allí estaba, sonriendo. Y vaya que no estaba sola. Había alguien más, un chico, para mala suerte de Tom, no podía verle el rostro porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero lo único que sí sabía es que estaba haciendo lo que él no había logrado en mucho tiempo. Hacer que Emma sonriese, feliz, sin signos de estar contrariada.

Su primer impulso fue caminar a su encuentro, saludarle y… averiguar con quién se había citado allí. Pero, por esta vez, se contuvo antes de actuar. ¿Realmente tenía que intervenir? Sabía que los celos y la inseguridad incrementaban con cada minuto que dejaba pasar, observando.

¿Con qué derecho? Emma no era nada suyo, mas no podía evitar pensar que de algún modo ella le pertenecía. Sentimientos infantiles, reales o infundados, pero Emma de algún modo u otro siempre le había correspondido.

**_*0*0*0*0*0_****_*0*0*0*0*0_**

El corazón de Emma dejó de latir por un segundo en cuanto vio a Tom a un par de mesas. Rehuyó su mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta de él le estaba observando, a ella... atento, con el rostro enfundado en una máscara de frustración y ... ¿enfado?

- Emma... ¿Emma?

Logan, su compañero de reparto en la tira próxima a grabar en tres meses se volteó en dirección a donde ella parecía mirar abstraída y muy fuera de sí.

- ¿Quieres invitar a tu amigo? - ofreció con una sonrisa amable.

- ¡¿Qué?! No, no.- respondió nerviosa, más de lo que hubiera querido.- Ni siquiera tenía idea de que Tom estuviera aquí...

Emma se llenó de voluntad para volver a centrarse en su conversación con el chico simpático de ojos azules que tenía en frente. Estaba segura que no tendría problemas para congeniar con él. Para ser la primera vez que se encontraba con él fuera del estudio de negocios, era del todo conversador, atento y de un humor divertido. Le recordaba a su amigo Dan. De seguro se llevarían bien.

- Emma...

Era su turno de aportar algo a la conversación pero sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta en cuanto escuchó a Tom, de espaldas a ella. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y se hizo del auto control necesario para mostrarse cordial e inalterable frente al muchacho que tan mal le traía...

- Tom... Vaya sorpresa.

- Lo mismo digo...- expuso él.

Logan enarcó una ceja y sonrió por dentro. Aquel chico estaba ¿molesto por algo en particular? Su voz había sonado poco amistosa cuando se dirigió a él. Y luego estaba Emma, que parecía morder su lengua para no mandar al chico por donde vino.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Él estaba por la ciudad.- dijo refiriéndose a él.- Es mi compañero en el nuevo proyecto de Summit.

- Interesante...

Tanto ella como Logan esperaron a que Tom dijiese algo más pero este parecía estar muy ocupado en develar el verdadero objetivo de aquella reunión. Su expresión era idéntica a la que tendría un cualquier enamorado al ver que alguien más cortejaba a su chica...

Logan encontró aquello muy muy muy divertido. Sonrió desafiante y burlón a Tom, solo para ver como se cabreaba más al tiempo que él se echaba a reír.

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Se que me demoré más de la cuenta esta vez en actualizar, pero como saben no me gusta subir un capítulo mal editado porque sí. Cuando escribo, generalmente lo hago de sopetón, con las ideas maquinando a mil por hora y tecleando sobre el documento. Después releo, y releo. Corrijo e intentó darme cuenta si algo va mal con la trama. Pero bueno, aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi deber. **

**No quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de volverles a agradecer a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios que me dejan al final de cada capítulo. Sé que pueden parecerles cortitos pero, es lo queme sale por ahora, y sepan que busco mejorar cada día más.**

** Tenemos para un par de capítulos más, en los que veremos en nuevo avance de la relación de Tom-Emma, ahora que el primero ha decidido ponerse la pilas y hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Su querido Pepe-Grillo-Rupert, como lo ha apodado certeramente una de mis queridas lectoras, estará ahí siempre para darle cuantos coscarrones sean necesarios para que no meta más la pata. Y bueno, Daniel siempre será Daniel. El muy querido hermano protector de Emma. Ya veremos si con el tiempo sus sentimientos por ella lo inquieta un poco más o no. **

**¡No voy a spoilear!¡Quiero dejar lugar a que saquen sus propias conclusiones y elaboren sus teorías! **

**Bueno, no las entretengo más. He aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Capítulo 10: **

- ¿Te estas muriendo por dentro no? – Rupert sonreía, burlón, para variar.

Tom bufó y se llevó de sopetón un gran bocado de carne asada a su boca para no soltarle un insulto. Una vez que pasó el trago, habló.

- Vas a decir que estoy celoso y sí. ¿Para qué demonios te lo voy a negar? No conozco a ese chico pero…

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? – interrumpió el pelirrojo a la vez que bebía un poco de cerveza.

- No… no recuerdo. Ni siquiera le presté atención.

No necesitaba aclarar que su ojos habían estado completamente fijos sobre Emma, cavilando sus reacciones. Evidente fue que no le esperaba ahí.

Bueno, él tampoco habría contado con verla y menos, acompañada de alguien que no conociera. Con Dan, James o algunas de las chicas del reparto hubiera sido de lo más normal y no le hubiera cabreado como lo había echo aquel niño…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Emma?

- Lo que a cualquiera le cabría esperar. Fue cortés, amable. Pero, yo que bien le conozco me di cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba. A mi no me engaña.

- Me apena no haber estado ahí para verlo.- se acomodó el muchacho risueño.-

- No te perdiste de nada.- apuntó Tom cansado.

Rupert solo río para sus adentros y se abstuvo de largar todos los comentarios gracioso y divertidos que le permitía su ingenio. Sabía lo mal que la estaba pasando su amigo, y hacerle ver el lado cómico de la situación no había funcionado, por lo que intentar encarar el asunto desde otra perspectiva era su siguiente opción.

- ¿Haz pensado en hablar a solas con Emma?

- Sí. Pero no estoy seguro de que ella quiera.

- Tienes que encararla, Tom.- dijo firme en su postura.- Demuéstrale que tienes intenciones de hacer las cosas bien. Ya diste el primer paso: hablar con Jade.

Tom tuvo que beber un largo trago, porque de pronto sentía su garganta seca. Aún no aplacaba su ansiedad de saber que era lo que su ex novia y Emma habían hablado. Ninguna se había dignado a contárselo y estaba casi descartado preguntarles algo al respecto. Tendría que arreglárselas él solo.

- Fue un alivio y una mierda, Rupert. Hubiera esperado gritos, rabietas. Pero Jade se mostró tan comprensiva que… me hizo sentir peor.

- Lo que Jade haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema ahora.-

Tom rodó los ojos. No podía simplemente desentenderse de Jade como tampoco podía hacerlo de Emma. Fuera cuales fueran sus decisiones, toda y cada una de sus acciones repercutirían sobre ambas. No se trataba simplemente de lanzar los dados y apegarse a la suerte. Allí había mucho que perder.

Habían sentimientos de por medio, y eso no se ignora así como así.

- Lo es, desde el momento en que decidí enredarme con ella, Rupert.-

- ¡Deslígate, ya no guardas ningún tipo de compromiso! –

- Eso lo tengo claro.- explicó exasperándose cada vez más.- No quiero darle nada a los medios para que hablen. Emma será la comidilla de los paparazzi si llegasen a enterarse…

- Bueno, eso no pareció importante cuando se la paseaban fotografiándote con Jade…- hizo ademán con sus manos, totalmente despreocupado mientras saboreaba su costillar.

Tom en cambio, estaba cerca a desear que se atragantara con ella y dejase de ser tan… tan…

- Esto es diferente.-

- No, no lo es, mi querido amigo.- sonrió Rupert.- Somos figuras públicas. Y si me dices que no te pondrás en camino por algo tan ridículo… Emma, Jade y tú podrán apañárselas.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_**

Emma rodeó con un amistoso abrazo a Logan, agradeciendo reiteradas veces su amabilidad y cordial personalidad. Había sonreído para las cámaras cuando les asaltaron un par de fotógrafos camino al hotel. Parecía llevarlo mejor que ella, porque seguía comportándose tan natural, semejante a la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

- Mándale mis saludos a tu amigo.- dijo Logan de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

Una de las cejas de Emma se elevó en claras de necesitar una explicación. La carcajada que había seguido le dejó aún más perpleja y desentendida.

- ¿Se los darás? – insistió el muchacho de los simpáticos ojos azules.

- Yo… si.- aceptó insegura.-

Logan llevó una de sus manos para acariciar su barbilla teatralmente. Volvió a hablar, de nuevo, risueño.

- Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá le moleste.-

- No veo por qué.- Emma cruzó sus brazos.-

- Descuida, pequeña. Te veo pronto. Cuídate.-

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_**

La cena había concluido. Satisfechos y con el estómago lleno, algunos habían dado por concluida la velada y se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, dispuestos a descansar. Solo los más jóvenes optaron por aprovechar un poco más y extender el tiempo entre copas y conversaciones triviales.

Era usual que compartieron aquel tiempo entre amigos, porque sabían que esta sería de las últimas reuniones que les encontraría juntos. Consciente de la realidad, aquello generaba cierta melancolía que se evidenciaba entre abrazos, suspiros y palabras de aliento cuando alguno recordaba al resto que en pocos días emprenderían caminos distintos.

- ¡Y parece que fue ayer cuando hacíamos fila para quedar entre el cast! – Decía Matthew.-

- Nunca voy a olvidar tus mejillas regordetas, Matt.- era Bonnie quién hablaba esta vez.-

- Me siento aliviado.- dijo Oliver divertido.-

- ¿Es que no vas a extrañarnos? – le había increpado Emma con falsa molestia.-

- ¿A ti? Imposible. Lo que quiero decir es que, tantos años tiñendo mi pelo al rojo Weasley y aún no me he quedado calvo…

- ¡Eso es motivo suficiente para sentirnos agradecidos! – concluyó su gemelo, James.

Un par de bromas, y relatos divertidos que habían causado innumerables risas en el set fueron el tema de conversación por el resto de las dos horas siguientes.

Ya cuando Emma sintió el peso de sus párpados, se puso de pie, se despidió de todos, camino a su habitación.

Inmediatamente, ni bien desapareció por las escaleras, dos personas en el salón llevaron su atención hacia Tom.

Rupert, por un lado, instándole con un movimiento casi imperceptible de que cabeza, a que le siguiera, que aprovechara la oportunidad de encontrarle sola. Y a la par estaba Daniel, que le observaba con cierto ánimo desafiante, como si esperara a que él diera un solo paso en dirección a Emma, para entonces tomar partida y defenderle.

Tom se encontró a si mismo fastidiado por no saber que hacer. Sabía la sospecha que podía generar si se iba ahora, persiguiendo la sombra de la castaña. La advertencia de sus dos amigos no le hacía ninguna ayuda.

Era infantiles. Sentía la presión que pretendían ejercer sobre él pero no se dejó amedrentar y decidió tomar partida por su propia cuenta.

Tomó su celular, texteó el mensaje, y esperó un par de minutos, algo nervioso, esperando una respuesta.

_"¿No puede soltarlo por acá?_ _Emma, 00:15 a.m"_

_"No es un asunto banal para discutirlo por mensajes._ _Tom, 00:20."_

Emma se removió incómoda sobre las sabanas debatiendo consigo misma si darle paso a que hablara. Citarle en su habitación no era de las mejores ideas, teniendo en cuenta el historial de sus últimas conversaciones tras esas paredes.

_"Te espero, pero al más mínimo intento de algo, no dudaré en lanzarte por la ventana si eso evita que…"_

Tom ni siquiera se molestó en terminar de leer el mensaje. Ella había cedido a escucharle y eso le bastaba. Con cierto ánimo optimista se despidió de todos y tomó el ascensor que daría de frente con el cuarto de Emma.

- Gracias.- fue lo primero que le dijo ni bien ella abrió la puerta y se asomó por esta.

Emma sonrió apenas y le dejó pasar al hall. Le invitó a tomar asiento a la vez que también lo hacía, pero no a su lado, sino enfrentada a él.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno, tengo mucho para decir, y… preguntar.- explicó Tom decidido.

- Soy todo oídos - le animó entonces.

- Estoy al tanto de que Jade te hizo una visita.

No pasó desapercibido para los dos, el repentino estremecimiento que sacudió a la castaña en cuanto oyó aquel nombre.

- Oh, si. Fue de lo más estimulante.- le interrumpió ella con una clara nota de sarcasmo.-

- Lo siento, pero, no esperaba que quisiera confrontarte tan pronto…- se disculpó.- Si te agredió de alguna forma...

Emma optó por relajarse y bajó la guardia porque quería evitar discusiones. Tenía que ser comprensiva y dar crédito al muchacho por decidirse a encarar el asunto.

- No lo hizo, Tom.- que volviera a llamarle por su nombre fue un alivio para él.- Solo, aclaró los tantos y… no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

- Te equivocas, he estado carburando todo el día. Nos equivocamos, sobre todo yo. Mas esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.-

- Muy maduro de tu parte.-

- Me lastimas, Emma.- sonrió él.- Ya no soy un niño.

Ella se puso de pie y vagó por el salón antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Entonces a que vino esa cara hoy, cuando estaba con Logan?

- ¿Quién es Logan? – Preguntó él dejando a la vista su poco interés.-

- Esta tarde, en el café…-

- Ah.- Tom soltó cortante.- Ese Logan.

Emma entrecerró sus ojos y le miró con cierto recelo. Ese mismo con el que él le había visto hace un par de horas.

- ¿Cómo qué ese Logan…?

- Verdad que tiene cara de niño, ¿no? – Sonrió burlón.- ¿De dónde ha salido?

- Ese _niño _del que te ríes es el protagonista de la saga de Rick Riordan.

- Ah.- contestó de nuevo poco interesado.-

- ¿Tom?

- ¿Qué?

- Logan te mandó saludos.- soltó Emma, sonriendo esta vez.

- ¿No te pidió mi número también?

Ella boqueó ante la insinuación de Tom sintiendo molestia y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios se empeñaba en dejar como un bufón a alguien que ni siquiera conocía?

- Él no…

- Descuida, dudo que me haya puesto atención. Logan estaba demasiado ocupado viéndote y babeando al mismo tiempo…-

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota pero, de solo recordar la sonrisa de suficiencia del ese niño le ponía de los peores ánimos. Si, estaba celoso, y cuando eso sucedía, su boca dejaba escapar lo primero que venía a su cabeza. Usualmente, comentarios despectivos al que su ego consideraba un mero contrincante.

- Logan… él no…- Emma estaba sonrojada.-

- Le haz deslumbrado.- expuso como si aquella fuera la explicación más clara del mundo.- y en parte no lo culpo…

Tom detuvo su perorata a tiempo, antes de soltar más palabras que pudieran comprometerlo e incomodar a Emma. Estaba claro que lo había echo ni bien encontró su mirada con la de ella.

- De todos modos, no importa.-

- Claro que no.- susurró con pena Emma.-

Eso era lo que tanto le decepcionaba de él. Por breves instantes Tom le dejaba ver que le importaba, que estaba atento a cada uno de sus pasos, que no perdía interés en ella. Y a pesar de haberse convencido a sí misma de que no pensaba hacer nada para retomar sus lazos con él, un parte quería sentirse querida, anhelada. Que experimentase aunque fuese una pequeña dosis de todo lo que había soportado ella durante todo este tiempo…

- Se que no me incumbe pero, quiero saber de todos modos. ¿Volverás a verte a solas con él?

Allí estaba de nuevo Tom. Se encargaba de desmentir su interés en cuanto se veía expuesto pero luego volvía a increparle con su actitud posesiva como si tuviese algún derecho.

- ¿Vas ha hacerlo tu también con Jade? –

Emma optó por contraatacar para entera frustración de Tom.

- Sabes cuanto detesto que me respondas con otra pregunta.

- Y tú sabes lo infantil que encuentro que me preguntes sobre mi vida personal cuando yo no me inmiscuyo en la tuya. Así que no pretendas que…

Tom se puso de pie, y se acercó un poco. Lo suficiente para no intimidarla, pero si lo justo para que le viera cuanta verdad había en él cuando le hablara.

- Adelante, pregunta entonces.-

- Yo no…

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad, Emma.- sonrió con suficiencia.- Vamos, hazlo.

- No me interesa.- se apresuró a contestar.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Hubo una pequeña pero breve guerra de miradas frías y desafiantes, hasta que uno de los dos, Tom, se dio por vencido y decidió que había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Emma suspiró aliviada cuando le vio darse la vuelta, camino al pasillo, lejos de ella y su habitación.

- ¿Aceptarás?

Escuchó que decía él de pronto sin voltearse a verle.

- ¿Aceptar qué…?

- Pasar una tarde conmigo… ¿aceptarías si te lo pido?

Ella no lograba entender esos repentinos cambios de humor que tanta facilidad tenían para dejarla estupefacta, desencajada y totalmente desentendida.

- Yo…

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿recuerdas?

- Si…

- ¿Entonces…

- Si, acepto Tom.

- Muy bien. Pasaré por ti mañana a las 3:00. Que descanses.

Y feliz, como un niño que acaba de recibir la mejor de las noticias, Tom le dejó de pie, confundida. Pero no sin un desliz de alegría y una sonrisa que involuntariamente se fijó en su rostro.

**_Continuará…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Se que por ahí varias deben de estar odiándome... por demorarme en actualizar, pero... lo que pasa es que tengo toda una vida allá afuera que me tiene loca. La universidad es una gran culpable, las profesoras que nos dan material infinito para leer y rendir. A eso sumemos que empecé un curso para sacar mi lincencia de conducir... Si, triste que con casi 21 no tenga licencia jajaja. Pero en fin, dije casi 21 porque el domingo es mi cumple y... ya quisiera yo que Tom golpease a mi puerta para saludarme personalmente... He organizado algo para celebrar mi día porque bueno... me gustan las fiestas y compartirlas con mis amigos más cercanos asique, mañana me espera agitado.**

**Perdonen, si encuentran el capítulo corto, pero bueno... es lo que hay. Juro que me las voy a ingeniar para actualizar ni bien entre esta primer semana de mi querido Septiembre. Pido paciencia ¿si? Ya saben que estoy super comprometida con la fanfic, que adoro a Emma y a Tom y que sería incapaz de dejar esto incompleto asique, depositen confianza en mí :p.**

**Bueno, les dejo con lo que sí les interesa jajaja**

**Millones e infinitas gracias a los rr. Les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, y les dejo un abrazo inmenso y mis mejores deseos a quienes ya vienen seguido por acá para pasarse a leer :) ¡DE NUEVO GRACIAS!**

**Sin más, vamos con esto... **

**Capítulo 11:**

Que demonios, un manojo de nervios dio un vuelco en su estómago cuando cayó en cuenta de que acaba de aceptar pasar la mañana con Tom… ¿A solas? Seguramente. No cabría esperar nada más.

Se echo reír al ser ver lo patético, lo fácil que había sido para él arrancarle un sí de su boca cuando se había prometido a si misma y a… Jade mantenerse distante.

¿Podía ser más contradictorias sus actitudes con sus pensamientos? Últimamente todo salía como no quería… y ¿para qué se gastaba horas previendo sus movimientos si cuando llegaba el momento de poner todo en práctica terminaba siendo tan impulsiva?

No había otro culpable más que ella misma y sus sentimientos encontrados.

Estaba harta de su poder insano para darse las mejores reprimendas, así que para romper con esa costumbre poco ventajosa, decidió callar a su mente con un poco de música y un buen baño relajante.

No tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada por lo que, dejaría todo en mano del destino, el karma o lo que fuera que llevara la cuenta de sus pasos…Mañana sería otro día… no iba arruinar el resto de este por lo que acaba de hacer.

* * *

- ¿De verdad vas a salir con él? – Su hermano, Alex, preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara, recostado en su cama a la vez que ella terminaba de atarse el pelo en una coleta y se daba una última mirada en el espejo.

- Ni siquiera yo me lo creo. ¿Estoy siendo ridícula, verdad?

- De todos modos, no le veo nada malo.- Emma enarcó una ceja interrogante instándole a que se explicara.- Bueno ya sabemos que con el tiempo se ha vuelto el enemigo más indeseable de los Watson… pero todo el mundo se equivoca y a mi parecer merece nuevas oportunidades.

- Tu siempre tan conducente…

Alex no borró la sonrisa de su rostro y levantó su pulgar derecho hacia ella.

- El chico me caía bien, antes de que pasara todo. Simplemente déjalo ser... y ya sabes, si vuelve a besarte sin tu permiso, seré el primero haciendo la fila para golpearle… y seguramente Daniel me secunde…

Emma se echó a reír y se acercó a darle un último abrazo a su hermano en el mismo instante que Tom llamaba a su celular.

- Ya está aquí...-

- Ve, entonces. Les daré tus saludos a mamá y a los demás.

Alex se marchaba esa misma tarde con el resto de la familia de Emma que le había acompañado hasta Nueva York para el evento.

- Gracias. Te veré en unos días.

La castaña tomó el pequeño bolso negro que había dispuesto sobre la cómoda, caminó hacia la puerta y rápidamente armándose de valor salió de la habitación, dando de frente con el cuerpo de Tom. Fue demasiado incómodo cuando sintió que apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de él para no caer. Las retiró como si su mero tacto le quemara y es que en realidad lo hacía, porque sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas y su semblante nervioso.

Tom solo pudo sonreír al encontrarle tan inocente, tan pequeña pero hermosa como siempre . Decidió no hacer ningún comentario para importunarla, por la prisa con la que había salido al pasillo a "recibirle", y terminó por ignorar el pequeño incidente.

- Buenos días.- saludó con su sonrisa de lado y sus ojos celestes amables.

- Buenos días a ti también.- respondió ella ya más calmada.

Enseguida le invitó a que le siguiera, y en el camino a su auto, echó un vistazo a lo que Emma llevaba puesto. Simplicidad pero sin dejar de lucirse ante todo. No pudo evitar la comparación con Jade y caer en cuenta de que, Emma no necesitaba de ropa extravagante para dejar a alguien obnubilado.

- Tom…- le llamó ella una vez que le abría la puerta del acompañante.

- ¿Si?

- ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir? Sabes que no sería muy buena idea que nos vieran en algún lugar muy concurrido… tu entiendes.-

- Tengo todo calculado, Emma. No tendrás de que preocuparte.

Por momentos no se mostró del todo convencida, pero reparó en el hecho de que a él tampoco le era favorable que les fotografiaran juntos y diera de que hablar, por lo que simplemente se relajó en el asiento, se colocó sus lentes negros de sol, y disfrutó de la música que colocó Tom.

- Un clásico.- sonrió Emma al reconocer la canción.- There is a Light that never goes out.

- The Smiths.- confirmó él.- Uno de mis favoritos.

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo pero sin verse. Siempre habían compartido un gusto similar por la misma música. Se habían pasado tardes enteras pasándose canciones y escuchándolas desde los mismos auriculares.

Emma tarareó la letra a susurro creída de que pasaba inadvertida para Tom. Vergonzoso resultó cuando se percató de que el volumen de la música disminuía y solo se escuchaba su voz. Tom le pedía que cantara.

- Jamás.

- Hey, vamos. Quiero escucharte.

- Hazlo tú. ¿Quién es el músico de los dos?

- Hoy no traje mi guitarra.- rió él.

Se giró por un momento hacia el vidrio y reconoció enseguida a dónde se dirigían.

- ¿Ya conoces el Wave Hill Garden?

- Una de las Atracciones más famosas de Nueva York.- agregó ella.- He escuchado hablar de él pero... no, no lo conozco.

- Excelente. Porque es ahí a donde vamos entonces.

Emma quiso replicar en voz alta que el lugar era demasiado público. Serían fácilmente reconocibles. Se mordió los labios para no soltarlo. No quería discutir. Si él le había dicho que no tendrían problemas…

Un par de minutos después comprendió que Tom no había mentido. Jamie, Rupert, Bonnie le esperaban en la entrada.

- Gracias.- le dedicó una sonrisa.-

- ¿Quién puede sospechar ahora que estamos en una cita?

- Nunca dijimos que esto era una ci…

- ¡Pero miren que se han tardado! ¿Qué tal?

Allí estaba Jamie vistiendo su onda Hipster, acallando el reclamo de Emma con su jovial presencia.

- No esperabas encontrarnos ¿a que sí?

- La verdad, es que no. ¿Cómo…

- Tom invita. Nosotros aceptamos. No es tan complicado.- bromeó Rupert.

Emma golpeó apenas uno de sus hombros y fue allí cuando sintió el ruido de un flash tras sus espaldas. Efectivamente allí estaban cuatro paparazzi con sus inmensas cámaras apuntando hacia ellos.

- Sonrían gente.- Jamie se echó al hombro de dos de sus amigos, los abrazó y regaló un par de fotos para la comidilla de la prensa.- Deberían conformarse con eso. Vamos, tenemos mucho por recorrer.

- Traje mi propia cámara.- anunció Bonnie.- Desde aquí fuera ya todo se ve muy bonito.

Y es que nadie podía negarlo. Ni bien entraron por la primer gran hectárea de aquel jardín botánico quedaron maravillados por lo hermoso de la naturaleza, acompañado de una magistral vista al río Hudson. El día acompañaba con el clima y el astro rey sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Emma tienes que ver esta foto!

Bonnie extendió su cámara a la castaña, y ambas pudieron observar el perfecto momento captado por la pelirroja. Un par de lirios se posaban sobre el rostro de una abstraída Emma que contemplaba desde el suelo el arco floreal.

- Quiero tenerla conmigo después.-

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Quieres que te saque un par a tí con Jamie? - se acercó Tom.

La chica asintió encantada y enseguida se prendió al brazo de su novio, siendo el principal foco de atención.

Emma seguía atenta a la feliz pareja y por momentos sintió un poco de envidia al verlos. Lo que ella no sabía es que alguien más compartía aquel sentimiento.

Tom tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que sería aquella tarde si el contase con la libertad suficiente para pasearse de la mano con Emma. Bueno, tal vez era demasiado pronto para eso, pero al menos podría dedicarle toda y cada una de sus atenciones.

Rupert les seguía de cerca, preguntándose cual era el clima que reinaba ahora en la "amistad" de esos dos. No les había visto discutir en toda la mañana e incluso compartían el mejor humor que cabría esperar.

* * *

Por un par de horas más recorrieron aquel extenso parque provisto de todas las especies de plantas y árboles que pudiesen apreciar. Se detuvieron para tomar algo en el café del Wave Hill y luego cuando el reloj dio la una de la tarde, decidieron volver al hotel.

- Emma…- le llamó Rupert camino al estacionamiento.

Los otros tres se adelantaron, al instante que ellos disminuían el paso.

- ¿Tu y Tom, ya está todo bien entre ustedes?

- Estaba esperando que preguntaras eso.- sonrió ella.- Llevas todo el día conteniéndote ¿no?

- No se te escapa nada.- había reído él.- Aunque, sé que soy poco sutil a veces.

- Descuida. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no sabría definir exactamente al cómo estamos realmente con Tom… Yo, bueno. Sabes que él habló con Jade…

- Si. Y también, ella contigo.

Emma dejó escapar un suspiro y aferró inconscientemente sus manos al brazo del pelirrojo. Hacer catarsis respecto a sus sentimientos le parecía una buena idea.

- Fue incómodo, te imaginas. Y, Jade solo quería dejar claro algunos puntos. Teme que me aproveche de la situación y le quite, por así decirlo, a Tom… y, es gracioso porque todo el mundo sabe que en ningún momento he querido hacer eso. Pero ya vez con que facilidad acepté a una… a…a pasar una tarde con él.

- No te culpes, Emma.- le calmó él.- No es un secreto para el mundo que ustedes siempre se han querido y…

- Mas no resultó.- le detuvo ella.-

Rupert rodó los ojos disconforme.

- Todo fue demasiado confuso. Y Jade apareció en el momento menos conveniente, para complicar las cosas.

- Él le eligió.

- No me hagas reír Emma, tengo bien claro que simplemente se conformó y se resignó a que tú no querrías saber nada con él.

Un rápido flash back de recuerdos pasó por sus ojos, perturbándole más de lo que hubiera querido.

- Es que... reconozco que ambos actuamos seguros de saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Y nunca debió ser así.- se mordió el labio inferior.- ¿Cómo se suponía que creyera que Tom aún me quería cuando se mostró abiertamente con Jade a los pocos meses de que terminamos? Posó feliz para las fotos, Rupert. No te atrevas a negar eso. De a poco se encargó de poner distancia hasta que llegó el día en que nos volvimos dos perfectos extraños. ¿Se te olvida la cantidad de veces que me ignoró completamente? - Emma estaba comenzando a exasperarse en poco.- Se que también me dejé llevar por mi orgullo pero... ¿qué más podía hacer cuando a la primera complicación él optó por dejarlo todo en nada?

Rupert comprendía los reclamos de su amiga, mas ser imparcial en todo el asunto se tornaba de lo más complicado cuando conocías de primera mano todo lo acontecido. Él más que nadie hubiera querido que las cosas se dieran con calma entre sus dos mejores amigos pero... la vida viene aparejada de conflictos y situaciones inesperadas que nos ponen a prueba todo el tiempo y terminan definiendo el futuro presente.

Y en verdad, el presente de estos dos no podía ser más caótico. Sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios pero reales... Porque, de que se querían no habían dudas. Bastaba con detenerse a mirar por unos minutos el modo en que la presencia de uno influía en la del otro. El secreto era delatado por sus gestos, sus miradas, sus palabras e incluso la permanente tensión que uno percibía en el ambiente cada vez que Emma y Tom se hallaban muy cerca.

- Está claro que él quiere darse una oportunidad. Pero, la pregunta es ¿estás dispuesta tú a dársela?

Bastaron aquellas palabras para que Emma detuviese el paso por completo y se quedara por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin palabras.

_Oportunidad, oportunidades._ Esa maldita palabra llevaba tiempo dando vueltas por su cabeza, pero ella la había obviado por serle más fácil.

¿Y qué era lo que pretendía evitar con eso? Para esto sí tenía respuesta.

Darle una oportunidad a Tom, darse una oportunidad a ella misma y sus sentimientos significaba arriesgarse a vivir una situación semejante, que de nuevo la expondría a un severo daño que sus más allegados sabían, le había llevó tiempo reparar.

No se consideraba cobarde. Más bien, precavida. Porque a Emma jamás le gustaba tropezarse dos veces con la misma piedra. Con una vez le bastaba, y era por eso que ni bien una de sus relaciones amorosas no funcionaba se obligaba a sí misma a salir adelante y continuar camino. Todavía no daba con nadie que sintiera, mereciera su tiempo completo.

Sin embargo, Tom y su accionar parecía estar decidido a convertirse en la excepción a la regla, y eso no podía molestarle más. Para Emma, mantener la calma y el control de las situaciones era sumamente primordial.

- Todavía no lo sé...- dijo finalmente.- No me he detenido a pensarlo, y ni siquiera sé si va a gustarme la respuesta, Rupert.

Este le miró con cierta compasión que fue casi un consuelo y alivio para su amiga, cuyos ojos de pronto parecían estar surcados por una tormenta de sensaciones. No pudo más que abrazarla y desearle buena suerte.

A lo lejos, Tom les observaba, cauteloso. Midiendo cada expresión de Emma. Se moría de ganas por saber, pero estaba seguro de que no sería buena idea. Ya tendría la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Por ahí deben de estar odiándome por no actualizar seguido como dije, pero... es que mi rutina diaria se la está acaparando me universidad. Tengo biblioratos inmensos que resumir y memorizar ¬¬... No son ni lo más parecido a leer un buen libro. ¡No saben como extraño el colegio y tener casi todo el tiempo del mundo! No digo que no sea una etapa linda esta pero exige más esfuerzo, muchas cosas cambian de un día para otro y de pronto sientes que el mundo se te viene encima y tienes que apurarte para salir hacia adelante...**

**En fin, respecto a sus reviews tengo que repetir que son la gloria leerlos cuando llego a casa. Son un alivio y me dejan tan contenta que bueno, son un calmante para la rutina diaria. ¡De nuevo infinitas gracias!**

**Quería comentarles que en mi facebook publiqué un pequeño fanart Dramione que... me dejó muy orgullosa jajaja. Lo dibujé a mano y luego lo pinté digitalmente. Me enamoré de como quedó y bueno, por ahí a la que lee esta perorata mía le pinta verlo jajaja. Está en mis portadas :).**

**Respecto al capitulo de hoy... bueno, es bastante interesante y da un importante giro a los hechos. Van a encontrarse con una canción que Tom escribió y para toda Dramionera/Feltsonica significa mucho porque, la letra pareciera estar escrita para Emma. Les dejo el link para las que no la conocen y quieran escucharla :) www . / watch?v=2ViUlxUXIxM**

**Bueno, nada más que decir salvo que... tengan paciencia y piedad jajajaja No es que actualice porque no quiero. Todo lo contrario. Llego con el cerebro muerto a casa y no puedo escribir nada decente. Y ya saben que si publico algo, quiero que sea coherente, porque de lo contrario es una perdida de tiempo y una falta de respeto para quienes me leen. Al menos yo lo veo así. Les dejo un abrazo grande y muchos deseos de buenos éxitos para todas! :) xoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

Emma se recostó sobre el asiento del avión esperando a que la cuenta regresiva del despegue ía agradecido enteramente que su vuelo no coincidiera con el de Tom o el de Jade. Demasiado incómodo sin dudas.

Aún rondaba por su cabeza, esa tarde que compartió con él. Se la había pasado bien, relativamente. Como una reunión de viejos amigos, poco tiempo había dispuesto para pasar un momento a solas con él. Los únicos momentos en donde se había sentido incómoda fueron aquellos en los que le encontró observándola tan abstraído… como aquellos días en los que se enamoró de él.

Conciente o no de ello, Tom debía tener pleno conocimiento del efecto que producía esa mirada suya, que adquiría un tinte diferente, uno que acaparaba toda su atención y provocaba que toda esa voluntad suya flaquease, y volviese a replantearse el querer estar con él.

Se sentía divida todo el tiempo, en una lucha sin fin entre lo que dictaba la lógica por un lado, y su corazón por otro. Ya había reconocido que ganas no le faltaban para correr a sus brazos. Pero ahí estaban de nuevo todos los contras, que podían significar ceder a sus deseos, agotándola, torturándola. Logrando que se sintiese infeliz.

Pudo sentir que alguien ocupaba un asiento continuo al suyo. Sonrió cuando, fue la sonrisa divertida de Daniel con la que se encontró.

- ¿Lista para empezar tus vacaciones? Ya todo ha terminado.

- Extraño casa casi tanto como tú.- aferró una de sus manos.- No dejes de visitarme. ¿Lo prometes?

- Broadway me tendrá ocupado por un tiempo pero por supuesto que tomaré el primer vuelo a Londres para ir verte.-

Daniel aferró una de sus manos, sellando el pacto.

Se sucedieron un par antes de que Bonnie se acerara a ellos con su computador, y tomara lugar en el asiento libre.

- ¡Tengo las fotos! ¿Quieren verlas? – Les ofreció.- Las he copilado todas, desde que partimos de Londres hasta estos últimos días en Nueva York.

- Dame eso.- alargó las manos, Dan entusiasmado.- Quiero una copia.

Emma no supo como negarse en un principio, porque había demasiados sucesos que recodaría ni bien identificara el día en que habían sido tomadas esas fotografías. Bonnie tenía la costumbre de llevar la cámara consigo casi siempre, y se sentía en mera obligación de captar cada momento. Muchas veces posaban para ella y en otras oportunidades se veían cegados por su flash a pocos metros.

- Si me disculpan, estoy un poco cansada.- dijo al fin sin mirarles a los ojos por miedo a que notaran que mentía.- ¿Las veo luego si?

_No tenía idea dónde estaba, no reconocía el lugar. Solo sabía que estaba en alguna parte. ¿Un bosque? Todo era demasiado verde, plagado de vegetación y la luz, demasiado brillante. Parecía colarse por todos lados y aunque lo normal hubiera sido de que los árboles aminoraran los reflejos, Emma podía ver que no se proyectaba una sola sombra._

_Como en un sueño es imposible reconocer la rápido o lento que corre el tiempo, no fue capaz de calcular cuanto tiempo permaneció dando vueltas por aquel lugar. Solo supo que de un instante a otro se detenía, al reconocer esa voz que susurraba su nombre. _

_Tom estaba de espaldas a ella. _

_Emma intentó decir algo pero a pesar de tener la sensación de mover sus labios ninguna palabra se escuchó de su boca._

_- Por favor.-_ _Súplica, la voz de él era una súplica perturbadora. _

_La fuerza con la que se proyectaba la luz marcaba aún más sus facciones y daba a sus orbes celestes un destello hipnotizante para cualquiera._

_- Nos estamos perdiendo el uno al otro._

_Su visión de pronto se empañaba y enseguida algo humedad partía desde sus ojos hasta desembocar en su boca o en su mentón. No podían ser otra cosa que lágrimas._

_- No.- dijo ella. Y su voz si se escuchó esta vez.- Tú me has dejado atrás. ¡Ya no eres como antes!_

_- Estoy cambiando, Emma. Lo estoy haciendo por ti. Por nosotros._

_Tom ahora se acercaba a ella y apresaba sus hombros con desesperación de quien no quiere dejarte ir, de quien no quiere perderte._

_Emma sentía entera reticencia a aceptar lo que fuera que él tuviera para dar. Su mente no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que implicarse con él conllevaría a sufrir de nuevo. Porque no daba fe a lo que fuera que Tom asegurara que sentía. Había tenido suficiente._

_- Hace tiempo que dejó de haber un "nosotros". Ya no insistas._

_Lo último que sucedió fue confuso, lo suficiente como para no recordarlo. Solo sabe que hubo un intercambio más de objeciones hasta que uno de ellos, no sabía cuál, arremetió contra los labios del otro y alejó aquella parte que se resistía a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos._

- ¿Emma?

Se despertó agitada, con su pulso latiendo a mil en su sien, y los ojos irritados como si hubiera estado llorando. Y efectivamente, así parecía ser. A su lado, Daniel le llamaba preocupado. Verle despertarse en esas condiciones… Mas Emma no se sentía en condiciones para hablar. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró aliviada al ver que las luces estaban bajas y el resto de los pasajeros dormitaba, ajeno a lo que sucedía un par de asientos más adelante.

- Solo ha sido un mal sueño.-

Y no esperó a que él dijese algo más. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo y cerró sus ojos, inspirando aire para calmarse. Emma agradeció a Daniel en el mismo instante que él cubrió ambas manos con las suyas y respetó su silencio.

* * *

Si había algo que destetaba era desempacar. Tom estaba ya en su casa, al sur de Inglaterra, en donde los grandes campos y colinas verdes se extendían por millas. Amaba estar de vuelta junto a Timber, que como de costumbre daba una ruidosa bienvenida. Era divertido ver como se las apañaba para mezclarse entre las prendas que el desperdigaba por su cama, a la vez que intentaba hacerse de una y salir al trote para que él le corriese por todos los pasillos.

- Más tarde, Timber. Ahora no.- había dicho tras acariciar su cabeza por un largo rato.-

Tom continuó separando su ropa, acomodando sus pertenencias hasta el instante en que un pequeño objeto llamó su atención. Reconoció en un segundo la caligrafía de Bonnie. Era el CD que les había obsequiado con las fotos que había tomado durante todo el viaje.

La curiosidad hizo presa de él al recordar cierta tarde en el Wave Hill Garden. Se sintió un poco ridículo por la añoranza que pregonaba ahora en él. No había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de Emma y para su mala suerte, les habían asignado vuelos diferentes.

Dejó el CD sobre la mesilla aun lado de su cama, y continuó con su tarea. Ya más tarde, aprovechó el sol para salir a correr con Timber. Necesitaba una dosis de adrenalina, esa misma que le provocaba salir a recorrer sus prados. Sentir la grava húmeda, el aroma de la corteza de los árboles mezclado con la tierra y esa satisfacción de saber que estaba en casa, lejos de la atención.

Disfrutaba su trabajo, pero amaba más la tranquilidad de su vida en el campo. Siempre se definió a si mismo como "a country boy". Y eso era, un loco por la naturaleza, de lo simple, de lo único.

Un par de semanas después, Tom regresó tras una pequeña travesía en los alrededores. Esa mañana tenía la sensación un poco extraña de sentirse diferente. Algo dentro de él se estaba cociendo y le provocaba sensaciones que, si bien le descolocaban, causaban euforia, un precedente de algo bueno está por suceder.

Luego del almuerzo, subió las escaleras a su sala de música y tocó la guitarra repasando un par de canciones.

Fue un poco incómodo para sí mismo cuando se encontró tocando las notas de una canción en particular… esa que había escrito para ella cuando las cosas parecieron llegar a su fin…

_´Cause time isn´t healing_

_I´m getting sick of staring at my feelings_

_And I – I can´t help the way I feel about you..._

Detuvo la música, pero la letra aún seguía sonado en su cabeza.

_Emma… _

Aunque había intentado ignorar esas ganas de verle, había terminado sucumbiendo y ahora lo único que sentía que iba a calmarlo era prender un cigarrillo y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Habría ido a buscarle pero… ¿Realmente valía la pena? ¿Lo habría querido ella? No lo sabía. Cuando intentaba analizar lo que Emma expresaba en sus reacciones… todo estaba envuelto en contradicciones. ¡Ella le quería, ella aún lo sentía! Pero estaban sus dudas, sus miedos. Esos que él había alentado desde el momento en que una parte de sí le llevó a actuar como un gran idiota.

Suspiró cansinamente e hizo la guitarra a un lado. Timber le vio salir a su habitación y se recostó a su lado cuando tiró en la cama. Le contemplaba animada e intentaba lamer su cara, como si supiera que se encontraba abatido y quisiera subir sus ánimos con un par de mimos. Por Dios, cuando amaba a su perra.

Se volteó para tomar el celular de su cómoda y llamar Rupert pero entonces el regalo de Bonnie volvió a captar su atención. Lo había dejado allí olvidado por semanas.

A pesar de que dudó al principio, no puedo resistir las ganas de verlo, por lo que se pasó el resto de la hora revisando las fotos en su laptop. Soltando un par de carcajadas al recordar anécdotas divertidas de esos momentos que la pelirroja había captado. Por otros , contemplaba por más de la cuenta a Emma y sentía poco a poco crecer en cierta resolución en si mismo.

Ya tenía la idea dando vueltas por su cabeza desde hacía un par días, pero lo cierto es que no se animaba a llevarlo a cabo por los típicos miedos e inseguridades.

Lo que necesitó para decidirse finalmente, fue dar con una fotografía que habían tomado en algún encuentro, donde Bonnie captaba el plano exacto en el que él y Emma se miraban el uno al otro y… cuanto sentimiento podía percibirse en sus maneras al verse. Tom se sintió un poco avergonzado de lo transparente que eran sus ojos cuando le veía a ella.

Por otro lado, sus orbes marrones que tan fascinado le tenían… Cualquiera que se detuviese a contemplar aquella fotografía no dudaría en afirmar que Emma le quería, que todo en ella le deseaba, le anhelaba en la misma intensidad que él lo hacía…

Comprendiendo la sensación de aquella mañana, en la que se habían encontrado tan raro, tomó el teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas. Iba a costar un poco preparar la ocasión, pero definitivamente valdría la pena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tom se sentía confiado y seguro de cada paso que daba.

* * *

Era la última noche libre. Las grabaciones de la nueva película, en la que había logrado conseguir el papel, comenzaban mañana.

The Perks of being a wallflower pensó y sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo.

Aunque su larga melena se había ido lejos debido al personaje que debía de interpretar, estaba feliz de que el corte no le sentara tan mal. Luego de la gira y promoción de Harry Potter, este había crecido bastante, al menos lo suficiente para que se notara el cambio entre la vez que se lo cortó casi al ras.

- ¿Vienes? La comida ya está en la mesa.

Le sonrió a Daniel al mismo tiempo que le respondía. Alguno de sus compañeros habían pasado por su apartamento esa tarde para desearle buena suerte y hacer una especie de despedida.

- ¿La dama de negro, no? De ciencia ficción pasas al género del terror.- había dicho Matthew.

- Ya sabes, que ante cualquier inconveniente puedes sacar la varita y así terminar de una vez con el fantasma de la dama.- Oliver fue el primero en reír de su propio "chiste".

- En serio, ¿se supone que eso fue tan gracioso? – aprendió Rupert.

- Están un poco apagados, parece.- respondió.

- Seguro, y tú demasiado sobrio. Suelta ya esa botella.- apuntó Evanna.

Esta vez si se escucharon risas excepto la del gemelo pelirrojo.

Las bromas y charlas continuaron, Emma no paraba de sonreír. Sus días sin ellos no iban a volver a ser lo mismo.

Llevaba al menos un mes con mejor ánimo desde que había decidido terminar cualquier vestigio de amistad que pudiera quedar con Tom. Le extrañaba a veces, eso no lo negaba nunca. Sin embargo ya no lloraba ni se reprendía a sí misma por lo que sucedió. Simplemente prefirió dejarlo todo en el pasado.

- ¡Vamos, esta canción vale!- Matthew danzaba divertido junto a Jamie.

Bonnie sacaba fotos de Evanna con Rupert que ponía caras graciosas. Daniel pretendía marear a Emma entre vueltas coordinadas con Jamie. Sin dudas, todos estaban más extrovertidos a causa del alcohol. Mas esa tarde habían pactado divertirse y eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Se desearon buena suerte e incluso cuando ya se marchaban planeaban la próxima reunión. Emma rió divertida al ver que incluso camino a la puerta principal debatían muy seriamente cuál sería el lugar y la actividad más atrayente Se volvió al su apartamento. Tenía que deshacerse de los restos de aquella "fiesta".

Llevaba al menos treinta minutos en su tarea cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Quizá alguno de los chicos había olvidado algo. No lo sabía. Pero de lo que si estuvo segura, es que jamás habría esperado verle a él. Sin embargo, una vez más. Emma se equivocaba.

Tal cual lo recordaba, pulcramente vestido. Con su sonrisa implacable, sus cabellos rubios algo despeinados y sus ojos, brillosos y celestes.

El dueño de sus pesares, el motivo de algunas sonrisas y el desvelo de algunas noches: Tom.

- Cambia esa cara, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.-

Y es que para Emma si lo era. Nunca le habría esperado ni por asomo. Tenía creído que la incomunicación que se había obligado a tener con él le había alejado para siempre.

- Yo... Tom...

- ¿Emma? - sonreía él.

- ¿Qué... que es lo que... por qué estás aquí? - logró decir al fin.

Tom estaba de pie, tratando de esconder lo nervioso que estaba. No había ensayado que le diría. Simplemente quería verla, decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ese sería el penúltimo día de Emma en la ciudad antes de partir a Estados Unidos para el rodaje.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Vio como ella enarcaba un caja al mismo tiempo que le dejaba pasar. Se mordía su labio inferior y no paraba de abrir y cerrar su boca, sin saber que decir.

Ninguno de los dos tomó asiento. Emma esperaba con brazos cruzados, ansiosa. Tom paseaba sus ojos por el salón intentando ganar tiempo para dar con las palabras exactas que necesitaba para darle el mensaje.

- Quería saber cómo estabas. No te veo desde hace meses y... ¡Mierda! - soltó de pronto perdiendo cualquier signo de calma.- Te gusto o no, te he extrañado.-

- No necesitaba que vinieras hasta aquí para decírmelo. Bastaba con un simple mensaje o email.-

Tomo rodó sus ojos molesto y se volvió a ella con cierto rencor.

- Prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera. Además sé que no me habrías contestado. Me has estado ignorando desde...

- Yo no...

- Ya no quiero seguir así, maldita sea.- bufó.

Tom se acercó a Emma que en respuesta se alejó enseguida. Él solo dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y le miró con rendición.

- No veo a que podemos llegar con esto Tom.

- Por favor, inténtalo por nosotros. Las cosas ya dejaron de ser lo que eran. ¡Y les gusto o no, a Jade o a tí... pero yo ya he tomado mi decisión!

El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir más fuerte. Aquellas palabras le descolocaban y le daban un claro indicio al mismo tiempo.

Tom apretaba su mandíbula y no la perdía de vista. Se sentía idiota, ridículo y humillado. Jamás en su vida se le habían dado bien las confesiones. Él no era fanático ni talentoso para los discursos. Siempre iba al echo y a lo concreto.

- Emma...- susurró su nombre.

Y se sintió peor al ver que ella volteaba el rostro y se alejaba aún más. Tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde. Tal vez había sido un error dejarse caer por allí. Tom experimentó la desazón de sentirse rechazado y comprendió cuanto daño había generado en ella todos estos años en los que le cerró su corazón.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaaaaaa! :) ¡Vengo a actualizar en compensación a las ausencias y demoras de estos días! **

**Este capítulo es definitivamente de mis preferidos porque, al fin les permito a estos dos desprenderse de todas sus ataduras y dejarse llevar pura y enteramente por sus sentimientos. Realmente me lo imaginé a flor de piel cuando lo escribía y... al caer después de que la realidad es otra... me lleno de melancolía.**

**Una aclaración, seguramente muchas terminen molestas o desconformes porque no hubo lemmon o más de eso. Sinceramente, no me siento del todo capacitada para escribir sobre eso. Estoy segura que me falta mucha más calidad narrativa para relatar un momento tan crucial como esos. Así que, a menos que haga el intento y este me convenza, dudo mucho que se encuentren con eso en esta fic. Pido disculpas si alguna le disgusta pero bueno... no me gusta experimentar sin estar segura realmente.**

**Una vez más vuelvo a tomar la palabra para agradecer a mis lectoras, que se toman el tiempo de bancar mis ausencias, escribir y opinar sobre mi pequeño trabajito que yo tanto disfruto. Sus palabras son mi recompensa. Y ver cuanto han crecido los RR y los Favoritos desde que empecé me pone llorosa jajaja ¡Gracias de verdad por tanto! **

**Antes de pasar al capítulo, les dejo una pequeña pregunta que quisiera contestaran: De escribir un DRAMIONE ¿Lo leerían? (Aviso que ya tengo gran parte escrita jajaja pero no sé todavía si publicarlo. Hay muchos fics de Draco y Hermione que me intimidan jajaja y nada, me gusta como escribo pero sé que puedo mejorar y si voy a publicar sobre mi pareja preferida, quiero homenajearlos con un buen trabajo jajaja)**

**Bueno, ahora sí...**

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

Allí estaba, aún de pie, esperando a que Emma dijese algo, lo que fuera. Necesitaba escucharla porque su silencio lo estaba volviendo loco. Apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos llegaban a doler. Pero necesitaba algo más en que concentrarse que no fuera ella y su distanciamiento. Ese muro invisible que se esforzaba en mantener entre los dos.

Emma no se sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos de nuevo porque temía lo que pudiese encontrar en ellos. Una sensación de mareo se había instalado en su estómago, presa de los nervios que le provocaba la situación.

- ¡Haz logrado que no deje de pensar en lo que hicimos! – rompió él su silencio.- ¿Por qué actúas como si no me creyeras?

Emma detuvo su andar. Continuó sin mirarle cuando se envaro para contestarle.

- Tom ¿acaso te estas escuchando? –

- ¿Qué…? – su pregunta lo dejó totalmente descolocado.

- Explícate…- le encaró severa.

Tom sintió el impulso de tomar esas mejillas sonrosadas y exigir que le viera a los ojos para así al menos tener un leve indicio de lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que semejante actitud le enfurecería. Le costaría una bofetada o algo parecido. Por lo que optó por sentarse, manteniendo cierta distancia.

- A Jade… ¡Ya no le quiero! – Soltó fuera de sí.- ¡Aquel maldito beso se me ha grabado en la cabeza a fuego y ahora no puedo dejar de mirarte y sentir que quiero volver a hacerlo!

Finalmente, había soltado la verdad que carcomía su ser y, aunque se sentía más liviano por dentro, la desesperación de no tener respuesta por parte de Emma aún le tenía del todo loco.

Ella, por su parte, había dejado de pensar. Su mente, su corazón, sus sentidos. Creía que iba a colapsar. Las palabras de Tom hacían eco en su cabeza impidiendo que se detuviese a hilar una respuesta coherente. ¿Qué se supone que debía sentir o decir? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que un par de besos clandestinos derrumbaran todo lo que habían construido él y Jade?

Cada segundo que pasaba destrozada más y más los nervios de Tom. Iba a volverse más loco de que ya estaba si ella no decía algo. ¡Cuanto habría dado por poder leer mentes en ese momento! Emma se había quedado allí, en medio de la sala, mirando al vacío sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

- Emma…- su voz se quebró un poco al llamarle.

- Dame una razón…- pidió.- ¡Una maldita razón para creerte!

La voz de ella estaba cargada de exigencia. Sus ojos que tanto le habían evitado ahora le perforaban, escrutándole. Buscando la más mínima duda en él para desacreditar sus palabras. Tanta desconfianza era irritante. ¿Por qué esa reticencia a creerle?

- ¡He sido lo suficientemente claro! – Soltó Tom a la defensiva.- Necesito, quiero…

- ¡Lo único que te trae aquí es un simple apetito que quieres satisfacer!

Tom le miró incrédulo. ¿En verdad le creía tan bastardo como para usarla de semejante manera? Ella parecía tan segura al decirlo.

- ¡Emma! Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que jamás tomaría ventajas de…

- Lo que siento te da razones para aprovechar que yo aún…

- Que tú aun qué...- le instó a que siguiera pero ella no dijo nada.-

Tom no soportó un segundo más a que continuara diciendo estupideces mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Apresó sus hombros y le obligó a que le viera de cerca. Ella, en un principio, se resistió pero para cuando él volvió a llamarle por su nombre, Emma se rindió…

- ¡Detente! – Suplicó.- Si no me he ido todavía es porque tengo motivos suficientes para insistir. Quiero que me creas. ¡No te estoy mintiendo!

Sentía que esa sería su última oportunidad para hacerle ver las cosas como realmente eran. Tenía que intentar llegar a ella.

- Te quiero conmigo, porque es distinto a todo lo que sea que tengo con Jade. Me molestó tu indiferencia, que lloraras por mí culpa, que te alejaras y que incluso ahora te sea casi imposible creerme. Besarte fue lo mejor que pude haber echo. No me arrepiento y no esperes que lo haga.

Tom tomó ventaja y se apresuró a besarla sin importarle lo que ella quisiera. Si no podía hacerle entender con palabras, entonces lo haría con su boca. Apenas apresó sus labios, el deseo se apoderó de él. Pero fue capaz de controlar su desenfreno dándole la oportunidad a Emma de que le detuviera. Mas los segundos pasaron y ella no lo hacía. Por lo que con mayor seguridad se encaramó sobre ella, decidido a transmitir en cada roce lo que sentía.

Ella sucumbió. Emma acalló a esa voz irritable que pregonaba a gritos que aquello estaba mal. Todo lo que había vivido cuando le besó, regresó al primer roce de labios. El deseo, el apremio, la alegría en su corazón, el calor en sus mejillas, la necesidad de más, esas inmensas ganas de quererle sin reparos. Dejó que le acariciara y que la besara hasta el cansancio. Ya no sentía nada que le obligase a detenerse.

_** Bien sabían ambos, que muchas veces, dar las explicaciones acerca de lo que siente el corazón, no puede dejarse del todo claro con el uso de las palabras. Suele ser mucho más efectivo darle paso a las acciones capaces de afirmar el sentimiento. **_

- Tom…

Susurró su nombre en un breve in pass antes de volverse a besar.

Para él, escuchar llamarle con esa voz, cargada de un tinte tan armonioso, impregnado en deseo, le volvió loco de excitación. Su corazón se sentía satisfecho, lleno, presuroso de latir y hacerse sentir. Todo en él se encontraba motivado a entregar el afecto, el amor que de pronto reconocía le tenía prendado a ella.

Emma sonrió entre medio de un beso cuando una de sus manos, sobre el pechó de él, percibió el latido acelerado de su corazón. Tomó la mano de él que acaricia su cintura y se aferró a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello. No podía parar esa necesidad de sentirle. La sensación de placer que provocaban sus caricias la obnubilaban de un modo tan fascinante...

Poco a poco, habían ido caminando en dirección desconocida hasta dar con la pared. Con el cuerpo del uno sobre el otro se separaron apenas para mirarse después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Y si alguien les hubiese pedido que explicaran lo que sintieron cuando se encontraron en los ojos del otro, ninguno hubiera dado con las palabras certeras para describirlo. Era tantas emociones las que se reflejaban que guardar silencio era la mejor de las alternativas para apreciar el cúmulo de sensaciones que les embargan al saberse la razón del sentir del otro.

* * *

El sol se coló por la ventana y las cortinas a medio abrir, encontrando a Emma y Tom abrazados sobre la cama. No había ropa desperdigada por suelo, como habría cabido esperar. Había sido solo la confesión y aquel beso pasional, cargado de infinitos sentimientos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo, lo que los había unido esa noche.

_- Eres un idiota.- le había dicho ella, con una sonrisa a medias._

_- Tardé demasiado, lo sé.- concedió._

_- De todos modos, te sigo queriendo.-_

_Tom le había abrazado y besado en su hombro, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera, y aunque esa noche sentía que la deseaba más que nunca, se contuvo, por ella. Apresurar las cosas jamás le había resultado. Por lo que se obligó a si mismo a tomar las cosas con calma y esperar a que Emma cediera. _

_- Es un poco tarde.- se había puesto de pie, con intenciones de marcharse.- _

_Emma se había abrazado a sí misma, extrañando enseguida su tacto. Sabía que si le invitaba a quedarse, sonaría de lo más indecente del mundo. Pero, por una vez en su vida quería olvidar las etiquetas, ser egoísta y permitirse ser feliz._

_- No…- suplicó.- Quédate. _

_- Emma, no quiero… presionar nada. Yo…- apenas podía articular palabras.- _

_Tenerla a su merced complicaba las cosas. Sabía que si ella le pidiera quedarse se le haría casi imposible negarse. Demasiado tiempo sin verle, y nada parecía ser suficiente para recuperar los días perdidos._

_- Tampoco yo.- Emma se había puesto de pie.- Sé que, todavía no es el momento. Puedes quedarte. Solo será una especie de reencuentro como dos buenos amigos…_

_Él le sonrió, tomó de sus mejillas con ambas manos y le regaló un casto beso._

_- Besarse no es exactamente lo que dos viejos amigos hacen._

_- Sabes a lo que refiero.- se sonrojó.-_

_- Lo sé.- se echó a reír al verle tan perturbada.- Por hoy, fingiré que eres solo mi amiga, la cual por supuesto no me vuelve loco y me hace querer besarla todo el día._

_- Idiota.- le golpeó ella en broma.- _

_Entre risas Tom se apresuró a abrazarla para luego llevarla a la cocina, a empezar a preparar la cena. Tenía apetito por muchas cosas, ella precisamente, pero aquella degustación no podía darsela todavía. Tendría que esperar, y lo haría de ser necesario, porque le quería y estaba seguro, ella también lo prefería así._

El repentino sonido del celular vibrando sobre la mesita de estar despertó a Tom. Estiró su mano libre, pues la otra se aferraba la cintura de Emma. Reprimió una carcajada al ver el número en la pantalla. Sabía que él no tardaría en llamarle para ponerse al corriente.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se supone que fue todo anoche? No me digas que te haz echado atrás a último momento. No he tenido noticias tuyas desde ayer por la tarde, podría creer que…

- Si te callas sabrás exactamente que ha sucedido.- susurró con son de burla.

- ¿Por qué susurras…? Oh no, no me digas que… las cosas fueron mucho mejor de las que…

- No me he acostado con Emma, idiota.- sonrió.- Bueno, no en el modo que tu pervertida cabeza imagina.

- Si no quieres dejar nada a mi imaginación entonces habla.-

- Se lo he dicho todo. Ya no queda nada que no sepa respecto a… bueno, tú me entiendes.

- Estoy seguro que con Emma fuiste más claro de lo que estas siendo conmigo ahora.- se carcajeó del otro lado del teléfono el pelirrojo.

- No voy a darte un discursillo, Rupert. Esas palabras solo son para ella, y nadie más que ella.

- Oh, vaya que te has puesto cursi, amigo.- volvió a escuchar la risotada.- Pero me alegro por ti. Y espero sepas recompensarme por ésta.

- Te haré un monumento Grint.- soltó con sarcasmo.-

- Eso y mucho más Tommy.-

- Pero si serás…

Aquel apodo era el que usaba su amigo cada vez que quería tomarle el pelo. Pero esta vez no se enfadó con el pelirrojo. Ser franco con Emma de una vez por todas no habría sido posible sin el empuje y aliento de Rupert.

- Dale mis saludos a Emma.

- Lo haré.-

- Nos vemos luego entonces. No la cagues.

- Apenas llevo un día y…

- Si,si. Pero sé que eres alguien "especial"…- se burló.- No me obligues a perder la fe.

- No lo haré, y … Gracias.-

Tras despedirse apagó el móvil, lo dejó sobre la cómoda y se volvió hacia a la razón del buen despertar de esa mañana. El rostro sereno de Emma, completamente acaparando gran parte del acolchado. Recordaba haber estado conversando, depositando pequeños besos sobre su frente cuando se lo permitía. Luego, habían acordado descansar, y con el mudo consentimiento del otro, se habían abrazado, dispuestos a descansar, reacios a mantener la más mínima de las distancias.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto con claridad antes? La había querido desde el principio. Y por mera inmadurez, caprichos adolescentes había dejado que el orgullo ganase la batalla para terminar distanciándose de Emma, creyendo que encontraría el amor de ella en otros brazos. Que equivocado había estado. Ahora que se detenía a comparar experiencias se daba cuenta de la diferencia radical.

Emma se removió un poco sobre la cama y aún dormida se aferró a con más ahínco. Descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. No pudo evitar acariciar su cabello. Evidentemente, no pondría objeción alguna si tuviera que despertar de esto modo todas las mañanas.

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, si. Si, soy yo. Estoy viva, no he abandonado la historia y no ha sido nunca mi intención hacerlo. Se que me habré ganado el odio de algunas por ahí por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero lo cierto es que he tenido un bloqueo para continuar. Realmente no le deseo este mal a nadie jajaja. Pero no, hablando en serio, ha sido muy frustrante intentar escribir algo decente una y otra vez para terminar borrándolo de lo patético que me parecía al releerlo. Les juro que la idea, los diálogos, las escenas estaban en mi cabeza. Mas al no encontar las palabras exactas para plasmarlo, no quise subir nada porque, para actualizar con una mala redacción prefiero no hacerlo. **

**A todo este embrollo se le ha sumado la rutina de la universidad. Exámenes, más mi curso para conseguir la licencia de conducir que finalmente estoy tramitando luego de haber aprobado el curso. Me fui de viaje también pro Buenos Aires (la capital de mi País) para conocer los tres poderes y, tuve la hermosa experiencia de compartir unos días con viajeros que se hospedaban en el hostel. Había un par de ingleses que, bueno, me enamoraron jajaja**

**Pero en fin, me he sentido sumamente culpable por tenerles esperando y, prometo como siempre seguir la fanfic porque jamás abandono lo que empiezo. **

**Quiero agregar algo, además de mis reiteradas disculpas. Estoy muy inspirada con el Dramione que empecé y que quiero publicar. Pero esta vez voy a terminarlo antes de comenzar a publicarlo así no tengo que dejar a los lectores esperando. De paso, aprovechamos que actualizo más seguido.**

**Bueno, espero udes estén de lo más bien y de nuevo, perdón! Gracias a quienes aún me siguen leyendo, a las que se toman el tiempito de dejar un review con sus opiniones que juro vale mucho para mí y es un gran incentivo. El apoyo de gente como Dany, Eli, Livier por facebook y twitter. **

**Y eh aquí lo que realmente interesa jaja**

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

_"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away m__eans forgetting."_

Esa mañana fue del todo diferente para Emma.

En primer lugar, estaban aquellos brazos tibios que le envolvían y ese suspiro constante en su frente, que acompasaban el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Abrió sus ojos un poco soñolienta hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la luz y a la silueta que tenía a pocos centímetros de sí. Tom parecía llevar un sueño profundo porque no hizo amague de despertarse en cuanto ella extendió una de sus manos tímidas para acariciar su cuello.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y lo que no quería dejar de hacer. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar despertar en los brazos de él, en la misma cama. Emma se ruborizó un poco y cerró sus ojos. Sintió la dosis de adrenalina y felicidad recorrer su cuerpo. No podía concebir un modo más perfecto de despertar cada mañana.

Aquellas horas se había sentido infinitamente feliz. Sin embargo no podía evitar que ciertas preguntas acudieran a su mente. Había un tema fundamental por resolver. ¿Qué sería de ellos a partir de ahora? ¿Estaba Jade al tanto de la decisión de Tom? ¿Sería ella capaz de mostrar abiertamente su nuevo avance en la relación? Emma llevó inconscientemente una de sus manos a su pecho. Ya no se sentía tan tranquila.

Sus dudas corrompieron aquel lapso de paz. Cerró sus ojos y se obligó a detener aquella paranoia que avasallaba. Llegó a odiar, a maldecir esa parte de si misma que se empeñaba en preocuparla y arruinar el momento.

- Buenos días…- susurró Tom sobre su oído, enseguida se apresuró a besarla.

¿Podían ser sus ojos más hermosos? Se preguntó Emma una vez que guardaron distancia. No recordaba haber visto sus ojos tan celestes y transparentes. Totalmente concentrados en ella, sometiéndola a una ensoñación de la que nadie hubiera querido despertar.

Tom se mantuvo en silencio, acariciando una de sus mejillas, sin perder su sonrisa ladina. Estaba casi tan abstraído como Emma, contemplándola, convenciéndose de que aquello era real, de que finalmente había permitido que sus verdaderos sentimientos se proyectarán y liberaran todas aquellas irritaciones que tan mal le traían. Ahora podría besarla sin miedo a que ella se negara, porque Emma le correspondía, le quería, estaba seguro, casi en la misma intensidad que él.

- Creo que… debería preparar algo para desayunar…

Tom estuvo a punto de sugerir que esperan un poco más, ya que estaba del todo cómodo con ella entre sus brazos, pero el rugido de su estómago hambriento frustró todos sus planes. Emma había sonreído antes de incorporarse y preguntarle si le apetecía café o té.

Durante el resto del día, ignoraron por completo los planteos que rondaban sus pensamientos y se permitieron disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Desayunaron con música de fondo, uno de los playlist favoritos de ella. Y en algún momento de la tarde, Tom se había puesto de pie e invitado a incorporarse con él. Más bien le había traído consigo en el camino, para luego reír y abrazarle.

Simplemente tomó a Emma de la mano en los momentos que consideró oportuno. Incluso la besó un par de veces más y fingió danzar una melodía con sus brazos prendados a la cintura de ella, que no paraba de sonreír y contemplarle con esas orbes castañas que parecían no creer que aquello estuviese pasando. Pues tenía que admitir que ni en un millón de años lo hubiera imaginado cuando lo dio por perdido.

- Te esperaré.- prometió una vez que llegó la hora de la tan poco deseaba despedida.

- Serán tan solo un par de meses. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré en Londres de nuevo.- suspiró Emma, intentando guardar la calma.

En realidad, quería quedarse y comenzar a vivir esa oportunidad que había decidido no solo darse a si misma sino también a Tom.

- Te quiero…- susurró él.

Llevó sus manos, y recorrió el camino que comenzaba en su cintura, hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Acarició a Emma lentamente, sin perder un solo instante y detalle de su rostro en el trayecto. Besó finalmente sus labios, con lentitud al principio mas luego tomó las riendas la desesperación de saber que no le vería durante un tiempo.

* * *

Manejaba por la carretera hasta casa. El sol se estaba ocultando, algunas estrellas se asomaban por el horizonte. Casualmente aquel día, las nubes no había hecho acto de presencia, permitiendo que el clima fuese una espectacular tarde de verano. Tom agradeció que aquellas horas junto a ella se hubieran convertido en un recuerdo tan especial.

Cuando llegó a casa y aparcó el coche, se percató de que alguien estaba esperándole en el porche. Había olvidado por completo que ella tenía una copia de las llaves. Allí estaba Jade, acariciando a Timber que al ver llegar a su querido dueño salía rápidamente a su encuentro.

- ¿Me extrañaste, verdad? – abrazó al can por unos segundos.

Enseguida escuchó el sonido de los zapatos de Jade, desciendo por la pequeña escalinata. Cuando elevó la vista hacia ella sintió un desánimo instalarse en la boca de su pecho. Realmente no esperaba verla, y estaba seguro que se avecinaba una larga confrontación.

Realmente Tom no comprendía como Jade podía mantener esa sonrisa calma en su rostro cuando las cosas entre ellos estaban terriblemente mal. Bueno, quizá exageraba un poco, pero a pesar de no haber llegado a discutir, tanto ella como él sabían a quién pertenecían sus sentimientos. No estaba seguro como ella podía aparentar no guardar rencor a Emma.

- Hola.- saludó la castaña con otra sonrisa que volvió aún más incómodo a Tom.-

- No sabía que vendrías. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

- Llegué al mediodía. No pensé en llamarte al ver que no estabas.- expuso fingiendo desinterés.- Venía llevarme mis cosas.

Tom dejó de verle por un par de segundos. Sentía un poco de culpa y hasta lástima por Jade. No negaba que le había querido todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos. Creyó que llegó a amarla lo suficiente para olvidar a Emma, pero este último tiempo había demostrado todo lo contrario.

Jade no esperó a que él respondiese. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó con parsimonia hasta la puerta principal. Timber siguió sus pasos. Tom tardó un poco más en hacerlo.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y revolvió exasperado sus cabellos. Sentía que debía decir algo, terminar las cosas en buenos términos. Pero nada parecía apropiado. Su cara era todo un poema cada vez que abría la boca. Maldijo internamente por ser tan carente de tacto para manejarse en situaciones tan incómodas.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó él, intentando escapar de su ensimismamiento.

- Bien.- respondió ella monótona.- ¿Tú?

- Bien.

Silencio incómodo. El aire estaba tan pesado, que la sensación de avasallamiento lo ahogaba aún más.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con esto? – señaló ella entonces, sosteniendo una de sus camisas entre sus brazos.

Encontró cierta pena y súplica en aquellos ojos marrones algo oscuros. ¿Estaría Jade aguantando el llanto? Se sintió peor de solo pensarlo. Tom no dijo nada. Quería que ella le dejara solo. Su presencia estaba largando por la borda el buen ánimo con el que se había regodeado hace un par de horas.

Ambos sabía que estaban un terreno diferente ahora que, de algún modo habían dejado de pretender. Su relación dejó de significar algo, desde el instante en que se besó a Emma. ¿Por lo que, ahora qué? Debía dar un punto final a aquella historia. Si había algo que Tom detestaba era la incomprensión, el no saber dónde estaba parado. Necesitaba tener las cosas claras para saber como proceder.

- Sabes, no quiero hacer esto más difícil para ninguno de los dos.- tomó Jade la palabra.- No voy a preguntarte dónde has estado porque… me hago una idea.

Tom mantuvo la mirada desafiante que de pronto Jade había adoptado. Definitivamente había agotado su paciencia.

- Decidimos darnos un tiempo, y aunque, te parezca una idiotez quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar todo así como así. Estoy convencida de que es solo un mal momento por el que estamos pasando.

- Jade, no quieras ignorar lo evidente. Sabes que…

- Más de cuatro años juntos Tom.- remarcó.- No pude dejar de importante así como así. Si Emma no hubiera dicho lo que dijo…- se acercó a él.

- No creas que te mentí.- retrocedió él alejándola.- Si te quise… pero...

Jade sonrió y viró sus ojos hacia el parqué.

- Lo que sucede es que no logré quererte lo suficiente como para dejaras de quererle.-

- No sé que decir, Jade. De verdad, no me siento la persona más orgullosa del mundo por hacerte pasar por esto.

- No me importa. Como te dije, para mí las cosas no han acabado.

- Jade…

- No.- insistió.- Necesito ver que realmente vas en serio. No me incube preguntar pero, creo que tengo derecho a saber. ¿Ya has hablado con ella? ¿Han decidido cómo encarar las cosas ahora?

El silencio, la tardía con la que llegó su respuesta, fue prueba suficiente para Jade. No, aún no lo habían echo. Internamente sonrió. Agradeció, por más que más egoísta que se fuese, la duda y el temor que vislumbró en los ojos celestes de Tom.

- Ya veo.

- Será mejor que te vayas.- propuso él cansado, realmente había echo añicos su ánimo.

Nadie volvió a decir nada.

Jade tomó su maleta y con descaro vistió la camisa que había pedido llevarse un par de minutos antes. Tom sintió la ofuscación invadiéndolo al verle tan convencida, tan segura de sí misma, dejando claro que no se daría por vencida. Su intenta de besarle antes de marcharse fue una de sus jugadas. Ella seguiría intentado. Perseveraría, Tom le conocía lo suficiente como para intuir lo que haría.

**_Continuará…_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, la escritora fantasma viene a saludarles de nuevo desde el más allá (?). Okey, no me hagan caso, es casi de madrugada por aquí cuando vengo a actualizar. **

**Quiero comenzar con las debidas disculpas de tardar tanto en subir capítulo. Lo sé, que es detestable que te dejen esperando, pero bueno, hay una vida allá afuera que me tiene un poco complicada. Llámesele: Universidad, Familia, Obligaciones, etc. Les juro que hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**A lo anterior, tenemos que sumarle mis malditos picos de falta de inspiración que se están convirtiendo en el pan de cada día, o al menos cada vez que me siento a escribir. ¡Odio eso!. Saben que mi intención no es publicar por publicar y hasta que no quedo conforme y satisfecha me niego a subir algo que no tengo ni pies ni cabeza. Por eso, prefiero demorarme a mandar fruta.**

**Bien, por otra parte, quiero responder al review de "Hp" que planteó un par de cosas respecto al fic. En primer lugar, me alegra saber que a pesar de que estás para nada conforme con la personalidad de Emma y Tom, te haya gustado ****la idea, la trama y el desarrollo en si de la historia. Me preocupó mucho el hecho de que el actuar de ellos te sacara de quicio :/. La verdad que eso era lo último que quería. Tampoco que se vieran inmaduros o hasta estúpidos en sus reacciones. Pido disculpas si no te ha gustado lo que llevo escrito. Pero quiero que sepas que me hubiera gustado que me dejases tu email, cuenta de facebook o cualquier otro medio para comunicarnos y así charlar un poco acerca de lo que te molestó y dejarme explicar. Juro que para mí, las cosas tenían sentido jajaja. Pero bueno, es cierto que lo que siente cada lector varía según cada persona, y que puedo ser poco objetiva a la hora de defender mi fic. Quiero que sepas que he tomado nota de lo que has expuesto y voy a tenerlo en cuenta para los próximos escritos. Ojalá se note, y logre conseguir que no te exasperen los personajes. ¡Gracias igualmente por ser sincera y dejarme tu opinión! **

**A los demás, les digo, que toda crítica constructiva será bienvenida. Siempre que lo planteen con respeto, podré responder a ello e incluso charlarlo en mi facebook por INBOX.**

**IMPORTANTE: Algo más que quiero agregar. Me gustaría que se dieran el tiempo para leer dos fanfics de dos colegas que adoran escribir tanto como yo. **

** * Por un lado, CayetanoBlas ha comenzado hace poco su fanfic Le fils douteuse de l'héroïsme (Link s/9734657/1/Le-fils-douteuse-de-l-h%C3%A9ro%C3%AFs me ). Soy objetiva a la hora de decirles que es un fanfic muy prometedor que cuenta no solo con nuestros queridos personajes de la nueva generación (Albus Potter y James Potter; Rose Weasley y mi querido Scorpius Malfoy) si no que cuenta con la introducción de nuevos miembros de nada más y nada menos que el Mundo Mágico Frances ;). ¡Imaginen un nuevo Torneo de los Tres Magos, con cede en Beauxbaton! ¿Que mejor oportunidad para el pequeño Albus de demostrar que no es la sombra de su hermano y mucho menos de lo que fue el héroe de su padre?. Incluso conocerán la vida de los hijos de la realeza mágica. Mucha aventura, suspenso y toques de romance. ¡En verdad se las recomiendo! Yo misma estoy esperando ansiosa el próximo capítulo.**

*** Luego, AzuuMalfoy nos trae Highway Don't Care ( LINK: s/9577859/1/Highway-Don-t-Care) donde nuestro querido Draco se ve en la obligación de dejar su pasado como mortífago desertor, iniciando una nueva videa como Medimago. Imaginen asistir a San Mungo y encontrarlo a él, allí, listo para atendernos (MOMENTO FAN ^^). La sorpresa radica en cuando Draco se topa con Granger, que por suerte del destino a caído en sus manos de imprevisto. ¡Las reacciones de ambos les traeran locos! Esta fic es reciente y nos aguarda una buena trama!  
**

**PASEEN A LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS :)**

**Bueno, ahora sí, basta de comunicados de prensa (?). Le dejo el cap, y un inmenso saludo a todas las que me leen, ya sea que dejen o no reviews :). ¡Gracias por acompañarme! Ni bien termine HISTORIAS OCULTAS TRAS EL TELÓN comenzaré a publicar mi ya casi terminado Dramione! Estoy muy ansiosa, pero bueno, aún me queda esperar.**

**¡QUE TENGAN UN HERMOSO FIN DE SEMANA Y QUE LA SIGUIENTE SEA MEJOR! ABRAZOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA TODOS/AS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

Emma descendió del taxi que la había acercado al gran edificio de aquella bonita avenida donde se encontraba su apartamento. Volver, generaba cierta sensación de alegría y de pertenencia. Aquel lugar la había acogido cuando en ese lejano septiembre de 2009 comenzó sus estudios de Literatura Inglesa en la Universidad de Brown.

No negaría que extrañaría su país natal, pero aquella ciudad la sentía como parte de sí misma. Recordaba haber salido de su zona de confort para, años atrás, embarcarse a una nueva experiencia.

Emma sonrió. El cambio que acaba de producirse en su vida este último tiempo le inundaba de esperanza y felicidad. Por Dios, solo habían pasado un día de que había abordado el avión pero desde entonces ya le extrañaba.

- ¿Emma?

La voz de su amiga Sophie detuvo su ensoñación. Su compañera de apartamento, le esperaba con una sonrisa, para recibirla.

Enseguida, dejó la valija que sostenía su mano derecha y se apresuró a darle un abrazo. Había pasado muchos meses en los que no veía a una de sus mejores amigas.

Cuando terminó aquel abrazo, Sophie observó con atención a la castaña y atrapó uno pequeño retazo de su ahora corto cabello.

- Tu cabello. Se ve hermoso.

- Gracias. Tú estás más alta.- bromeo.

- Hacen años que dejé de crecer.- luego señaló el equipaje.- Vamos, te ayudaré con eso. Mientras, en el camino puedes ponerme al día.

El portero les sonrió y le deseó una cálida bienvenida, entregando su juego de llaves.

- La última vez que me escribiste me dejaste llena de curiosidad.- exponía Sophie de manera acusatoria.-

Ya en el hall principal del apartamento, tras optar por desempacar, su amiga comenzó a invadirla con una larga lista de preguntas.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado que no podías siquiera darme una breve reseña?

- Será mejor que te sientes, y procura no gritar en cuanto lo suelte.- respondió Emma, sonrojada de solo pensar en Tom.-

- Adelante.- animó Sophie, recostándose en la cama de la habitación de la castaña.

- ¿Recuerdas, aquella entrevista, de la que te hablé?

- Sí.- asintió.- Todavía no puedo creer que te las arreglaras para responder a eso. ¿Cómo lo tomó Tom? Ya sabes, por la historia que hubo entre ustedes, debió de ser de lo más incómodo…

Sophie tenía la costumbre de tomar con cierta prisa el rumbo de la conversación y terminaba por extenderse en sus respuestas. Esto causaba un poco de gracia a Emma, quien escuchaba atenta, las descripciones precisas.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que…- presa de los nervios, de solo recordar, un escalofrío de placer descendía por su espalda.- Tom, esa noche, me besó.

Tal y como esperó, el rostro de la chica mudó a expresión de completa sorpresa. Parpadeó y boqueó un par de veces antes de pedir más detalles.

- Pero… ¿cómo te atrevió? Quiero decir, después de todo este tiempo en el cual se la pasó negando que sintiera algo… Yo no… ¡No puedo creerlo! – finalizó enfada.

Emma comprendía el cúmulo de emociones que invadían poco a poco a su amiga. No conocía la historia completa de lo que había acontecido hace unos meses. Por lo que enseguida, se apresuró a sacarla de su ignorancia. Resultaba divertido ver como en ciertas ocasiones, Sophie se llevaba una mano a su cabellera rubia y terminaba por alborotarla de vez en cuando en los instantes que resaltaba los hechos.

- Entonces…- dijo después de una pausa breve.- ¿Están juntos?

- Bueno, no que lo hayamos aclarado, pero creo que es algo que ambos damos por sentado.

Sophie contempló con suspicacia a su amiga que, nerviosa, se movía sus manos entre la tela de aquella remera que estaba segura, no era de su talla.

- ¿Es de él, no?- sonrió.

Emma asintió ruborizada y soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa. Estúpida niña enamorada. Lamentaba que todo hubiera ocurrido a último momento. Se moría por poder abrazarlo y besar sus labios de nuevo. Bastaba con que cerrara sus ojos y enseguida el recuerdo de sensaciones le embargaran, llevándola con él.

- Supongo que, a veces, no necesitamos ponerle nombre a las cosas. Solo me queda decirte que, los gestos que Tom tenga a partir de ahora, el modo en que ustedes lleven esta relación, definirá lo que son.- suspiró la joven de ojos azules.- Espero que Tom no lo estropee de nuevo.

- Sé que suena algo trillado. No empezó de la mejor manera, pero, confío en él. No se puede estar completamente segura, pero, creo que vale la pena intentarlo.-

Ambas coincidieron en que lo mejor sería vivir el presente y no confabular acerca del futuro que pudiera depararle con Tom. Ya había comprobado que tal cosa solo lograba opacar su ánimo y colmarla de nervios.

* * *

Emma se re-acomodó nuevamente en la habitación de hotel. Estaba finalmente en Pittsburgh, Pensilvania. Mañana comenzaría finalmente el rodaje de su nueva película.

_- ¡Me tienes al tanto eh! Ni se te ocurra dejar pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a vernos_

_- Prometo que lo haré. Pero no olvides que mis horarios serán una locura. Quizá estés durmiendo para cuando pueda llamarte._

_- Como si eso fuera a importarme Emma.- le abrazó Sophie antes de que embarcase su vuelo. _

Fue gratificante haber compartido un par de días con su mejor amiga. Sabía que Daniel le había escuchado atentamente cuando le llamó para contarle lo sucedido. Sin embargo, a veces, necesitaba la compañía femenina para poder compartir todo eso que no podía con el castaño.

Emma estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, de esos que solían acompañarla en sus largos viajes, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Tomó enseguida el pequeño artefacto y sonrió al ver aquel mensaje.

_Estoy a una habitación de distancia. Ezra insiste en que salgamos a tomar algo para poder conocernos mejor. No preguntes como conseguí tu número. Solo lo tengo y ya._ _Logan _

* * *

- Tienes que acompañarme.

Llevaba al menos media hora insistiéndo al vueltas por su habitación al mismo tiempo que hablaba por el móvil. Timber le seguía, moviendo su rabo, llamando su atención, jugando con una de sus zapatillas.

_- ¿Y a estas horas se te ocurre avisarme? Ya he quedado y no puedo cancelar._

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu mejor amigo? – bromeó Tom. La risa de Rupert se escuchó por el auricular.

_- ¿Una chica, quizás?_

- Maldito traidor.

_- Como si nunca me hubieras dejado colgado por...- _comenzó a rebatir.

_- _Vale. Comprendo. Esta bien.

Esa noche había recibido la invitación de uno de sus amigos. Parrillada al aire libre, con música, y fogón. La idea era tentadora, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Andrew era uno de las amistades que tenía en común con Jade. Y no sería extraño pero si incómodo encontrarse con ella.

_- Siempre está la opción de negarte a ir. Lo sabes.- _

- No soy un puto cobarde, Rupert.- explicó el joven.- Sabes que me da igual lo que piensen…

_- No, no te da igual.- interrumpió el otro.- De ser así, no te importaría en lo más mínimo cancelar. Razones no te faltan. Jade estará ahí.- _

- No voy a dejar de ver a mis amigos por ella. Yo estoy con Emma. No voy a de dejar que nadie me convenza de lo contrario.

_-_ _Está bien, Tom. Como quieras, pero ten cuidado._

Tras unos minutos más de perorata y desear buena suerte, cortó la comunicación con el pelirrojo. Tomó un par de prendas al azar para vestir, acomodó un poco su cabello revuelto y se encaminó hacia al garage, no sin antes despedirse de su querida mascota.

La cabaña en dónde se llevaría acabo la reunión estaba a unos cuarenta minutos aproximados de su residencia. El clima acompañaba esa noche. El cielo estaba a mitades despejados, y las constelaciones podían vislumbrarse con facilidad en aquellas praderas alejadas de las luces cegadoras de las metrópolis.

- ¡Mira nada más quién se nos une!

Carol, una de las chicas del grupo, se acercaba con clara euforia a saludarlo ni bien aparcó su coche y descendía de él. Enseguida se le sumaron el resto de los chicos.

- Creí que no vendrías.- era Nicholas quién hablaba esta vez.

- Ya vez, te equivocaste.- soltó en reproche.

Le acercaron una botella de cerveza y se dirigió al patio dónde le esperaba la música y el resto de la gente, entre ellas, Jade.

Tal y como lo supuso, el reencuentro sería poco agradable. Sobre todo cuando las miradas de todos se fijaron en ambos. No cabía duda de que estaban al tanto de su ruptura para con la morena. Era por eso que nadie habría esperado verle. Ahora cobraba un poco más la sorpresa y el agrado con que le habían recibido los muchachos.

Le saludó, sin diferencias, cordial y sin resentimientos. No pensaba montar un espectáculo. Ya no era un crío para tales reacciones. Mas en Jade, la reacción fue diferente.

Tras esos ojos de tintes verdes y color avellana, le contemplaba con cierto rencor oculto y algo más que Tom no llegaba a descifrar. No pasó para nada desapercibida la sonrisa de completa satisfacción de cuando le vio acercarse a ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

Más tarde, esa noche, Jade se había acercado a él en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Tom había ido a la cocina rústica de la cabaña por más bebidas frías del congelador.

- Algo ocupado a decir verdad, en agosto estaré de viaje por Estados Unidos.- explicó él con tono neutro, sin voltearse a verla.

- Oh, había olvidado que este año era el estreno de esa película. ¿La que filmaste en Vancouver, no?

- Esa misma.-

Luego, Tom se vio en la obligación de preguntar por mera cortesía y para evitar silencios incómodos.

- ¿Qué es de ti?

- No mucho, a decir verdad.- respondió ella normal, acercándose a él para tomar un par de botellas y aminorar la carga.-

Ella se las apañó para rosar sus manos con las de él, en cuanto aprendió un par de botellas fuera de la caja. Tom hizo la vista gorda.

- Un par de sesiones fotográficas para una agencia independiente, y trabajos detrás cámaras.

- Me alegro por ti.- dijo sin saber que más decir.

Tom le dejó atrás, emprendiendo su marcha. Evitando prolongar innecesariamente cualquier tipo de conversación.

* * *

El viento deba de lleno en su cara, y con Ezra al volante, Logan y Emma reían, disfrutando el cosquilleo provocado por las ráfagas continuas que se sucedían en aquella carretera.

Los tres habían optado por realizar turismo por cuenta propia. En aquel deportivo alquilado por Logan, pasaron las horas recorriendo la metrópolis en donde filmarían la película por un par de meses.

- ¿Así que, ya se conocían? - preguntó Ezra, una vez que aparcaron y descansaron sobre la graba de uno de los parquizados con vista a la inmensidad del río y al puente que lo cruzaba.

- En realidad, fue mera coincidencia que anduviera por la misma ciudad.- relató Emma.- simplemente quedamos y tengo que decir que el chico resultó ser muy amable invitándome a un café.

- ¡Entonces admites que intentó coquetear contigo! - dijo casi a los gritos el chico de cabellos negros azabache.

Emma le miró consternada y luego se unió a las risas de Logan. Era evidente que aquello iba en broma.

- Por supuesto que no.- expuso este con sus bonitos y amables ojos azules.- Por más que quisiera, ya está comprometida.

- ¿Lo estás? - pregunto de nuevo Ezra.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Logan? - exigió saber.-

- Bueno, esa fue la impresión que dio, el muchacho, ¿cómo era su nombre?

Emma no necesitó que continuara para adivinar a quién se refería exactamente. De pronto, lo recordaba todo. El bar, el café, sus nervios al ver a Tom acercarse.

-... le hubieras visto.- relataba.- Fue evidente que le preocupó que alguien más tuviese las miras puesta en ella.

- ¿De quién estamos hablando?

- Tom.- dijeron Emma y Logan al unisono.

Ezra se largó a reír, pidiendo más detalles del episodio y gastando bromas a Emma.

- No estuve ahí pero, déjame decirte que por lo que él cuenta, ese chico te considera algo así como suya.

- Ya déjalo.- pidió ella incómoda.

No pretendía compartir su vida privada con hasta ahora un par de desconocidos. Y que no la malinterpretaran, pero a pesar de que parecían ser dos jóvenes amistosos y fáciles de congeniar, no podía soltarles la controvertida historia de ella y Tom así como así.

- Lo siento, es que, realmente fue divertido ver lo celoso que estaba.

- ¿Sabes que tendrán que besarse?

- ¿Le contaste, Emma? No quiero tener problemas, con el chico Malfoy.- continuó Logan entre risas.-

- Hombres.- rodó los ojos.

- Mujeres.- secundó Ezra teatralmente.- Nuestro mal necesario.

Logan no pudo reprimir una carcajada y esta vez Emma no pudo resistir unirseles.

* * *

La música ambientaba de manera perfecta aquella improvisada fiesta. La hoguera trasmitía el calor que aplacaba un poco el frío de la noche, a quienes se encontraban cerca de ella.

El alcohol iba y venía, como así también las bromas, los bailes y un par de besos entre las parejas y conquistas improvisadas.

Si bien Tom tenía un par de tragos encima, sabía estaba sobrio. No estaba en sus planes cometer ningún desliz. Por lo que, había pedido su guitarra para tocar un par de canciones que coreaban un par de invitados.

En un re ceso, Nikki, amiga cercana de él y Jade, se acercó con la clara intención de robar su atención.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Tom adoptó una postura totalmente a la defensiva, siempre intentando perder su buen humor. Podía intuir a leguas lo que podía llegar a versar el tema a tratar.

Caminaron un poco, hasta alejarse lo suficiente del tumulto de gente y de la fiesta.

- ¿Al menos podrías pretender que le toleras? Eres demasiado obvio.

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo haciendo esfuerzos por ocultar su molestia.-

- Entiendo que hayas decidido darte un tiempo con Jade pero, ese no es motivo para ignorarla del modo en que lo haces Tom.

Él no podía comprender a que venía aquella acusación. Si algo había en él tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar, era su comportamiento irreprochable con ex novia.

- Se que no debo entrometerme pero deberías entender que ella aún te quiere.

- Soy consciente de ello, Nikki. Por eso en ningún momento le he negado la palabra en toda la noche. No me he comportado como un idiota, si es eso a lo que quieres llegar.

La chica de cabello rojizo rodó los ojos. Era claro que le exasperaba su des entendimiento.

- Te empeñas en marcar una distancia que, no creo sea necesario. Vi claramente como le rechazaste cuando se acercó a bailar a tu lado.

- Eso es algo obvio.- se quejó él.-

- ¿No puedes bailar con una mera amiga?

- Ambos sabemos que no me ve como dices.

Tom tuvo bien en claro las intenciones de Jade en cuanto se acercó a él danzando. Intentaba provocarlo todo el tiempo con su cintura desnuda. Llevaba ropa ligera esa noche. Y él jamás podría negar que ella no tuviese atractivo. Mas esa noche, estaba comprometido a no ceder. Ya con un poco de alcohol en sangre podía sucumbir a tentaciones meramente físicas. Era por eso que guardar distancias con una perseverante Jade, resultaba la mejor opción.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
